Keeper of the Cards
by Kirsta Nadaime
Summary: *Chap 32 up*The daughter to Yami, Caleia was Keeper of the Cards, loved Seto, and died summoning all the Blue Eyes, to save him. In the present day, they meet again, and again, she had to summon the Blue Eyes. Will their relationship end right here again?
1. Prologue

Hey! THis is my FIRST time writing fan fic so if i do something thats way, way wrong, feel free to tell me and i'll see if i can change it, but don't get really up in my face bout it k? if i can't it's because if i do the story can't go on at all, but i'm gonna try to make this as close to the show as possible.   
  
Oh yeah and if you're a first time reader to this story, I've reposted some of these chapters to actually fix spelling and such... and i realized that all these first chapters are extremely, totally boring-- and a tad (or more) mary-sueish, till round chap 8. The villian is not actually, technically introduced till chapter 15 *nervous smile* but there's a bunch of really funny fluff chapters a lil later on including a vegetable/food fight with Yami and Yami Bakura and freakish shopping mall incidents........   
  
oh yeah, almost forgot this disclaimer thingie: yeah, i don't own yu gi oh, Seto, Duel Monsters, etc., but Caleia is my character and so is her title Keeper of the Cards, at least unless its used in an episode i don't know of.   
  
And on a more personal note... Akei if you're reading this call me!   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Prologue   
  
"No!" Seto cried as he held his one love in his arms, the tears streaming down his face. "You can't die, not like this--not like this!" The power Caleia had to use to summon all seven Blue Eyes had drained her, overwhelmed her--and all so that she could protect him.   
  
Mustering the remaining strength she had left, Caleia reached up and touched his face gently, feeling her strength leave her so quickly. "Seto--"   
  
"Save your strength--"   
  
"No. I love you, Seto--"   
  
"But you didn't have to die for me!"   
  
"I would do it a thousand times over," she gasped as she fought to hold on just a bit longer. "This is not the end of us. I'll see you again in another life; I will love you always."   
  
"And I'll love you too." A smile flashed briefly across her face before Caleia's spirit fled her body. Seto kissed her forehead and held her lifeless body close and let the tears fall.   
  
"Caleia!" The voice startled Seto--The Pharaoh's voice. He kneeled down beside the body of his daughter, overcome by emotion, unable to say a word. He noticed the seven blue eyes on the floor, and understood. Leaning over, he picked them up. Seto looked up.   
  
"Don't ever let all seven of those be in her deck--even if it is the Keeper's deck," he said. He laid her down on the floor. There was nothing more he could do.   
  
"I _will_ see you in another life, and we _will_ be together again, my love, just like you said, I know it," he whispered in her ear, hoping her spirit could hear him somehow.   
  
****************************************************************   
  
Ok: that was the prologue, not the story. You probably have no idea what the $&%@ I'm talking about yet, but it'll get better, i promise.   
  
Oh yeah, and take a note that I AM changing the number of Blue Eyes that exist....yes there will be 7, but only 4 in distribution, to try to compensate for my lil adjustment. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

ok it's time for those stupid copyright stuff again. i don't own yu gi oh, duel monsters, the kaibas, blah, blah, blah, etc., but i do own Caliea Kaza and the title Keeper of the Cards (unless it's in an episode i don't know of)   
  
i took this down (dumb!) so the reviews aren't here anymore:( pleease review, help with plot, whatever you want, cuz im starting to get writer's block again.) This chapter is pretty boring so I'm posting this and the next one, which is kinda confusing, but is really like the explanation chapter. I really have the main plot in my head but I just started 9th grade so it's getting to be less and less time for me to type:(   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Chapter 1   
  
'And milk, ok, that's it,' Caleia said to herself as she finished off her shopping list. 'Uncle Rick's done a lot for me, yeah, but could he have spared one servant from his mansion so I could have some help!' she thought bitterly as she pushed the heavy cart towards the checkout.   
  
Her Uncle Rick was the reason Caleia was living in this little town, by herself, at the young age of 16, instead of going to an orphanage when her parents died. He had bought her the fairly decent house as well as gave her money to spend as she finished her years of high school, but that was just about as much as relation with the cold-hearted business executive would get her.   
  
As she pulled into the line, she saw a little boy in front of her trying to reach for a candy bar a shelf just above his reach.   
  
"Is this what you're trying to get?" Caleia asked him gently. He looked at her with his deep blue eyes and nodded. She reached over and handed him the bar, then prompted to ask, "Is your mommy gonna letcha get it?"   
  
"I don't have a mommy," he said. 'Just like me,' Caleia thought as a sudden chill ran up her spine. "Only my big brother. He's outside waiting for me." Caleia only nodded a bit and replied with a simple "oh" her smile only fading a little, but she did not know what her eyes betrayed. Luckily, the boy took no heed.   
  
After paying for his candy, the boy lingered by Caleia, making innocent small talk as the cashier rang up her groceries. He seemed especially interested in the game Duel Monsters.   
  
"I love the game, it's so cool," he said excitedly. "But my brother loves it more, he's the best--and he teaching me! Sometimes it's as if he lives for it. You play?"   
  
"Yeah. I love the game too, and I'll have to agree. I do live for it." 'You have no idea,' she thought as she responded to his question.   
  
Paying for her stuff, Caleia now took up the heavy bags, all the while wondering to herself how she would get this all home on her bike. The boy just followed her as she walked out, now not saying a word.   
  
Outside, of course, there were cars parked, loading their groceries. There was also one black limousine. Caleia ignored them all and headed to the bike rack where she was parked.   
  
Trying to somehow get everything on the bike--somehow emphasized--Caleia took no note as the boy who had been chatting with her ran over the limo and got in. She also took no notice as the limo pulled over to the bike rack and the boy got out again.   
  
"You gonna tryda carry all that on a bike?" he said as he tugged on her shirt. Caleia turned around in surprise to see the kid there. "Why don't we give you a lift home?" he offered.   
  
"No, it's okay--"   
  
"It's no problem, really! Besides, you could meet my brother," he persisted.   
  
"Well then, ok, where's your car?" she asked.   
  
"Right here," the boy said as he went and knocked on the passenger side window. A man with a black suit came out and started loading Caleia groceries into the trunk. "Oh yeah, by the way, my name's Mokuba--Mokuba Kaiba."   
  
_Kaiba._ Like with most anyone who had ever heard of Duel Monsters, the name rang a bell, a loud one.   
  
"Mokuba, what are you doing?" The window slid down and there was Seto Kaiba, the world famous Duel Monster's Champion!(Wow, never saw that coming:) His face was expressionless and his eyes cold as he asked his brother.   
  
"Just giving her a ride home," Mokuba said bluntly. "I met her in the store, she's cool; and she has too much to carry on her bike, anyway. Plueeese big brother!"   
  
"Ok, ok, you win; as usual," Seto said in mock defeat, his eyes softening just a little. He opened the door for them to get in.   
  
Mokuba hopped in and plopped himself down next to his brother, his smile everlasting. Caleia sat across from them, her eyes never coming to meet Seto's. She gave the driver her address and sat there, rigid, not daring to speak. The silence was unnerving to all three, but none spoke up, not even cheery Mokuba. He was presently looking at the floor, as if trying to think of how to start a conversation. Seto had since turned back to his expressionless complexion and was looking out the window. Caleia looked out the other window, sneaking glances at Seto every once in a while.   
  
There was something about him that intrigued Caleia, and not that he was Duel Monster's Champion. Something stirred inside of her, like a memory she knew she did not have.   
  
But her thoughts were interrupted as Mokuba finally piped up. "So, what's your name again?" he asked Caleia. Only then did she realize that she had never told him.   
  
"I'm Caleia Kaza, and you're Mokuba Kaiba, right?" Mokuba nodded. "So that means that you-" she turned towards Seto, who finally tore his gaze away from the window.   
  
"Yes, I'm Seto Kaiba--" he started to say.   
  
"The world famous Duel Monster's Champion and the owner of Kaiba Corporation; yes I know." A smirk appeared on Seto's face. He thought that Caleia was being cheeky.   
  
"So, Caleia," Seto continued in his usual somewhat sinister voice. "You duel?" She nodded. "Then what's your best card?" Now Caleia was in debate with herself. True, she did have three blue eyes white dragons in her deck, but so did Seto, and only four were ever in distribution. She could say she had one, but didn't know if Seto knew where the other one was. He would have tried to find it, obviously. Until she could have a better understanding of exactly how she had three blue eyes, saying she did would be too risky, so she went with her other cards.   
  
"Well," she said, "I have Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl... and a Red Eyes." The car came to a stop outside Caleia's house as she finished. She got out and bowed to the Kaiba brothers, thanking them for the ride, then proceeded to getting all her groceries in the house. Mokuba yelled a cheery 'bye' from the window as the limo pulled out, but Seto didn't look back. He had no business with her even if his brother had taken a liking to her. Friendship was not something he made too much of.   
  
Thinking much on the same line, Caleia classified Seto as a snob in her head, but his brother was ok. Still, she had no idea that the Kaibas lived in this town. The feeling she got from Seto was out from her memory by now, and she went inside. Tomorrow was the first day at the new school, there has to be someone a little...nicer...than that Seto.   
  
***************************************************************   
  
So there you have it, boring right? It gets a lot better, promise. Don't forget to review, that really is what keeps and author going.   
  
Oh yeah and i just wanted to tell everyone that Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Blue Eyes are my favorite monsters (even though I don't know much of the Dark Magician Girl yet, she's just cool) so I'll probably be using them a few times. 


	3. Chapter 2:Dream of the Keeper

Hey again! here's the next chapter, its more of an explanation chapter and anything. Not muh that's interesting of life-threatening has happened...yet... but its gonna get more exciting...soon. Please send review and/or suggestions/ideas   
  
  
stupid copyright stuff again. i don't own yu gi oh, duel monsters, the kaibas, blah, blah, blah, etc., but i do own Caliea Kaza and the title Keeper of the Cards (unless it's in an episode i don't know of)   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
Chapter 2   
  
As she finally climbed into bed to get ready for the first day at her new high school tomorrow, Caleia took one last look at her deck. Her mother had given it to her, but had never told her about how it has three blue eyes. She had pondered this before, when she found out that Seto Kaiba had three blue eyes, and only four were in circulation, but never asked about it. Now her mind wandered back to the question.   
  
'But sleep now,' she thought to herself. 'You'll have enough to worry about tomorrow.' So she laid down and turned the light off. Her mind kept thinking and she couldn't clear it, however, and that kept her awake.   
  
But a sudden wave of drowsiness swept across her, beckoning her to dreams.   
  
She was dressed in the robes of the ancient Egyptians, like someone playing an Egyptian princess in a movie. (gee i wonder where this is going) Standing up, she looked around. This place was strange. There didn't even seem to be a floor or anything, just space.   
  
Turning around, she saw two similarly dressed women appear and walk towards her. They all shared the same deep brown eyes, basically the same slim figure, and the same long black hair. Both the women had what looked like a glowing eye on their foreheads between the eyes, and a glowing sun--a sun with a star etched inside--on their upper chest. A bright glow seemed to radiate from them.   
  
One of them looked very familiar, and as her eyes got adjusted to the light, Caleia could see why--it was her mother!   
  
"Mom?" She ran up and tried to hug her, but fell right through. She looked back at her mother, who had turned around to face her, sorrow in her eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry, Caleia, but I am only spirit now, and you cannot touch me. This is a great grandmother of ours, the first of our blood, actually."   
  
"Hello," the other woman greeted. "It has been long since one of us has bore my name as her own, 762 years to be exact. There is not much time to explain what we must explain, so listen well."   
  
"Our ancestors were the royal blood line in ancient Egypt. During those times, there was a game called the shadow games that they played. It's very similar to Duel Monsters, only that the monsters and spells were real. --Like the ones I've taught you to summon. Eventually it got out of hand---"   
  
"And my father, the Pharaoh, saved us all. He had taught me to play, and had given me the cards, the cards in the deck that was passed on to you. I was his only daughter, and he declared me the Keeper of the Cards, to make sure that their magic would not ever get out of hand again."   
  
"As time passed, she fell in love and had a child, but as her love's life was threatened if they stayed in the Palace, they left the child there with the Pharaoh and hid, visiting her only once in a year, and usually only your great grandmother would go."   
  
"When I died--" she paused and took a breath, "the cards went to my daughter, but because my death was from the overexertion to summon all seven blue eyes--"   
  
"Seven!" Caleia cried. "But there are only supposed to be four!"   
  
"--but because my death was from the overexertion to summon all seven blue eyes," the princess continued to say, "my father took four of them out so that I would not have all seven. Now the deck only has three, and the four are out to the public."   
  
"You see Caleia," her mother started, "This is a duty by blood. You are the Keeper of the Cards now, just like I was, and my mother was, and her mother before her, up to your great grandmother here, the original."   
  
"But I don't know how to bear this task!"   
  
"That is what this dream is for. Every one of my successors has had it."   
  
"Listen, my daughter. This task has been given to you at an early age, the earliest since our great grandmother here. She was your age when she was appointed. If you so wish, and believe me, you'll want it, her spirit can bond with yours so that her memories, her knowledge, will be part of you, unlocked to you as you find the need for them." Taking her mother's word, Caleia nodded. The two women smiled, then Caleia's mother disappeared.   
  
"Take my hand," her great grandmother instructed, "I'll start chanting, it's repetitive. Start chanting too when you get it." The chant was not hard to get, and soon Caleia was lost in it. In the distance she heard her alarm clock ringing, but kept her concentration. Suddenly she woke up, dressed in her PJs and in her bed. Could it all have been only a dream? 'It was,' a voice inside her mind said. 'But it was real too.'   
  
********************************************************************   
  
Ok, fine, that was a really stupid chapter, but does that help a little? I hope so Oh yeah, ummm, the princess Caleia doesn't talk except privately to Caleia occasion cuz her and the present day Caleia have bonded spirits 24/7, so she doesn't come out or change or take over and all that that the other Yamis may do, she's really, really a part of Caleia, more than the other Yamis.   
  
and one more thing, I'm sorry if you started getting lost with Caleia's mother and the princess talking, but i was trying to show that they were telling the same story between the two, or something like that. 


	4. Chapter 3: First Challenger

Hey! here's the next chapter, more of the main characters in the show come up. Freshmen year is cool, I've found, but...different. I've already gotten lost (went up the wrong stairs) twice and have two hours of homework a night. Yeah, sure I'm taking advanced classes but IT'S THE FIRST FRIKIN WEEK OF SCHOOL. I have tons of stuff for music already, but unlike some (*cough*english) class, I actually like playing my instrument!   
  
ok sorry i just had to get that off my back.   
  
*stupid disclaimer stuff again* I don't own yu gi oh, duel monsters, all that stuff that I'm starting to get obsessed about, but Caleia and Keeper of the Cards is my own. *there happy?*   
  
note: for mental talking...   
/Yugi to Yami/   
//Yami to Yugi//   
^Caleia's Yami to Caleia^   
^^Caleia to her Yami^^   
[Bakura to his Yami]   
{Yami Bakura to Bakura}   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
Chapter 3   
  
Rolling over, Caleia slammed her hand into the alarm clock, which, since she didn't feel like moving for like ten minutes, was getting very annoying. In the process, she accidentally slammed her head into her desk also. That was probably the best wake up call you could get.   
  
Sitting up, Caleia rubbed her head before dragging herself to the shower where the cold water showed no mercy to the remnants of drowsiness still in her system.   
  
Getting out finally, she put on her new school uniform, then cursed as she saw the clock. Apparently not moving for the ten minutes, and probably losing track of time in the shower, had more of an effect than what she had planned. If she didn't hurry, she'd be late.   
  
Grabbing her lunch out of the refrigerator (she was smart enough to pack it last night) she darted to the door and put on the leather dress shoes that were part of her uniform. 'Don't forget your deck,' she suddenly thought, so she ran back upstairs to get it, slipping it into her jacket. Now was not the time to question what had happened in her dream.   
  
Her shoes were new, and stiff, but she managed to run as she went down the street. 'Take a right here, left here--forward till...here' she said to herself as she tried to remember the route that she had just figured out...yesterday...to get to school. It wasn't long before she got lost.   
  
Just up ahead, and luckily for her, Caleia saw a girl dart out of a house. She looked about the same age as Caleia, with shoulder length brown hair--and the same uniform.   
  
"Hey!" The girl stopped and turned around to see who had called her. "Hey," Caleia repeated as she ran up to her, "you going to the high school? I'm trying to find it."   
  
"Yeah, just follow me, but hurry--we're gonna be late soon." With those words, the girl started running again, and so did Caleia.   
  
Just a minute before the bell rang, Caleia finally stumbled into the school office, panting to regain her breath. She hoped the other girl made it to class.   
  
"Can I help you?" the office assistant asked her.   
  
"I'm new to this school," Caleia replied after catching her breath.   
  
"Name?"   
  
"Caleia--Caleia Kaza." The assistant typed something into the computer, then smiled.   
  
"Welcome to our school," she said as she stood up and walked over to a door. She knocked on it. "Principal, the new student is here."   
  
"Tell her to come in."   
  
"The principal will see you now." Caleia walked in to the little office and bowed to the principal. He greeted her and again welcomed her to the school, giving Caleia her schedule, the beckoned her to follow him to her classroom.   
  
********************************************************************   
  
"Tea, there you are, we thought you were sick or something." Yugi said as Tea stumbled into the class moments before the bell rang.   
  
"Sorry--slept---in---too---long," she sputtered as she sank into her chair, gasping for air.   
  
At his desk in the corner, Seto sneered at the scene. He could have cared less that Tea was late. In fact, he would have much enjoyed seeing Miss Perfect being told off, or even better, detention, but this was pretty good as it was.   
  
The gang paid no attention to Seto, as usual, taking their seats as the teacher walked in. She took role, as usual, but did it slowly, stalling time. It was all really boring for the class. Yugi, though, decided to take the chance to talk to his yami.   
  
//Yami, you know what we're starting to study today?// he sent through the mental link that they shared.   
  
/Yes aibou, I know, ancient Egypt/   
  
//Yeah, so you're gonna help me, right?//   
  
/I've told you before, I will if I can/   
  
//I don't know how you wouldn't--//   
  
"Here!" The teacher had gotten to his name.   
  
//But I don't see how you wouldn't be able to help me//   
  
/Aibou! Chill. I'll help you. Geez!/   
  
//Just making sure// Yugi smiled to himself. He looked over to his friend Bakura, and judging from the smirk on his face, he had just had a similar conversation with his own yami.   
  
Just as the teacher finished taking role, here was a knock on the door. "And that should be your new classmate!" the teacher announced. "Come in." The principal opened the door and let Caleia inside, then turned to go back to his office.   
  
Caleia walked in, trying to act calm, but could feel her hands shaking the slightest bit. "Class," the teacher said cheerily. "This is your new classmate, Caleia Kaza."   
  
"Hi," Caleia said as she bowed to first, the teacher, than to the class. As she stood up, she saw recognized Seto, who was glaring at her as if daring her to associate with him, or to mention their encounter last night. As she looked for a seat, she also recognized the girl who had ran with her to school. There just happened to be a desk behind her, between the wall and some multicolored hair boy.   
  
"Hey, thanks for helping me get to school," Caleia said to the girl as she took her seat.   
  
"No problem. By the way, my name's Tea, and that's my friend Yugi next to you." Caleia looked to her left and said hi to Yugi, who did the same back.   
  
/No, it can't be/ Yami thought, accidentally sending it over their mental link.   
  
//Can't be what?//   
  
/Huh?/   
  
//I wasn't supposed to hear that, was I?//   
  
/Uh, no./   
  
//So what?//   
  
/It's not important/   
  
//Yami!//   
  
/Really, its nothing./ Yugi still didn't believe him, but didn't press further, as he knew by now that if Yami didn't want to tell him something, he most usually wouldn't.   
  
"Caleia, is it? Nice ta meetcha! I'm Yugi(*didn't Tea just say that*)"   
  
"Ok, ok," the teacher said, "socializing over. Time to get started. You all know, today we start learning about ancient Egypt. Everyone take out your notebooks, we're going over the basics today." Caleia did, then glanced over to Seto again, who sat far in front of her. That feeling of familiarity washed over her again. This time, though, it was answered.   
  
The memories opened themselves up to her, giving her insight into her past life, or, actually, her great-grandmother's life, but as their spirits were bonded, it would be her past life, she guessed. ^It is^ an answering voice in her head said.   
  
The images came like a story. Seto was a young high priest who was chosen to be Caleia's mentor. They fell in love, had a child... Caleia gasped suddenly, then turned it into a cough as she immediately remembered where she was.   
  
"Excuse me," she whispered as the whole class turned to look at her. The teacher went back to lecturing and the class went back to listening and taking notes. Caleia zoned out again, the memories vivid, the feelings so real.   
  
Seeing Caleia zoned out and not taking notes, Yugi leaned over to tap her, their teacher catches people who aren't paying attention really quickly. But as he started reaching over, he stopped, as the teacher finally saw Caleia's expressionless face.   
  
"Caleia. Are you paying attention?" That snapped Caleia back into the present. She looked at the teacher.   
  
"What is the capital of Egypt?"   
  
That was easy, "Cairo." "No, I mean its name in ancient times." Caleia thought for a moment, she really didn't know, but her spirit knew, she was there, so the name rolled into Caleia's mind easily.   
  
"Thebus." A few people laughed.   
  
"Correct, Caleia," the teacher said with a strained voice, obviously annoyed that she was proved wrong. "Just try to look like you're paying attention next time. I can see you've taken no notes." Seto smirked at the scene. He was having a very good day by now.   
  
"Sorry Miss," Caleia said simply, biting back a comeback remark as she picked up her pencil. Getting on the teacher's bad side was not what she had planned to do today. She had taken no notes because she really wasn't paying attention, and as the teacher started lecturing again, Caleia also realized that she already knew everything that was said, not because she learned it before, but because her spirit knew.   
  
^^I should take some notes, you know^^   
  
^Yeah, but you already know everything that's said^^   
  
^^So? The teacher's not happy with me not taking notes^   
  
^Then fake it^   
  
^^What?^^   
  
^Fake it^   
  
^^How?^^   
  
^You and your simple mind, just write about some stuff you actually might need to remember^   
  
^^And that would be...^^   
  
^How bout what I showed you^   
  
^^Are you frikin crazy? Seto's in my class, what if someone...oh I don't know...reads it!^^   
  
^Then write about something else^   
  
^^Again I ask: like what!^^   
  
^Like the millennium items, I'll open the memories. By the way, start writing, the teacher's looking at you again.^ The images and knowledge flooded into her head once again and Caleia started writing. After a while, she glanced up and saw that the teacher had stopped looking at her every two seconds, to her relief.   
  
By the end of class Caleia had accomplished two things, getting the information on the Millennium items written down, and getting back on the teacher's good side, as her teacher thought that the volumes that Caleia was writing were pages of notes. Good thing she hadn't come over and looked at them.   
  
The bell rang and Caleia slammed her book shut, afraid that her classmates might catch a glimpse of what was on the pages. There was five minutes before the next teacher started class (in Japan, the teachers change classes, not the students) and many of the students were already converging into their respective group of friends. Caleia, who as of right now didn't exactly have a group of friends to talk with, took out a novel to read, as Seto was doing at his desk.   
  
But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar voice. "Hey Caleia, why don't you come over and meet some of my friends?" It was Tea, the girl from this morning.   
  
'Figures they'd socialize with her,' Seto thought to himself as he spied on Caleia.   
  
"Sure, why not?" Caleia replied. She was always happy to be meet people, anxious to make new friends. Tea led her over the corner where the rest of the gang was.   
  
"Well, you know Yugi. That's Joey, Tristan, and Ryou--we just call him Bakura."   
  
"Hey, nice to meetcha!" Caleia said cheerily. Everyone greeted her.   
  
"So, you play Duel Monsters?" Joey asked.   
  
"Of course!"   
  
"You any good?"   
  
"Joey! that's not very nice!" Tea said. "Don't worry, Caleia, Joey's just trying to see if he can find someone to beat, as he loses to Yugi so much." Caleia laughed. "Hey!" Joey said, then laughed a little himself. "Yeah, Yugi's the best, but I'm learning fast. So _are_ you any good?"   
  
"Uhhh--I guess I'm ok."   
  
^Stop lying^   
  
^^Shut up, I'm not going to brag^^   
  
^Fine^   
  
^^Really, it's more fun to see their faces^^   
  
^Good point^ Caleia smiled to herself at the inward conversation she was having.   
  
"Ok then, I challenge you to a duel at recess today(yes they still get recess in high school in Japan, lucky bums), if you're brave enough to face me," Joey mockingly recited. Caleia laughed.   
  
"I accept your challenge," she said, all the while thinking, 'He has no idea what he's gotten himself into.'   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
_What does Yami know? What more is there to Caleia? Will Seto ever talk? Find out in the next chapter of Keeper of the Cards--_   
  
*Caleia*: that was so corny!   
Kirsta(me): I know, but you try writing with writers block   
*Caleia*: I'm not the one who decided to create me   
Kirsta: Don't argue with me, I'm not done yet, you can suffer a lot   
*Caleia*: *pouts*   
*Yami*: hey be nice to her   
Kirsta: Hey yourself, did you know that you look really cute when you're in pain   
*Yami*:...   
Kirsta:*evil laugh*   
*Seto*: Personally I would love to see Yami in pain   
Kirsta: My one true admirer:) *hugs Seto*   
*Seto*: But seriously, do I have to talk?   
Kirsta: Don't start with me...   
*Seto*: Ok, ok, chill.   
*Yami*: I'm just going to shut up now. Unlike some of you I'm not fond of pain   
*Seto*: That a promise?   
*Yami*: *throws sucker punch at Seto*   
Kirsta: Hey don't push it. Anyone else have anything to say?   
*Joey*: I don't wanna lose!   
Kirsta: Hmmmm...lemme think...   
  
*********************************************************************   
  
PLEASE REVIEW! I need ideas on the title for this chapter. 


	5. Chapter 4: Unexpected Turns

hmtl  
*stupid disclaimer stuff again* I don't own yu gi oh, duel monsters, all that stuff that I'm starting to get obsessed about, but Caleia and Keeper of the Cards is my own. *there happy?*   
brbr  
note: for mental talking...   
/Yugi to Yami/   
br  
//Yami to Yugi//   
br  
^Caleia's Yami to Caleia^   
br  
^^Caleia to her Yami^^   
br  
[Bakura to his Yami]   
br  
{Yami Bakura to Bakura}   
brbr  
*Caleia*: finally I get to duel!  
br  
Kirsta: would you shut up and let them read, please!  
brbr  
***************************************************************************************  
brbr  
Chapter 4  
brbr  
//Joey should really learn to never underestimate an opponent// Yami said to Yugi through their mental link.  
brbr  
/What do you mean?/  
brbr  
//When he challenged Caleia//  
brbr  
/You put so little faith in him/  
brbr  
//No, I put much faith in Joey, it's just that, there is no way he will be able to beat her//  
brbr  
/How do you know/  
brbr  
//Believe me, aibou, I know//  
brbr  
"Ok, class, to your seats, Math isn't going to learn itself, you know," their math teacher said as he walked in. The gang dispersed and went to sit back at their desks. Yugi kept eyeing Caleia every once in a while.  
brbr  
/She doesn't seem the type to be an expert duelist/  
brbr  
//You might as well be talking about yourself//  
brbr  
/I resent that, but seriously/  
brbr  
//Are you being stereotypical?//  
brbr  
/No... I think./  
brbr  
//Yes you are. You don't know her, you're just assuming she can't duel//  
brbr  
/No, I didn't say she can't duel, just that she's not very--/  
brbr  
//Not an expert? How can you tell that?//  
brbr  
/I mean, she doesn't have that gleam in her eyes, like you or Kaiba, or even Joey/  
brbr  
//Looks can be deceiving//   
brbr  
"YUGI MOTO!" The teacher's voice boomed suddenly. Yugi snapped back into reality. "What is the answer?" The chalk hit the board rather loudly as the teacher slammed it down.  
brbr  
"Ummmm..." Yugi could only say.  
brbr  
"Mr. Moto, would you stop daydreaming and get back to my class!"  
brbr  
"Yes, sir."  
brbr  
"Anyone else?" Tea predictably raised her hand, usually the only one in class to have any idea of what to do. Well, Seto knows what he's doing too, but he doesn't talk much, and that extends to giving answers. Tea was about to just answer when-- "Yes, Miss Kaza?"  
brbr  
"The answer is the square root of 9i+e squared minus Y," Caleia answered. Everybody looked at her in surprise, including Tea, all of whom were not accustomed to having anyone but Tea answer these questions.  
brbr  
"Correct, Miss Kaza. And as for you, Mr. Moto, if I catch you daydreaming again, you will have detention for the week!"  
brbr  
"Yes Sir." He was lucky for only a threat. The last time he had "daydreamed" and got caught, he had after school detention for a week.  
brbr  
The rest of the morning was pretty normal. Caleia started actually paying attention in math class, when her spirit couldn't help her answer, and kept up with notes all through her other classes. She had almost started writing hieroglyphics (i don't think i spelled that right) in calligraphy class instead of Japanese, but caught her mistake early and didn't do it again. Yugi had since stopped looking Caleia every ten minutes and did not speak much, either out loud or to his Yami, trying to keep his mind on school.   
brbr  
It wasn't long before the bell rang for lunch. Joey plowed through his lunch so quickly that the others thought he was going to choke or something. When he looked up and saw them looking at him funny, he spoke up. "Hey, eat faster. The faster we eat the faster we can start recess!" Recess started after lunch, but if you finished early, you could go play early. Joey plain wanted to duel ASAP. Not in much of a hurry, but trying to not make Joey feel bad, the gang all speed up eating a bit, nowhere close to Joey's speed, but a little faster.   
brbr  
When Joey finished, at least five minutes before anyone else, he took out his deck and began shuffling it, anxious to get started.  
brbr  
//He's nervous//  
brbr  
/No, just excited/  
brbr  
//Then it's going to be even funnier to see his face when he sees how she duels//  
brbr  
/Yami!/  
brbr  
//*laughs*//  
brbr  
/Why do I get a feeling you're not telling me something/  
brbr  
//because I told you//  
brbr  
"Are you guys done yet? I feel like I've been shuffling for an hour!" Joey exclaimed.  
brbr  
"Geez Joey, you're nervous, aren't you?" Tristen bluntly stated.  
brbr  
"No! I'm just anxious to get started."   
brbr  
"Yeah, sure."  
brbr  
[What are you thinking?] Bakura asked his Yami. An annoyed and sleepy voice answered.  
brbr  
{I'm thinking I should hit you for waking me up, but I won't, considering the Pharaoh would kill me for doing that, and he's right there.}  
brbr  
[*smiles to himself* So will you answer the question?]  
brbr  
{Fine. Joey's nervous, she can't duel, he'll probably put his Red Eyes out and beat her.}  
brbr  
[and you get that from...]  
brbr  
{just look at them, does that Caleia look like the dueling type?}  
brbr  
[Looks can be deceiving, just look at me, I'm bonded with you!]  
brbr  
{I'm going to hurt you later...}   
brbr  
When they all had finally finished, they pushed two of the desks together to create a makeshift dueling board. Caleia took out her own deck and began shuffling. Joey, though, was looking through his deck.  
brbr  
"I have to warn you, I have this," he held one of his cards up. Caleia tried to look surprised. "A Red Eyes Black Dragon. Better hope I don't draw it." He shuffled it back into his deck. Caleia tried to act nervous. "Ready?"  
brbr  
"Duel!" (note: I'm making the duel like the duels on the show cuz the card game version is too slow!)  
brbr  
Each of them drew five cards. Caleia got a Dark Hole, Spellbinding Circle, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Oozaki, 'not too bad' she thought. Joey, though, moved first.  
brbr  
"I lay one card face down in defense," he announced, placing a monster card down. Caleia drew the Launcher Spider.  
brbr  
"I'll mirror you, I also place one card down in defense."  
brbr  
"You scared already?"  
brbr  
"Not quite." Joey drew a card.  
brbr  
"Sweet! I play Red Eyes Black Dragon, in attack! And I'll attack ya face down card with it." He sent the Launcher Spider to the graveyard. "How was that, eh?  
brbr  
"Not too bad, but I'm not even started yet." Caleia drew her own Red Eyes.  
brbr  
^Should I go easy on him?^  
brbr  
^^Nah, just toy with him a little first^^  
brbr  
"And I'll mirror your move again. I play imy/i Red Eyes Black Dragon, in attack. I also use spellbinding circle on your Red Eyes, then I attack with my Red Eyes," Kirsta announced with a grin. Joey's eyes wen wide, his jaw seeming to have dropped to the ground.  
brbr  
"No! My Red Eyes."  
brbr  
"And that sends your Red Eyes to the graveyard."  
brbr  
"That was plain luck, wasn't it?" Joey asked, knowing that he had underestimated his opponent, but still hoping to have a good chance of winning.  
brbr  
"Maybe..." ^Stop lying again^  
brbr  
^^I'm not, I said *maybe*^^ Joey looked really unsure of himself at the moment, but unwilling to back down. He drew another card, and his eyes lit up.  
brbr  
"I'll lay one card down in defense, and lay one card face down. That ends my turn." Caleia drew Negate attack  
brbr  
"Ok. First, I play Oozaki, which'll take away some of your life points. Then I lay one card face down, and attack your face down card with my Red Eyes."  
brbr  
"You've activated my trap card, Mirror Force!" Joey cried.  
brbr  
"Negate attack!" (ok, I really don't know if you can do that, but I'm making it so you can.) Cal snapped in turn. "Nice try, Joey."   
brbr  
"Aww, man." He drew another card, and put it in defense. This was definitely not going the way he had planned it. What Caleia did next, however, surprised him even more.  
brbr  
"I'll play this magic card first," she announced, laying down her Dark Hole. "That sends all our monsters to the graveyard. Then I'll play--wait, I'm gonna draw first." The card was her Blue Eyes.  
brbr  
^^I really shouldn't use this^^  
brbr  
^Use it^  
brbr  
^^But--^^  
brbr  
^Just use it, trust me, nothing bad'll happen.^  
brbr  
^^Ok, if you say--^^ "And I play Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode!" Everybody gasped. Seto, who had been half spying on the game, looked up from his book, his eyes wide. There had to a mistake. He had all four Blue Eyes! (I'm making this so that Seto didn't rip up the forth Blue Eyes but just kept it.) He took out his deck, they were all there. There was no way...  
brbr  
"Where'd you get that card!?" Yugi exclaimed.  
brbr  
//I don't want to say it, but I told you, aibou. Joey didn't stand a chance//  
brbr  
/and how did you know in the first place!/  
brbr  
"I got this whole deck from my mom," Caleia answered truthfully. Seto made like a laser beam over to the group, taking out a small device from his jacket as he moved.  
"Let me see that card!" Seto snapped, lunging over Caleia. The Eye of Anubis flashed briefly on Caleia's forehead, not long enough for the others to notice, as Caleia had instinctively started to summon something to stop Seto. But she checked herself quickly, stopped, and instead slammed her hand down on her Blue Eyes, preventing Seto from grabbing it.  
brbr  
"You can see it iafter/i the duel," she calmly said as she leveled her fiery orange eyes to Seto's piercing blue ones. He held her gaze for about a second, longer than most, then turned away.   
brbr  
"I only would like to check its authenticity. It should only take a second, unless there's something you want to hide..." Seto sneered.  
brbr  
"I've nothing to hide, but I do not want to interrupt this duel," Caleia replied coolly  
brbr  
"Then you will have no objections if I check after?"  
brbr  
"Not at all." With that, Seto planted himself on a desk not far away. This match had caught his attention. He opened his novel again, but only to pretend to read. His attention was on the duel next to him.   
brbr  
Caleia ended her turn, leaving Joey with the feeling that he had just emptied his stomach, thinking to himself, 'there's no way i can win now!' Bakura, though, was totally tuned out.  
brbr  
{Oh my, whom have I met again?} Bakura's Yami said in a sinister voice.  
brbr  
[Huh?]  
brbr  
{Past history, Ryou}  
brbr  
[Would you like to fill me in?]  
brbr  
{Not particularly}  
brbr  
[C'mon!]  
brbr  
{Don't push me, but invite our new friend over later}  
brbr  
[Why?]  
brbr  
{You'll see, my hikari, you'll see}  
brbr  
[I hate it when you sound like that]  
brbr  
{I know, that's why I'm not telling you anything yet}  
brbr  
[How can I be sure you won't hurt her?]  
brbr  
{You can't but even if you don't I'll find a way around it} Bakura was silent.  
brbr  
"And that takes away the rest of your life points," Caleia announced. (yes i know that was a bit abrupt) "I win."  
brbr  
"Man you duel hard!" Joey exclaimed. "You might even be able to win against Yugi." Caleia blushed at the compliment. She looked at Yugi and froze momentarily, seeing the Millennium Puzzle.  
brbr  
"Hey Caleia," Bakura said, drawing Caleia's attention, "Why don't you come..."  
brbr  
"Yeah," interrupted Tea, "Why don't you come with us to Yugi's after school?" Bakura was going to ask her over to his house, but that wouldn't be possible now would it?  
brbr  
{Oh just go along with them already}  
brbr  
"Yeah, that's what I was going to say, if it's alright with Yugi, anyway."  
brbr  
"Yeah, sure, it's okay," Yugi said enthusiastically.  
brbr  
"Great! I'd love to come."   
brbr  
Lunch ended and Seto almost hit himself for forgetting to check Caleia's card. No matter, for now, though, he could catch her after school. Joey still looked very shocked, as did the others, but to a somewhat lesser degree. Caleia acted as if the whole thing was no big deal, as Yugi and Bakura's Yamis sat in their soul rooms with smug looks on their faces.   
brbr  
**********************************************************************  
brbr  
The dismissal bell rang and Caleia slammed her books shut, a grin on her face. She made it through a day at a new school! (that was how I felt!:) ) Gathering her books up, she shouldered her bag and walked out of the classroom, standing at the door to wait for the others. They all walked out eventually, with Bakura last, who had accidentally dropped his notebook on the floor, and shoved the papers back inside hastily.   
brbr  
They had all started to walk off when a voice spoke behind them. "Caleia." It was Seto. "You promised I could see your card?" Caleia turned around to face him, her deck in her hand already.   
brbr  
"Which one was it?" she asked, her tone kept carefully cheerful.  
brbr  
"The Blue Eyes."  
brbr  
"Yeah, which one?" Everyone stared at Caleia in shock, not believing her words. Seto tried to keep his usual cool composure, but that was getting very hard.  
brbr  
Caleia flipped through her deck and took out three cards, then turned them around to show Seto. Three Blue Eyes White Dragons. "I have three," she announced.  
brbr  
"You see, that can't be right. There are only four, and they are right here." Seto held out his four Blue Eyes.  
brbr  
"No, there are seven--four in distribution, the other three were never released into the public," Caleia corrected. Of course, no one there knew this little fact.   
brbr  
"Then you still wouldn't mind me checking the authenticity of your card, would you?" He took the cards out of Caleia's hand and took out the small device he had drawn earlier that day. "You see, the Blue Eyes are printed with a special ink--"  
brbr  
'Gee, I never knew that!' Caleia thought sarcastically to herself.  
brbr  
"--and that ink is almost impossible to duplicate because it changes with age. This device I designed checks the ink." Seto scanned the cards with the device. A small green light appeared. The blood drained out of his face.  
brbr  
"These...seem to be...authentic," he said in sight stutter. He could not believe it.   
brbr  
"See, I told you. None of my cards are fake, they came straight from the source," Caleia said matter-of-factly. Seto was still very pale, paler than usual, and immobile. Caleia went up to him and gave him a smack on the cheek. The blood rushed back into his head.  
brbr  
"What was that for!" he cried. He was flushing by now.  
brbr  
"The blood drained from your face. It's not healthy to stay that way, you know," Caleia merely stated. She smiled inwardly. "C'mon, guys, lets go." She plucked her cards out of Seto's hand and returned them to her deck as they turned and walked away.   
brbr  
When they were out of earshot Joey exploded in laughter. "Didja see the look on his face, like he saw a ghost or something!"   
brbr  
"Yeah, that was pretty sweet. THE Seto Kaiba-- his face like that-- I only wish I had a camera, and you slapping him on the face--you've gained my respect!" Tristen continued on. Caleia only smile and said nothing.   
brbr  
They finally got to Yugi's grandfather's Game Shop.   
brbr  
"You live in a store?" Caleia asked in wonder.  
brbr  
"No, I live above it with my grandpa, he owns the shop."  
brbr  
"Cool!" They walked in.  
brbr  
"Grandpa I'm home!" Yugi called to the old man at the counter. He looked up.  
brbr  
"Oh, hello Yugi."  
brbr  
"Grandpa I want you to meet Caleia, she's new to the school, and an awesome duelist."  
brbr  
"Hi, Mr. Moto," Caleia said as she bowed in respect.   
brbr  
"Hello Caleia. Just call me Gramps like everyone else. You guys going upstairs, I assume."  
brbr  
"Yeah, unless you want help in the shop," Yugi said.  
brbr  
"No, I'm quite fine for now. Have fun you guys." They all went upstairs to Yugi's room. Tea took a seat on the bed, the guys flopped down on it, and Caleia just walked around looking at all the duel monsters posters and at the pictures around the room.   
brbr  
//I'm coming out, aibou//  
brbr  
/But Caleia.../ It was too late. The millennium puzzle glowed and the former pharaoh appeared standing next to Yugi (who was on the end of the bed). Yugi looked terrified, afraid of how Caleia might react.  
brbr  
Caleia felt the power behind her and turned around.   
brbr  
"Hello father."  
brbr  
**********************************************************************  
brbr  
So how was that? I know it's a bit longer than what I usually write but I was on a roll and didn't want to stop. Pleease review, it keeps me going and helps to get rid of writers block(don't ask me how but it does) C ya later! 


	6. Chapter 5:The First Duel

Kirsta (me): back! Here's the next chapter. School is giving me a lot of work. If I ever complained about work in middle school, slap me.   
  
*Caleia*:*smack*   
  
Kirsta: Not literally!   
  
*Caleia*: Sorry but you said---   
  
Kirsta: Never mind.   
  
*Yami*: Hey, quick question... if Yugi and Caleia are in the same class, they're the same age, right?   
  
Kirsta: Yeah, of course   
  
*Yami*: Then how can she be my daughter?   
  
Kirsta: Because age has nothing to do with spirits... or something along that line. It doesn't matter that Caleia and Yugi are the same age.   
  
*Yami*: Ok.   
  
*Caleia*: You know, you should know that, I mean, I do   
  
*Yami*: Yeah I should...hey Kirsta, why don't I?   
  
Kirsta: Because I wanted to explain it just in case some people got the wrong idea, and I didn't feel like writing a long note about it so I explained it to you instead.   
  
*Yami*: Well why do I have to be the one that doesn't know?   
  
Kirsta: Cuz it's either you or Caleia and I---whatever, will you guys shut up and let them read?   
  
*Caleia*: Fine   
  
*Yami*: Fine   
  
Kirsta: Oh yeah, almost forgot disclaimer again, sorry.   
I don't own yu gi oh, duel monsters, all that stuff that I'm starting to get obsessed about, but Caleia and Keeper of the Cards is my own.   
  
Oh yeah, Yaku is also my own, you'll understand later.   
  
note: for mental talking... /Yugi to Yami/   
//Yami to Yugi//   
^Caleia's Yami to Caleia^   
^^Caleia to her Yami^^   
[Bakura to his Yami]   
{Yami Bakura to Bakura}   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
Chapter 5   
  
Everyone gasped, thoughts momentarily frozen. None of them blinked, or even breathed as they stared at Yami and Caleia. It was Yugi who finally spoke.   
  
"Wha--What?" At that point, everyone seemed to notice they were not breathing and took a deep breath, eyes still unable to pull away from the pair standing next to them.   
  
Both Yami and Caleia smiled as Yami turned to face Yugi. "You see, aibou, there was a reason I knew Joey would not win. I knew what was in her deck, I knew there were three Blue Eyes, I knew she was master duelist. I knew, because, as you guessed, I knew her. She is my daughter, the princess, Caleia, the one I appointed the Keeper of the Cards." His words slowly sunk into Yugi, Bakura, Tea, Joey, and Tristen's mind.   
  
"Keeper of the Cards, whadda heck is that?" Joey finally asked.   
  
"The one who I appointed to make sure the magic and game does not get out of hand. The title, and spirit, is passed down from mother to daughter in the bloodline, my bloodline, my original bloodline, anyway," Yami explained.   
  
"What game? Duel Monsters?" Joey retorted with a slight laugh of amusement. He could be so stubborn at times.   
  
"The Shadow Game, of course," Yugi realized. Joey's smile faded rather quickly. He had had his fair share with the others in Shadow games, and he hadn't liked the experiences.   
  
Joey only responded with a dejected 'oh' as he suddenly became interested on the paperclip on the floor. Caleia smiled as she continued talking. "In Egypt, it was my father who taught me how to play the Shadow Games, taught me how to summon the magic and the monsters. Each subsequent Keeper has taught the skills, to an extent, to their successor, and the rest of the skill comes to us when we spirit bond with the original spirit."   
  
"Don't forget I taught your daughter too," Yami suddenly spoke up to say.   
  
"Yes you did." That was all Caleia would offer. The others didn't question much. For Tea and Tristen, it might have just been because they were still in shock. For Bakura, it was probably because he knew too much than he wanted to know about the Shadow Game from his Yami.   
  
Suddenly Bakura's Millennium Ring began to glow and his Yami materialized beside him. Yami(Yugi's) immediately put himself between Bakura's Yami and Caleia. He would die before he let the other Yami hurt her.   
  
"Hello Caleia, we meet again," the yami said. The former pharaoh did not like the sound of his voice.   
  
"I'm not going to let you hurt--" he started to say. Bakura was frozen with fear for Caleia, thinking of the conversation he had with his Yami earlier that day at school.   
  
"Who said I was going to harm her, oh great pharaoh," Yami Bakura mocked. Yami still didn't let his guard down, but Caleia's expression was purely different.   
  
Out of nowhere, Caleia ran over and jumped on Yami Bakura, knocking him down and giving him a big hug. Yami looked at her in confusion. "You know him?" he asked his daughter. Caleia stood back up before she answered.   
  
"Yes, he's an old friend of mine. I met him the first time I sneaked out of the palace." Yami's expression suddenly changed again, for better or worse was still to be decided.   
  
"You what! You sneaked out of the palace! Wait...'the first time'...so you did this more than once!" he practically shouted.   
  
'Maybe I shouldn't have told him that,' Caleia mused. "Did you think I spent my whole life cooped up in the palace?" she said in an amused voice.   
  
"No, but I expected you to have asked for my permission first. What if you got hurt--"   
  
"That was the reason I didn't ask and I snuck out. The first time I asked your permission, you let me go, I remember--but you also sent five guards to go with me. They scared the people in the city half to death, they wouldn't let anyone near me or in anyway see me, not that there was much to be seen. You made me cover up head to toe so that no one would see me! That's why I never asked again."   
  
"That was for your own protection!" Yami pleaded.   
  
"I needed to live a little, see life outside the tedium of the palace. I'm sorry if I disappoint you, father, but it was the only way," Caleia honestly said. Yami took a deep breath. He really never had ever been able to stay mad at her long, and it seems like that had not changed with time.   
  
"As she said, we met the first time she sneaked out of the palace. I didn't know she was the princess, and I didn't know for a while, not till she told me," Yami Bakura spoke up.   
  
"And so I guess when you found out you used her to figure out ways to get into the tombs, huh, tomb robber?" Yami said sarcastically.   
  
"I kept her out of that part of my life," Yami Bakura said. "She turned to be one of my best friends, and I wasn't going to betray that trust. I was one of the ones that helped her and Se--" Caleia shot him a glance that told him that she didn't want to discuss that part of her life yet. He quieted down. An eerie silence followed.   
  
"Ok, enough talking, lets go out and get some ice cream of something," Yugi suddenly chirped up. Everyone agreed, though Yami looked like he would rather have refused.   
  
"Father, don't tell me you've never tried ice cream!" Caleia laughed. Yami looked at her.   
  
"No, I've not had the urge to put something frozen in my mouth, thank you very much," Yami replied.   
  
"In shorter terms, he's a wimp," Yami Bakura said. The other Yami shot him an angry glance, but all the others only laughed.   
  
They headed down to the ice cream shop a few blocks down, talking about random things along the way. Every once in a while Yami Bakura would chirp up about something he and the princess had done in Egypt, like pushing an unsuspecting priest into a shallow river and running away. Almost every time that happened, Yami would shoot Caleia a glance saying 'you did that?!' It was all very entertaining.   
  
At the ice cream shop Caleia _made_ Yami try ice cream. He was very skeptical at first, but after the first taste immediately like it and ordered his own. By the time they left Yami had already decided that his favorite flavor was Mint Chocolate Chip, and that you shouldn't eat ice cream too fast. His first encounter with a brain freeze was very amusing to watch.   
  
Names for Caleia were getting confusing. She kept say "Bakura" and got two answers, so she finally started calling one Yami Bakura, as the others were already calling her father Yami. Around the gang, she would call him father, but she also called him Yami around other people. Saying Yami Bakura was getting annoying though, so she thought of interesting ways to herself of what to call her old friend.   
  
After that, they went to the Dueling Arcade. Walking there, Caleia finally thought up of a name. "Is it just me, or does Yami Bakura seem to be a mouthful to say? Is there any other names you call him?" Yami Bakura gave her a, 'what the--' look in amusement. "I know, how bout Yaku?"   
  
"Yaku?" Joey said. "Where'd you come up with that?"   
  
"YAmi baKUra," Caleia smiled and said. "You like it?"   
  
"I'm fine with it, but I should have known you'd come up with something like that!" Yaku said.   
  
"Ok, then Yaku it is," Yugi concluded.   
  
At the arcade, they all urged Caleia to register and duel, but she refused, not because she didn't want to play--she loved the game--but because she didn't want some title clinging to her. Yami made the point that she already had a title, but Caleia retorted that hardly anyone knew about the Keeper title. After that, the conversation was left alone, mostly because Yaku and Yami decided to inform the others that Caleia was stubborn and they couldn't change her mind--for now, anyway.   
  
Yugi, Joey, and Yaku took out their decks and sat down at different tables to duel, Yaku obviously dueling under Bakura's identity. Tea walked around to all three to do what she does best, cheer them on, as Yami and Caleia walked around to look at how other players dueled. Bakura had since gotten bored and went into his soul room, which was more convenient for Yaku so as no one would question his identity. Yami and Yugi at least looked different enough to pass for brothers or something.   
  
After returning from their trip around the arcade, Yami and Caleia walked over to Yugi in time to see him win against some boy before they walked over to the counter. The man there talked to them a bit, and joined the group's crusade to try to get Caleia to register, though Caleia showed no sigh of backing down yet.   
  
The clerk was in the middle of telling them how THE Seto Kaiba came down every once in a while to observe people, and sometimes to even duel a few people, when the door opened. "Oh and there he is," he clerk said suddenly. "Hello Mr. Kaiba, can I do anything for you today?" Seto looked in his direction and saw Caleia and Yami. A grin crept up slightly onto his face.   
  
"Well well, who do we have here? Caleia, isn't it? Came down to duel?" Seto snickered.   
  
"Actually no, I didn't."   
  
"She won't register," the clerk, Mr. Uda, said. Seto's eyes widened the slightest bit.   
  
"Oh, won't register? Too bad. Maybe you're too scared to duel real pros." Something in those words made Caleia snap.   
  
"That's it. Mr. Uda, I want to register," she said defiantly, at the same time reminding herself that this was not the Seto she knew in Egypt. Yaku won his duel and came over to see what the commotion was about, and so did the others once their duels were over. Yami told Yaku what happened, at which time Yaku exploded into hysterical laughter.   
  
"You're changing you're mind--" he said between waves of laughter, "because--because _Seto Kaiba_ offended you?" Caleia hit him in the head, but he couldn't stop laughing. The others had the same reaction, but restrained themselves the best they could to avoid being hit.   
  
"I swear I will hurt you later," Caleia whispered in Yaku's ear. She was about to carry out the threat right there when Seto spoke.   
  
"So, since you're registered, how about giving me the your first duel? Unless you're still too scared, that is," he taunted. Caleia was going to say yes, but her answer got delayed as Joey whispered in her ear.   
  
"Cream him." 'Oh good,' Caleia thought to herself, 'support.'   
  
"Of course I'll duel you, Seto," she replied, her voice betraying nothing. Seto froze for a second at the sound of his own name, not accustomed to having anyone call him by that name, except his brother, of course.   
  
The second he came back to reality, he opened the metallic briefcase and pulled out two dueling devices. "Okay then, a duel it is. But I would like to use these." He tossed one to Caleia, who caught it and slipped it on her hand. With her other hand she reached into her jacket and pulled out her deck, then shot a smile at Seto as she slid that into the holder. Seto had mostly mirrored her, but without the smile. They each drew five cards.   
  
"As I am a way more experienced player than you are, Caleia, it would only be right for me to allow you the first turn," Seto said mockingly.   
  
'That's what you think,' Caleia thought, but said, "ok then, I'll go first." She drew a card. "I play one card face down, and another face down in defense, and end my turn."   
  
'Running scared already?' Seto mused as a sneer crept up on his face. He drew a card--Blue Eyes. 'Blue Eyes on my first draw, not too bad, but lets save for now.' "I put Rude Kaiser in attack!" he said as he slapped the card down on the device. "Attack that face down card." A holographic Rude Kaiser appeared and ran over to Caleia, where a Mystical Elf appeared. The attack was deflected and two hundred life points were deducted from Seto's life points.   
  
"Not that great of a move, was it?" Caleia said as she drew from her own deck. "Dark Magician, in attack!" she announced. The life size holographic image of the Dark Magician appeared before her. "Attack Rude Kaiser, Dark Magic attack!" The Dark Magician raised a hand up and sent his magic attack towards the Rude Kaiser, shattering it. Another seven hundred life points were deducted from Seto. He was already at 1100 while Caleia remained stable at 2000.   
  
"Beginner's luck," Seto sneered. "Now I'll show you how a real pro plays. Blue Eyes, in attack. Attack that Dark Magician. White Lightning!"   
  
"You forget I have this on the field," Caleia replied slyly, turning over her face down card. "Dragon Capture Jar." Seto's eyes widened in slight amusement.   
  
"Not too bad, I'll admit."   
  
"Thank you." Caleia smiled at Seto, who couldn't help but smile a little back. He checked and scolded himself a moment later. He couldn't be turning soft!   
  
"My turn," Caleia reminded Seto. She drew another card--Blue Eyes--'sweet,' she thought. "First I play this magic card, Despell, to get rid of my Dragon Capture Jar, then I put Blue Eyes in attack. You do remember I have this card, don't you?" Seto looked as if he had.   
  
"I wouldn't dare forget," he said instead. "But you do know that they're evenly matched, of course, and now my Blue Eyes can take out your Dark Magician, and then your Mystical Elf."   
  
"Ah, then you forget that the song my Mystical Elf has been chanting is powering up my Blue Eyes, of course. So Blue Eyes, attack the other, White Lightning Attack!" Seto looked a bit taken back as his Blue Eyes was obliterated. He only had a handful of lifepoints left, and realized finally that he had underestimated Caleia. He drew a card.   
  
"One card face down, and this magic card--Just Desserts." Caleia's life points went down by 1500. Now she had less than Seto.   
  
"Ouch. My turn?" Seto nodded. "Ok." Caleia drew a card again. "Oh look, I'll use this, Stop Defense. That puts your--Pale Beast--in attack mode. Then I'll get my Blue Eyes to attack it--and that takes out the rest of your life points. I win," she simply stated. Everyone in the arcade stopped and stared in disbelief, everyone except Yami and Yaku, that is. They just looked on.   
  
"Mr. Uda, don't put the duel on record, please, it's okay, really," Caleia said before the man put the duel into the records. Seto looked at her with full curiosity. It wasn't often that someone doesn't want a win recorded, especially one against the one of the highest-ranking duel monsters champions in the world.   
  
"Good duel, Caleia. I have to admit, I underestimated your skill. That, of course, won't happen again. I'll see you at school," Seto said coolly. He took back the dueling devices, shut them back up into the briefcase, then turn on his heel and started walking out, his coat waving out behind him.   
  
"Yeah, I'll see you in school. And the same to you, good duel," Caleia called after him, flashing him another smile. Seto turned around at her words and again the smile was contagious as he smiled back, not bothering to try to conceal it this time.   
  
When the door finally shut, Joey spoke up. "I think he likes you, Caleia."   
  
"And why would that be?" Tea questioned skeptically.   
  
"He doesn't smile much," Joey replied. "And he didn't throw a hissy fit when he lost to you." They all started laughing.   
  
When the laughter died down, Yaku spoke to Caleia in their native tongue. "They don't know what we know."   
  
Caleia looked at him and replied in the same language. "He is not the same Seto." The others had only heard 'Seto,' except for Yami, who also knew the tongue. He spoke in it next.   
  
"Fate works in mysterious ways."   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
So how was that? If the ending sounds funny, don't worry. I know what I'm trying to say, it was just hard getting it down in words. I think I did it for like, about ten minutes? just to get that little line. This was the best I could come up with, everything before was even more confusing, even to me.   
  
Notes:   
**Yami Bakura was really getting too long to type so much, so that's the main reason for that change.   
**I know Mystic Elf in the card game can't power up Blue Eyes but I'm using the TV version where she does that so don't flame me for it. :)   
**I know some of the cards Seto used in this might not be in his deck, but I figured two points...   
A) he has a whole lot more cards than what's in his deck   
B) I just felt like it :)   
  
Review pleeease. If I get enough I might write a prequel to this with Caleia and two characters that'll be introduced later named Aanya and Serashi and their life in Ancient Egypt with sneaking out of the palace and stuff. I'm already starting to think about what I'd put in it, but I'm not sure if I should start it after I'm done with this one. Tell me what you think. C ya all later!   
  
~Kirsta~ 


	7. Chapter 6:Foodfight

Grrrrr... writer's block again. i can't think much but I'm trying. the prequel idea is a go for now but here's the problem, I'm thinking too much on it so now i know more for that than this, but I don't want to start writing that one yet. ahhhhhh! this'll be a pretty short chap cuz i need to do my homework really bad but i wanna update this for all you who have stuck with me. oh yeah and if you're someone who tried to review but couldn't cuz it said i only could get reviews from other authors, i'm sorry and plead temporary insanity for that. i had no idea i had that turned on, but now its off.  
brbr  
This chapter is a humor fluff chapter mainly cuz i'm still trying to figure out what should happen next. by the end of it i hope i have and i might hint on something if i can. If you don't want to read the humor/funny fluff stuff just read the section after the last break.  
  
brbr Disclaimer again: I don't own yu gi oh, duel monsters, all that stuff that I'm starting to get obsessed about, but, Yaku, Caleia Kaza, and Keeper of the Cards is my own. (but that's given^_^)  
brbr  
  
for mental talking...   
br  
/Yugi to Yami/   
br  
//Yami to Yugi//   
br  
^Caleia's Yami to Caleia^   
br  
^^Caleia to her Yami^^   
br  
[Bakura to his Yami]   
br  
{Yami Bakura to Bakura}   
brbr  
Note: from this i learned that vegetables aren't always good for you, you'll understand later  
brbr  
**********************************************************************  
brbr  
"Hey guys, c'mon in!" Caleia said as she opened the door to find the Joey and Tea there. She was in an apron and had just come from her kitchen where she was making food for this lil party she was hosting. Tristan was gone on vacation for a few weeks, a dismay for his schoolwork, but that was just too bad for him. (Sorry Tristan fans) "You brought stuff? Good! Yugi brought casserole...I really don't know which kind, and Father's--sorta--helping me in the kitchen."  
brbr  
"Caleia!" Yami yelled from the kitchen.  
brbr  
"Ummm--I better get back in there. 'Ryou and Yaku aren't here yet. Put the food on the dining room table for now, and Yugi's---"  
brbr  
"CALEIA!" Yami yelled again.  
brbr  
"--somewhere, you'll find him," Caleia told them as she turned and raced back to the kitchen. She had only told Yami to keep stirring the stew but evidently, as she saw when she got there, she neglected to mention that if it bubbled too much he would have to take it off the stove and switch the pot to another burner that wasn't on. Luckily, it had only just started to boil over, and not much had come out of the pot. Yami was standing quite a ways back form the stove, holding the ladle on his hand stupidly as he stared, seeming to be a bit mortified by the event. His hand was bright red in some spots, evidence that he probably didn't pay much attention as the soup boiled up to his hand.   
brbr  
Meanwhile, Joey and Tea were in for a bit of a shock as they walked down to the dining room. A strangely dressed maiden clad in a green dress walked down from the staircase in front of them. Joey thought she looked familiar, but couldn't place her in his memory. Tea felt the same way. The maiden saw them and walked over, offering to put the food they were carrying away in the dining room for them. Joey glimpsed her ear, a pointed one, but even if he had not, he recognized the headpiece and dress. He handed over the pie he was holding, barely realizing his actions as he gawked at the Mystical Elf. Tea was busy enough trying to brush off what was now obvious to both of them. As the elf walked off to the dining room, Joey and Tea staring after her, they heard a laugh from behind them.  
brbr  
"Yugi!" Joey said as he spun around.   
brbr  
"You should have seen the looks on your faces--it was priceless!" Yugi responded, holding his hands up like a frame.   
brbr  
"Was that--" Tea began to ask  
brbr  
"Yep."  
brbr  
"But then--"  
brbr  
"Yep."  
brbr  
"You knew--"  
brbr  
"Yep. Yami told me when we got here."  
brbr  
"You mean that Caleia can summon Ireal/i monsters into the Ireal/i world?" Joey cried.  
brbr  
"Well, yeah," Yugi simply stated.  
brbr  
"These are things you need to tell us, Yugi!" Joey exclaimed.  
brbr  
"Hey, I didn't find out till I got here!" The doorbell rang.   
brbr  
//Yugi, go get the door// Yami said to Yugi over their mental link.  
brbr  
/But--/  
brbr  
//Caleia's really busy and I don't trust myself to be in this kitchen alone again//  
brbr  
/Then you go get it/  
brbr  
//YUGI!//  
brbr  
/Fine, fine, I'm going/ Yugi walked over to the door and opened it to find Bakura and Yaku there.   
brbr  
"Hey Yugi!" Bakura chirped up.   
brbr  
"Oh hey guys, you're finally here!"  
brbr  
"Where's Caleia?" Yaku asked.  
brbr  
"She's in the kitchen with Yami." Yugi shut the door behind them. Yaku started towards the kitchen, but Yugi spoke up again to warn him. "You might wanna be careful going in there--with Yami there it's probably a warzone by now." Yaku grinned at the words.  
brbr  
//Aibou, I heard that!// Yami said.   
brbr  
'Oops' thought Yugi to himself. He led Bakura to the dining room to put down the cake he brought and then they went to join the others.  
brbr  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
brbr  
"What happened to your hand?" Caleia asked in concern when she finally cleaned up the mess with the soup and took notice to the bright red burns on Yami's hand. He seemed to have just noticed them as well.  
brbr  
"Huh? Oh...I guess I got burned by the soup," Yami said. Caleia had already taken his hand and was at the moment examining it. She put her index finger on it and started to chant softly. Yami winced at the pressure from her finger, but then realized that it didn't bother him at all. In fact, when he looked at his hand again, it was mended completely. He realized that Caleia must have used a spell to heal him.  
brbr  
"I could have done that myself, you know," he said.  
brbr  
"Yeah, but knowing you, you wouldn't have." Yaku chose this moment to walk into the kitchen.   
brbr  
"You need some help?" he asked, surprised to see that the kitchen did not look like a bomb went off in it.  
brbr  
"No--well, actually, why don't you and father start cutting up these vegetables? I'm going to go check up on the others. And... use some common sense. If anything on the stove starts to do weird things, like bubble too much--" she looked at Yami, "--have the sense to take it off the stove."  
brbr  
"Yes ma'am," Yaku said sarcastically. Caleia laughed a bit before she tossed two knives at the yamis. Having had so much experience with weapons in their pasts, Yaku and Yami caught the knives expertly by the handles single-handedly. Yami had to check his first idea at flinging the knife at Yaku, Yaku had to do the same with Yami.  
brbr  
'Too tempting,' Yami thought to himself, still trying to resist. He was walking over to the counter when his temptation finally took over.   
brbr  
He spun around and flung the knife at Yaku, who ducked as it whizzed by him where the center of his forehead had been a moment before. In response, Yaku beamed his own knife at Yami, who jumped out of the way. The blade embedded itself into a carrot.   
brbr  
They started flinging vegetables at each other. One potato found its mark on Yaku's forehead as a head a lettuce was beamed into Yami's gut. Broccoli became a weapon as it hit a retreating Yaku in the back, and he responded by chucking an onion at Yami, the onion hitting his leg dangerously close to his crotch.   
brbr  
"Damn you! That was close," Yami cursed at Yaku as he flung another potato at the former Tomb Robber, hitting on him what the onion had meant to hit on Yami.   
brbr  
Yaku collapsed on to his knees as he began cursing in his native tongue. "Fuck you, idiot pharaoh!" he screamed. Yami turned his back on the other yami and started to laugh, he was enjoying this now.  
brbr  
But, that didn't last long as Yaku recovered enough wits to fling the previously said potato at Yami, hitting him square in the butt.  
brbr  
"Shit!" he yelled before he turned around and started flinging every vegetable he could get his hands on at the former tomb robber. It didn't take long before the vegetable fight, which now included fruit too, to go back to full force. Luckily for both, only about half every hit them as they weren't paying all too much attention to their aim.   
brbr  
'Oh look, celery!' Yami said to himself as he found celery on the floor. In a move that surprised Yaku, Yami picked up the celery and charged over to the other yami, whacking him in the head. Ducking behind a table to get away for a moment, Yaku found some celery also and stood up, brandishing it like a sword, Yami doing the same.   
brbr  
They charged at each other and engaged in a full--celery fight, each stumbling every couple of steps as he steps on something. Yami's celery snapped into two after a few minutes and Yaku used his moment of advantage to smack the former pharaoh in the head with the celery and kick his legs out from under him.  
brbr  
To buy himself some time to get away, Yami grasped the first thing he could find--the carrot that Yaku's knife had embedded itself into, and flung it up at the former tomb robber. The carrot hit Yaku smack in the center of his forehead, but the knife flew off. Caleia chose this moment to walk into the warzone kitchen. The knife struck the wall an inch from her neck. Yami and Yaku hadn't noticed that Caleia had walked in.   
brbr  
Pulling the knife out, Caleia flung it between them. Not to say they didn't have other things to worry about from each other, but when a knife from an unknown source whizzes by your face, you notice. The two yamis turned to see Caleia standing there with her feet apart and her arms crossed, and they both thought the same thing...'we're in for it now.'  
brbr  
"What the fuck is going on here!?" Caleia yelled at them. Yami was lost for words, but Yaku spoke the first thing that came to his mind.  
brbr  
"He started it!" he said as he pointed at Yami.   
brbr  
"Hey!"   
brbr  
"Zip it! I don't care who started it, but you two are going to clean this up, wash the food again, Iand/i chop up the vegetables--and if this isn't done when I come back in here in a half and hour I will set Ra on you!" she stormed out of the kitchen, leaving her father and Yaku again.  
brbr  
"You know, she's like you--she will carry out threats, so I guess we'd better start cleaning," Yaku said.   
brbr  
"I take that as a compliment, but I do agree," Yami replied as he started picking up some of the vegetables and putting them into the sink.  
brbr  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
brbr  
Caleia's aura buzzed with annoyance as she entered the living room where the others were. They felt it immediately--that--or they saw her face.  
brbr  
"What happened?" Yugi asked her.  
brbr  
"Ask them yourself."  
brbr  
/Yami, what happened?/  
brbr  
[Yami, what happened?] Both told their hikaris, who were fighting back hysterical laughter. Upon telling Tea and Joey what happened, they all bursted into laughter, even Caleia.  
brbr  
"But I've got to admit it was pretty funny!" Caleia said. She walked over to her cabinet and pulled out a N64. "Anyone wanna play Super Smash Brothers?" she asked.  
brbr  
"ME! ME!" Yugi bursted out, scaring everyone.   
brbr  
"I'll play ya," Joey said.  
brbr  
"Yeah me too," Tea chirped in.  
brbr  
"What about you, Bakura?" Kirsta asked.  
brbr  
"No thanks, I'll just watch."  
brbr  
"C'mon!" urged Kirsta.  
brbr  
"You don't have enough controllers."  
brbr  
"Then you can switch in with whoever got the worst score."   
brbr  
"That'll probably be me," Tea said unexpectedly.  
brbr  
"Well, then, ok, I guess, I'll switch in," Bakura finally said, giving in.   
brbr  
Caleia plugged in the N64 and started the game. Yugi picked Pikachu as his character, Caleia picked Kirby, Tea (obviously) picked Peach, and Joey picked, who he referred to as, 'the Zelda dude.'   
brbr  
The battle commenced. Joey picked his first target, Caleia, and charged. But before he could take a swing, Kirby opened his mouth and ate 'the Zelda dude,' taking his ability. Before he could recover, Caleia had Kirby throw boomerang after boomerang at him, then did a jump-chop-thingie and smashed 'the Zelda dude' to the ground. Finally able to recover, Joey directed his character to throw his own wave of boomerangs then charged at Kirby and started hacking away with his sword.  
brbr  
"Haha, take dat! and dat! and dat!" Joey said as he kept chopping away at Kirby. When she finally could, Caleia made Kirby jump away and out of reach. The battle continued with no upperhand for a while. Caleia finally had Kirby pick up the heart thingie to recover some damage then picked up a crate and chucked it at 'the Zelda dude.' It hit him head on and exploded. Caleia then had Kirby pick up a gun and fired mercilessly at Joey. Joey finally managed to jump back, but forgot that he was too close to the edge, and fell.  
brbr  
"Nooooo!" he cried as he watched 'the Zelda dude' fall off the screen and saw the explosion/crash. Caleia grinned evilly and headed towards where Peach and Pikachu were. The two seemed pretty well matched, they were almost tied for damage, but both close to the brink of dying. Caleia's grin widened as she saw a bomb appear. She had Kirby pick it up, then jumped to a platform higher than where the other two were. Aiming for the center of them, she had Kirby chuck it over. Her aim was precise as the bomb exploded right between them, sending both flying off the screen.  
brbr  
"I win!" Caleia cried happily. She looked at the clock. "I'm going to go check on Father and Yaku. ' Ry, you can take my controller," she said as she handed the controller to the white-haired boy, then got up and walked out to the kitchen.  
brbr  
Having had taken Caleia seriously, Yaku and Yami were just finishing cutting up the vegetables when Caleia walked in.   
brbr  
"Having fun?" she asked. They looked over.  
brbr  
"Yeah, just finished," Yami announced.   
brbr  
"Okay then--out--both of you. The others are in the kitchen, and send Mist in," Caleia ordered. Though they were a bit shocked, the two yamis walked out calmly, jabbing at each other a bit when they were out of sight.   
brbr  
"Who's Mist?" Yaku prompted to ask.   
brbr  
"The elf," Yami replied simply.  
brbr  
"The Mystical Elf?"  
brbr  
"Yep." Mist walked out from another hall. "Mist, Caleia wants you in the kitchen."   
brbr  
"Okay." She walked off.  
brbr  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
brbr  
"Man, that was a great dinner!" Joey said as he flopped on the sofa. Caleia's cooking was superb and they had all eaten their fill, even Yami and Yaku, who didn't really need to eat.   
brbr  
"Why thank you," Caleia said to the compliment. "After I got Father and Yaku out of there, it got a lot easier." They all laughed.   
brbr  
The two yamis and hikaris were playing tag team Super Smash brothers when the phone rang. Caleia picked it up.  
brbr  
"Hello?-- (This will be a one sided conversation) Yes this is her.--Oh hi, how are you?--- Next Saturday? No I don't think I'm doing anything. --So you want me to go with you?--I'll take that as a compliment.--*long pause* -- Well, I guess it might be fun.--- Yeah, sure I'll come. --Ok, talk to you later, bye. *click*"  
brbr  
"Who was that?" Tea inquired.  
brbr  
"Seto Kaiba. He asked me to go with him to some big party thingie his company's hosting next Saturday."  
brbr  
"And you accepted?"  
brbr  
"Yeah."  
brbr  
  
**********************************************************************  
brbr  
A lil chapter to clear my head, that's all. I had a lot of fun writing it, but please don't flame me for writing fluff. Thanks Akei for helping me with the vegetable fight idea. I might not ever look at a vegetable the same way again. Please review! I actually got it working again. c ya all soon.  
brbr  
~Kirsta~ 


	8. Chapter 7:Love Long Ago

Hey! Meesa hasa clear mind today. I'm kinda hyper right now as I type this beginning down, but I think it'll be dead by the time I hit the books (in ten minutes). Oh and did I mention that school is annoying? And--I have yearbook pics in 2 days... lucky me. I wouldn't mind it half as much if i didn't have this stupid zit form on my forehead yesturday. Oh well, guess I'll have to go get some more concealer. Enjoy the story and review pleeeeeease. If you can fire an idea at me pleeease do cuz after this party thingie with Seto I don't know what to do with him and Caleia next.   
  
Disclaimer: its on the last 6 chapters, I'm lazy rite now, so bottom line... you c this, you don't sue, we all happy... okay?   
  
I'm also gonna be lazy with the mental talking things but they'll be the same anyway.   
  
Oh yeah and one more thing since last chapter this is backtracking like, 20 minutes or so-so the phone call did not happen yet. **********************************************************************   
  
Chapter 7   
  
Seto sat comfortably in his big leather executive chair at his desk, in his office, at his house. He had finished all of what was on his itinerary for today's work schedule and Mokuba wasn't going to be home from daycamp for another hour or so. He had thought about going down to the Dueling Corner to duel a little, but he just didn't feel like leaving the house right now.   
  
Pressing a button on the speaker on his desk, Seto was about to tell someone from the kitchen to bring him up a glass of chocolate milk or something, but decided against it. At least going down there would give him something to do.   
  
At the top of the staircase, Seto simply sat on the rail and simply slid down, a skill he had mastered through the years. As he slid though, his cards accidentally slipped out of his pocket. He made a feeble attempt to grab them, checking himself as he did not want to fall, then walked over to pick them up when he reached the bottom of the steps.   
  
Straightening them, he came across on of his Blue Eyes. 'Seven Blue Eyes,' he thought to himself. 'And all this time I thought I had all of them. And Caleia. She's not all she seems. Underneath that image of pacifism is a hard-core duelist. And she always seems so confident with everything she does, and so sincere all the time.---I don't believe I'm thinking about her!' Abruptly closing his thoughts, Seto readapted his expressionless face as he resumed his trip to the kitchen.   
  
He poured himself a tall glass of chocolate milk (sorry, my sudden obsession) and walked back up to his office. His desk a clutter of data disks and paper, he tried to organize them somewhat. He came across an unlabeled disk, 'label must have come off,' and slid it into the computer to check it out.   
  
It turned out to be his schedule/calendar. Glancing at this month's activities, he groaned as he realized that the company's annual spring party was next Saturday---which means he'll have to go through finding a date--again. He refused to show up alone and without a date. Many of his important clients will be there and he just didn't want them all to know that he _couldn't_ find a date.   
  
He thought about who he could take. Last year he, out of sudden insanity, had asked Mai Valentine, but that was total disaster--she nearly cost him one of his most valuable clients. He thought about Tea, but immediately dismissed her--he could hardly stand Miss Perfect at school, much less here. And he pondered if he should just ask some girl at school, he knew a few who had crushes on him, but decided against it--they might take it the wrong way, definitely.   
  
'Caleia.' a little voice from his mind suddenly said. (this is really just him talking/thinking to himself) "No!" he said aloud, his instinctual reaction. 'You know you want to,' his mind persisted. Seto stopped to think about it. He had never realized it, but maybe he _did_. Her dueling skills, and beating him that day, had definitely earned her his respect. And though he didn't ever want to admit it, even to himself, her confidence attracted him.   
  
'But that _isn't_ reason why I would choose her,' as he had to keep reminding himself. 'I'm not soft like that. She's just obviously the most suitable choice, considering my options.' Satisfied enough with himself, Seto picked up the phone.   
  
He didn't actually know her number, but he had the resources to find it in a fairly short time. The phone rang twice before someone picked it up and said hello.   
  
"Hello, Caleia?--(one sided conversation again) This is Seto Kaiba.--- Good. Are you by any chance doing something next Saturday?---Ok, listen, my company is holding our annual spring party next Saturday. I am in need of a date---Well, yes, I do. Many of my important clients will be there and I do not wish to be embarrassed in front of them. You are, in fact, the most suitable person I could think of.---So will you come?---(long pause)---So you'll come?---Great. I'll talk about details with you later.---Bye. *Click*"   
  
'That went fairly well, I'd say,' Seto thought to himself. The business executive smiled to himself before he took the disk back out, labeled it, and went back to straightening his desk.   
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*   
  
(backflash) "And you accepted?" Tea asked Caleia   
  
"Yeah." Caleia replied.   
  
"Oh my god! You didn't! He didn't!" Tea stammered out. Caleia smiled.   
  
"Yes he did, and yes I did." Joey decided to be a smart alik--   
  
"I don't want to say I told you so, but I told you he liked you," he said. Yaku and the others, having quit their game of Super Smash Brothers when the conversation started, went over to Caleia and put his arm on her shoulder.   
  
"Looks like someone likes you--again," he said, then looked at the others. Caleia smacked him hard in he head. "OW!" he said, but Caleia's glare quieted him.   
  
Joey, who of course didn't get the message, piped up to ask, "likes you again? Wha?" Yami and Yaku looked at Caleia, who stared at the floor.   
  
"Tell him," she whispered in her native tongue finally. It was obviously hard for her. Yami nodded slightly before he turned to the others.   
  
"Millennias ago, when Caleia was princess and I was pharaoh," he started. Taking a deep breath, he tried to figure out how to recall the days. Caleia's expressionless face as she stared at the ground gave him no reassurances. "When Caleia was fifteen or so, I had to appoint her a mentor. Naturally for those times, it would be one of the priests. Caleia was there the day to pick--I let her choose and have a say, which my sons had not. I agreed with her decision, of course. She has powers to look deep into the hearts of others, or at least those who do not have the mind to keep strong barriers to keep her out." He looked at Caleia again. At least she moved. Yaku was holding her like she was his little sister who was afraid of the dark. He was whispering to her, but the words were barely audible. Caleia felt Yami's eyes on her and looked at him, her eyes telling him that she was okay, and to go on.   
  
"The priest who was appointed her mentor was hardly older than she was, probably by a year or less. His name was Seto." He paused again to let the words sink into their minds. Joey, Tea, and Yugi stared at him, then at Caleia, lost for words. Yami looked at Caleia too. She seemed better. "Caleia and Seto---they fell in love. If it had been under different circumstances, it could have been fine---"   
  
Caleia interrupted. "But he was a priest, my tutor, and by falling in love he violated his order." Everyone looked back at her. She stood up, willing herself to be strong. This was her story--she should be part in telling it. "We kept it secret for more than a year. There were other priests who were jealous of Seto--that he was so young, yet held such a high job. So of course, they were the first to discover our secret." She paused and took a breath. "And in that time, for Seto to have violated the priesthood code was a crime punishable by death. I used my authority as princess to order his safety--for a while. We both knew that there was only so much that my authority could do--only so far before the priesthood could overrule me.   
  
'They took him away to face trial. I pleaded his case, Father did, Annya and Serashi did too, but they still gave him the punishment of death. That's when I took matters into my own hand. I used my powers to get him out. Annya and Serashi bought us time by delaying the pursuit, but we had no idea where we could go.   
  
'But luckily we found Bakur--Yaku, and two other friends, Isis and Malik Ishtar, and they got us out of the city, helped us find a place to hide." Caleia glanced at Yaku, who gave her a reassuring look that settled her nerves. "I continued my duties as Keeper, but more subtly as to not draw quite so much attention to myself. I sent periodic messages to Father to let him know what I was up to, that I was okay, but I was wary to go back to Thebus yet. Seto and I had already moved twenty times in that first year in hiding to get away from the priesthood. They pursued him--us--endlessly.   
  
'But I did finally go back, one and a half years after we went into hiding. I went back to visit one day, alone. To have Seto return to Thebus was way too risky. When I left, I had to make sure no one followed me, that no one saw where I went. Yaku, Malik, and Isis got me in and out the quickest and quietest way, then I'd have to bid them farewell again as I went back into hiding.   
  
"She'd come back twice a year, unannounced so that the priesthood could not prepare to follow her," Yami interrupted again. "They could not dare touch her, but they knew that if they followed her she would most likely lead them to Seto. A year or so later, when Caleia came to visit, she was bearing a daughter with her. She asked me to raise her in the palace, to train her like I trained Caleia, to help her have a more--"   
  
"Stable childhood, normal childhood," Caleia finished. "To have to grow up in hiding was not what I wanted for her. I wanted her to be able to play freely without worrying about who was around her, possibly spying on her. I knew--and Seto knew-- that with the arrangement I would only see her twice a year, and Seto even less. I could at least visit her in the palace. She would have to be snuck out of the city for Seto to see her, and that obviously drew attention."   
  
Joey interrupted. "Ya really did love her, ta sacrifice so much for her. I don't know if I coulda done that if she were my kid."   
  
"You would," Caleia said to him. Joey looked back at her, confused somewhat. "I can see into the souls of people. You have the courage to do what I did--all of you do."   
  
"We can only pray that you will not have to show that courage," Yami whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.   
  
There was silence again. The subject, thanks to Joey, had changed, and everyone either did not want to bring it back up or completely forgot about it.   
  
It was only interrupted when Mist walked in and announced that she had finished washing the dishes. Caleia thanked her. The Eye of Anubis glowed on her forehead as she recalled the elf back into the Shadow Realm. In a bright flash of light, she was gone.   
  
But the effects of opening a portal to the Shadow Realm sent shivers through Caleia and the two yamis. A flood of dark energy, even more than the usual darkness that the Shadow Realm radiated, had flowed through their end. This was not dark energy like that the dark magicians and other spellcasters used--this was by far more sinister. Caleia slammed the connection closed. She looked at Yami and Yaku. Both still had a faint glow of the Eye of Anubis on their foreheads, residual effects from the unexpected onslaught of dark energy.   
  
The three looked at each other. They didn't say a word, didn't have to. Each was thinking the same thing.   
  
Something evil and powerful was there.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
....how was that? I had a sudden burst of inspiration for the end, but considering I still need more on Seto and Caleia falling in love, I'll probably only be able to hint here and there and add a few details on it in the comming chapters. I seriously need help Caleia and Seto falling in love so throw a few ideas at me ^_^ Review please!   
  
~Kirsta~ 


	9. Chapter 8: Evil Presense thanx, CB

Hey guys. sorry for not updating for so long its just that...school...marching band season...every weekend...need I say more? I think I'm going to do shorter chapters so I can update more, what do you think? If you're one of the people who has emailed me a week or 2 before (rite now it's 9/25) I'm sorry to say I didn't get to open it cuz my damn (*gasP* bad word) email server wouldn't let me read anything. It should be fixed by now so you might wanna send again. Idea submissions, even if lame, are always appreciated. I especially need help on stuff caleia and seto do as they're falling in love.   
  
*Yami*: You know, I think you just told them what was going to happen with Caleia and Seto.   
  
Kirsta: Oh shut up! that was the given part of the story--you think nothing else is gonna happen? Anyway... I'm thinking of maybe doing another fluff chap or a separate short story to clear my mind again...vote on it please! and if you vote yes to either please throw some dumb or weird things that could happen...lol i wonder what I could get.   
  
*Caleia, Yami, and Yaku together*: oh god...   
  
*Yaku*: No more potatoes...pleeeease!   
  
*Yami*: then how bout a rock?   
  
*Yaku*: Pharaoh! don't go putting ideas in her mind!   
  
*Caleia*: Then how bout me beaming a knife again and this time instead of aiming between you two I aim for...   
  
*Yaku*: Caleia! I thought you were my friend!   
  
*Caleia* *laughing* Hey, hey, just kidding....sides, Aanya would kill me.   
  
Kirsta: Hey! They all don't know who Aanya or Serashi are yet... so shhhh! Besides, I wouldn't hurt him seriously...well...at least not in _that_ way...I'm not _that_ cruel.   
  
*Yaku*: Geez thanx a lot. That's so comforting.   
  
Kirsta: Besides...a certain friend of mine *cough*_Akei!_ *cough cough* would kill me if she found out I hurt you like that.   
  
*Yaku*: I am soo loved. I need a new friend...is Malik comming in at all?   
  
Kirsta: Well...I dunno yet. I wanna put him in...its just...where? Akei will help with that...I hope.   
  
*Caleia*:And you know a certain Serashi will be very pissed if he's not here.   
  
Kirsta: SHHHHHHHHUSH! Would you stop mentioning Aanya and Serashi?   
  
*Yami*: You know that would kinda be funny if both guar...   
  
Kirsta: That's it! *pulls a card from her pocket* Magical Hats!   
  
The magical hats come down and trap the three in them, one in each... only mumbling can now be heard.   
  
Kirsta: Thank you...sorry for that...I'll let them out...soon...I guess. *Seto walks in*   
  
*Seto*:Hey Kirsta...Where is Caleia? *looks at the hats*   
  
Kirsta: In one of those   
  
*Seto*: Yeah...ummmm...yeah...quick question...   
  
Kirsta: SAy ummm again and I will send you in there with her.   
  
*Seto*: I wouldn't say that would be a terribly bad thing...but anyway...I wanted to ask if there's something going on between her and Yaku, I mean, besides that they're friends.   
  
Kirsta: *laughs* are you jealous? *Seto flushes* I think you are! But no, they're just really good friends, almost like brother and sister...that actually get along, anyway...so you don't have to worry about competition from Yaku, but I daresay he'd pose a pretty good threat.   
  
*Seto*:...uhh...yeah   
  
Kirsta: In other words...she and him are like you and Mokuba.   
  
*Seto*: That's a relief *face drains* did I say taht out loud?   
  
Kirsta: Yep but I still love you... but I am still trying to figure out to what extent you should be hurt in this story.   
  
*Seto*: Great...I'm going to go now...tell Caleia I said hi.   
  
Kirsta: Why don't you tell her yourself? *snaps fingers and one of the magical hats(with Caleia inside) slid over and sucked Seto in.   
  
*Seto*: What th--   
  
Kirsta: Almost makes you wish you had security cams inside there..lol..I wonder.   
  
Disclaimer: ummm... where'd it go? *finds a letter* oh look--aanya and serashi are blackmailing me...says that if i hurt leave out or hurt yaku or malik that i won't get it back...oh well...you know it already, i'm not typing it again.   
  
Same mental talking things   
  
Sorry that took so long but I guess that's my fluff for today.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Chapter 8   
  
Yami and Yaku stayed at Caleia's after everyone had left to "help her clean up the house," or in other words, discuss what had happened when the portal was open. The other four had not felt the dark energy hit them, for they were regular mortals that could not sense it nearly as much. At most, they felt a prickling at the back of their necks.   
  
"What was that?" Yami asked when Yugi, the last of the bunch, had left.   
  
"I don't know," Caleia replied.   
  
"Well, if its not malignant, I say we leave it alone," Yaku spoke up, still hoping for the best. With all the experience each had with the Shadow Realm, they knew that--that was probably not true. "And if it is, I say for us not to bother it unless it leaves the Shadow Realm and goes after us. For all I care, it could destroy the Shadow Realm and everything in it."   
  
"Oh, you do care," Yami and Caleia said at the same time. Yaku looked at them, confused.   
  
"What?!" he half demanded. Caleia and Yami looked at each other and exchanged a thought--it wasn't time for him to know.   
  
"Nothing, nothing," Yami told him. Yaku eyed him skeptically. Fortunately, (maybe) before he could question further, Caleia spoke up, changing the subject the and diverting his attention.   
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to agree that we leave--whatever that was--alone for now. Like you said, it has not attempted any harm, and we do not know quite enough about what we're up against, and that, as both you know, is a very dangerous thing. So just keep your watch up--we don't know if it is malignant or not, but certainly not knowing does not mean its not."   
  
"And we all know that things that radiate dark energy like that is usually very powerful, and very malignant," Yami added. Caleia nodded in agreement.   
  
"And keep a light touch with the Shadow Realm every once in a while, we should need to know what might be going on there." Yaku looked at her, a bit amazed at what he was seeing. Caleia no longer seemed to be that innocent, somewhat immature girl he knew and saw every day. She seemed to have matured.. and had taken a leadership stance that he usually only saw when she dueled. Caleia seemed to have read his thoughts, as she turned to him.   
  
"In this matter, I am not acting as just Caleia-- I am the Keeper," she said. Yaku nodded in half understanding. "But while we keep our eyes open to any information, I suggest that we try to be as normal as possible. Don't let this take control of your life," she said, diverting her attention back to the situation at hand. Yami nodded in agreement, as did Yaku.   
  
/Yami, are you guys finished yet?/ Yugi suddenly asked Yami through their link.   
  
//Yes Yugi, we'll be finished in just a second.//   
  
/Ok./   
  
"I think we'd better go," Yami announced. "Our hikaris might start to question what we were doing if we don't." They all agreed, so Yami and Yaku said bye to Caleia was they walked out and headed home.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
"Kiashi, give me my books back!" Caleia heard as walked to school the next day. It was Yugi's voice, and she hurried over to see what was going on. She rounded the corner and saw Yugi trying to jump up and get his books from Kiashi Mokakawa, a girl more than twice his height. She seemed to be enjoying herself, holding the books above her head with a smug look on her face as she watched Yugi's feeble attempts to grab them.   
  
Kiashi didn't see Caleia come over, too amused with Yugi to notice, but did notice when she suddenly felt the books jerked out of her hand, her hands twisted behind her back, and was pinned to the ground.   
  
"Arrrr, Wheeler get off of me!" she screamed. Caleia's expression turned to that of slight amusement.   
  
"This isn't Joey," she said in her ear. Kiashi twisted her head around and saw that it was Caleia.   
  
"You! Get off of me!" she yelled.   
  
"As you wish," Caleia pleasantly said. She let Kiashi go and went over to stand with Yugi, handing him his books.   
  
"Thanks," Yugi said. Caleia smiled in response.   
  
"I'll get you back for this, Kaza!" Kiashi hissed menacingly, or as menacingly as she could, anyway, and stomped off, trying to brush off the dirt that was on her uniform.   
  
"You do that," Caleia called after her. Somehow, she was not afraid of her...wonder why. Then she turned her attention to Yugi. "Where's my father?" she asked. It occurred to her that Yami would have taken over Yugi's body and gotten the books back if he were here, and with a slightly further investigation with her mind, Caleia found that her suspicion was correct, she did not sense him in his soul room.   
  
"He said he'd go for a walk, and that he'd be back by history class," Yugi answered nonchalantly, not suspecting anything. Caleia instinctively tensed just a bit. Yami might have gone to investigate the thing radiating the dark energy. This worried her a little.. but the second part of the statement relieved her for now...at least he said he'd be back by history. If he wasn't back, then she would be worried.   
  
School went on as usual for the day, Caleia checking to see if Yami was back yet every once in a while. At least Yaku was there, in the ring, anyway. At least he didn't suddenly become missing and worry her half to death, especially when she had told them to be as normal as possible. This was not qualifying.   
  
As promised, Yami returned by history class, right at the start of it, actually. Caleia and Yugi both felt his presence return to the puzzle. Yugi, who had no idea at all what he might have been doing, just greeted him back. Caleia breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*   
  
*sudden idea stop*   
  
uhhhh...what happened? I blanked out. need help....pleease...review...suggestions...ideas...vote?   
  
A big thanx to cherryblossom for not only giving me ideas on the title of chap 5 but 7 too!!! thanks so much!!!*gives her a hug* *Caleia, Seto, Yami, and Yaku give her a big hug too* And to anwser your question, and probably the question of a couple of people, the Eye of Anubis is the Eye of Horus or the Eye of Ra or whatever you want to call it. I went on the official card site and the pic of the eye was labeled "eye of anubis" so thats where i got that. I hope everyone liked the beginning fluff part cuz that was probably the funnest part of this chap for me to write, at least. I was gonna cut it out but i figuered id put it in to try to make up for having such a short and cut off chapter...sorry, but i really couldn't think of anything else.   
  



	10. Chapter 9: First semi Kiss

School sux, didja know that? I was talking to Akei and a we were bored so we started asking dumb questions. One really good one is how did Yugi, Seto, Joey, Tea, Bakura, Tristen, and all those other kids get off school to go to Duelist Kingdom? I wish I could use that excuse...but then of course there's the little problem with my parents.   
  
*smack!*   
  
huh? what was that, i'd better go check it out.   
  
*umph!*   
  
Oh ra... better hurry   
  
*crash*   
  
STOP FIGHTING! Yami--that corner--now! Yaku--this corner--now! No one talks or moves till I say so.   
  
*Yami*: I'm getting sent to a corner...   
  
*Yaku*: what the heck?   
  
Kirsta: NOW!   
  
*Yaku*: oh ra!   
  
Kirsta: Don't push me...   
  
*Yami and Yaku pout*   
  
Disclaimer: *Caleia*: she's making me do this... Kirsta doesn't own YuGiOh but unfortunatly she does own me, Keeper of the Cards, and Yaku's name. Fortunately for him he has a variety of names so she doesn't own him. I'm only doing this for her because she said she'd let me go shopping if i did.   
  
Oh and just a note: Caleia thinks to herself quite a lot in this chappie so you might need to check to see it she's talking out loud or to herself..."abcd" is talking out loud and... 'abcd' is thinking to herself.   
  
for mental talking...   
/Yugi to Yami/   
//Yami to Yugi//   
[Bakura to Yaku]   
{Yaku to Bakura}   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Chapter 9   
  
The long awaited dismissal bell rang welcomely and the class slammed their books shut, anxious to get out of the school. Yugi, who had to get home early to help out Grandpa, who was a bit under the weather, said a quick goodbye and hurried home. Joey also left quickly as he was going to visit his mom and sister today. Bakura and Tea waited for Caleia. They were going to walk together, as they lived only 7 or 8 blocks away from one another.   
  
A hand grabbed Caleia arm as she walked out the door. She instinctively tensed for a moment before she realized it was only Seto and relaxed.   
  
"May I have a word with you?" he asked, then added, "I'll walk you home if you want." Caleia glanced at Tea and Bakura to see if they minded, but they didn't, Yaku even taking over Bakura's body for a second to wink at her.   
  
'Remind me to hit him later.' "Yeah sure, that be fine," Caleia told Seto, then said to the other two, "Bye guys, see ya later."   
  
"Bye," echoed Bakura and Tea. Caleia waited for Seto to finish packing up, he seemed to be purposely taking a long time to do so. When the last student walked out of the classroom, Seto finally closed his case and clasped it shut. Caleia, by this time, was sitting on his desk waiting for him, having gotten tired of standing.   
  
"Ready to go?" she asked as Seto got up.   
  
"Yeah." Caleia got off the desk and walked with Seto out the door. "Caleia, do you have a dress for the party yet?" Seto asked her.   
  
"Uhhh, no, I haven't gotten any time to go shopping for anything yet," she responded. "And I don't really know how dressy I need to get."   
  
Seto grinned just a little. "Well, this is a big event at my company, and it probably borderlines a ball, so I'd say you would need to get fairly decent. You know what? Since you don't have anything yet, maybe you could take Mokuba shopping with you. He's been to this event in previous years and he'll know what is grand enough. I for one am choosing not to come--I'd like to be surprised to see what you wear." Caleia blushed a little.   
  
"Is that a compliment?" Now it was Seto's turn to flush.   
  
"I guess it was. So are you busy this afternoon?"   
  
"No, not really."   
  
"Great, I'll tell Mokuba to pick you up after he gets home from school, he's been bugging me to ask you if he could come with you to go shopping." Caleia laughed a little.   
  
"That'd be great," she said. They turned the corner and there was a little cafe up ahead. "Hey wanna grab something to eat?" she asked. Seto took quite a long time to answer, having an inward argument with himself to figure if he should show any emotion towards Caleia.   
  
Fortunately his conscience won out as he replied with a just slightly less friendly, "Sure, why not?" and opened the door to the cafe. "After you," he said.   
  
Caleia smiled as she said, "Thank you." and walked in. They walked up to the counter where a waitress stood to seat people. The waitress took no note of Caleia as she saw Seto.   
  
"Hello, Mr. Kaiba, the usual table?" she asked as she pulled a menu out.   
  
"No, not today. A table for two please," Seto corrected. The waitress said a falsely cheerful 'oh, sorry,' and finally saw Caleia there. She pulled out another menu and motioned for them to follow.   
  
They sat down at a little booth in the back of the cafe. Seto ordered his usual drink, a latte, and Caleia ordered a frappe.   
  
"So how are you liking Domino High?" Seto prompted to ask after he took a sip at his latte. "You seem to be very relaxed with the work, especially in history."   
  
Caleia smiled. "No, its just that I know so much about ancient Egypt already that most of it is just review," she answered truthfully. "And math has always just come to me naturally. But science has always bothered me. That, I have to study for. You?"   
  
"Well, though I don't know too much about ancient Egypt, I do like the topic. Well--you hang out with Yugi and them, so you might know-- do you know about yamis?" Seto asked. Caleia was just a bit surprised that Seto knew about the yamis.   
  
"Oh, you mean about Yami and Yaku? Yeah sure I know about them."   
  
"Yaku?"   
  
"Bakura's yami. We named him."   
  
"Oh, well anyway, they're spirits from ancient Egypt. Yami was a pharaoh and -- Yaku -- was a tomb robber. And as it turns out, I am the reincarnation of a high priest from their time." Caleia nodded, putting on the expression of surprise. But now it raised the question, 'how much did he know?'   
  
"A priest?" Caleia questioned in a surprised voice.   
  
"Yeah, a priest. Me, can you believe it?"   
  
"Not really." 'Well actually, yeah, but that's beside the point.'   
  
"Me neither, but like I said, that's what they told me, so after that I just kind of developed more of an interest in ancient Egypt, find out a little about how my previous life might have been like. It's more of a fascination, really."   
  
"I can only imagine." Caleia said. 'But then of course I remember my life back then, so I'm not exactly fascinated by finding out about it.' "Must be really freaky to find out you had another life. Who knows what you might have done--who you knew, who you loved, what you've seen."   
  
"Well, I was a priest, so I doubt that I fell in love--" Caleia bit back her tongue "--but it does get you thinking. I mean, I obviously knew Yami and Yaku to an extent, but its just different. I can't imagine life without Mokuba, without school, and all that stuff. And who knows, maybe I've met you before."   
  
"Yeah, that would be weird," Caleia simply said, knowing the tones of her voice had changed, but she couldn't help it. She reminded herself that he didn't know, but it tore at her to hear him say those words. Seto didn't know why her expression and tone changed, but was smart enough to put two and two together and figured that she wanted to change the subject.   
  
"So enough about that. Where did you live before you moved here?" he asked.   
  
'Thank you.' "My parents and I lived just outside Tokyo. School there was a hazard, there were too many people, and not enough hall space," Caleia said humorously, all too glad to change the subject. "But besides that, I've visited a lot of unusual places." 'e.g. the shadow realm, obviously.'   
  
"Ever visited the Shadow Realm?" Seto suddenly prompted.   
  
"The WHAT!?" Caleia half shouted, too surprised to think of keeping her calm. Seto glanced at his watch, obviously looking for a way to change the subject.   
  
"Oh my god, look at the time. Mokuba's probably home by now. He'll be worried if I don't call. I'll tell him to come pick you up here, that okay?" he asked in an unnaturally fast voice, changing the subject once again. Caleia let him off, recovered her calm, and told him that-- that would be fine. Seto nodded and took out his cell.   
  
*hello? Kaiba residence.* (Mokuba)   
  
"Mokuba? Its Seto. Home already?"   
  
*Seto? where are you? I've been home for almost a half and hour*   
  
"And you didn't even think to call me--"   
  
*I'm sorry, big brother.*   
  
"Apology accepted. Hey, kid, remember you said you wanted to tag along with Caleia to go shopping for the party?"   
  
*Yeah, of course.*   
  
"Well I just asked her, and she said she'd be glad to take you along."   
  
*Really?! You're not kidding?*   
  
"If you don't believe me--   
  
*No, I--*   
  
"Just ask her yourself." Seto handed the phone over to Caleia.   
  
~Hello? Mokuba? It's Caleia~   
  
*Hi Caleia, how ya doing?*   
  
~I'm good.~   
  
*So you really said I could go with you?*   
  
~Of course. I'd be glad to, could be fun!~   
  
*You bet! I'm gonna take you to the arcade, and we can eat ice cream--"   
  
Caleia giggled. ~Sounds like fun! You don't mind if--~ She put her hand over the phone. "Does he know about Yami and Yaku?" she asked Seto, who nodded. ~You don't mind if Yami and Yaku come too, do you?~   
  
*No, as long as they don't start a big fight like last time.*   
  
~I'll be sure to tell them that.~   
  
*Ok, so I'll come pick you up right?*   
  
~Yeah. You're brother wants to talk~ she handed the phone back to Seto   
  
"Mokuba, we're at the Spot Cafe, you know where that is?"   
  
*Yeah, of course, you take me there all the time.*   
  
"Well, why don't you swing by here and pick her up?   
  
*Okay*   
  
"Alright, see you later."   
  
*Bye big brother*   
  
"Bye kid." Seto pocketed his phone. "He's coming," he told Caleia. She nodded, but had already taken her own phone out and was waiting for someone to pick up.   
  
^Hello, turtle game shop.^ It was Yugi's voice.   
  
"Yugi? It's Caleia, is Yami there?"   
  
^Yeah, just a sec.^ /Yami, you awake?/ the hikari asked his Yami, who had gone into his soul room to take a nap.   
  
//What is it, aibou?// a somewhat sleepy voice answered.   
  
/Caleia's on the phone./   
  
//Oh// He took control of Yugi's body, being too lazy right now to materialize his own, and answered the phone.   
  
"Caleia? I'm here."   
  
"Hey, sup?" she asked cheerily.   
  
"Huh? oh, nothing."   
  
"You doing anything right now?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Have anything to do later?" Yami thought for a moment, then consulted Yugi, who said no.   
  
"No, not really."   
  
"They you wanna go to the mall with me to look for stuff for the party?"   
  
"The Kaiba party?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Uhhh, sure, why not? Who else is going?"   
  
"Mokuba is, and I still have to call Yaku."   
  
"Oh Ra, not him."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You really have no idea how much I despise him."   
  
"Well, not really, but anyway, Mokuba said you have to promise us that you and Yaku won't get in a big fight at the mall if you want to go."   
  
"Fine, fine, but if he hits first--"   
  
"He won't."   
  
"Wouldn't count on that. If he hits first, I'm telling you now that I _will_ hit back."   
  
"That's a big _if_--and he won't. I might have to think twice about hitting you, because--" she glanced at Seto, "--you know."   
  
"What, that I'm stronger than you."   
  
"Wouldn't bet on that. But anyway, no, because--"   
  
"I'm you're father?"   
  
"Yep, but that doesn't mean that I won't. I said I'd have to think about it first, not that I wouldn't. Now Yaku, on the other hand, has had enough experience with me to know that if I'm serious and he agrees, but still does it anyway, I _will_ hit him. In fact, I think I do it anytime when he gets annoying."   
  
"I think I should adopt your way of doing things." Caleia laughed.   
  
"Well, you're gonna come, right?"   
  
"Of course, with only Yaku and Mokuba there you're gonna need some fashion advice."   
  
"I'm not going to comment. But anyway, you know where the Spot Cafe is?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Well you'll have to come down here cuz Mokuba's picking me up here."   
  
"Fine."   
  
"See ya later! Bye." She closed the connection.   
  
"Call--Bakura," she spoke into the phone. It had voice activated dial. Ryou picked up the phone.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hello, Ryou? Yaku there?"   
  
"Caleia? Yeah, just a--" the phone was yanked out of his hand.   
  
"Caleia, hello," Yaku greeted. Ryou slumped back into his room where he was taking a nap.   
  
"Yaku? Hey. Listen, I'm going to the mall to buy stuff to wear to Seto's party, wanna come?"   
  
"Uhhh, yes, who else is going?"   
  
"Just Mokuba and Yami."   
  
"Oh Ra. The little Kaiba brat--and him?!"   
  
"Hey, they my buddies," Caleia said in a playful voice.   
  
"Oh no, not the kiddie voice. You know I can't stand arguing with you when you do that."   
  
"Uh-huh. I know. So will you come?"   
  
"Of course. With Yami for advice, you'll need someone with some _actual_ fashion advice." Caleia laughed.   
  
"Well, I'll meet you in front of the Spot Cafe ASAP. Mokuba's coming to pick us up."   
  
"You think a toddler bike will carry us all?"   
  
"Yaku!"   
  
"Just kidding. See you soon."   
  
"Like I said to Yami, I'm not commenting. Oh yeah, you have to promise that you don't start a big fight at the mall--Mokuba's request, and I'd have to agree with him."   
  
"Ok fine, that's only if he doesn't hit first."   
  
"He won't."   
  
"Sure...yeah."   
  
"I'm making sure, I've already threatened him, and I extend that to you." Yaku was silent for a moment.   
  
"You know I hate it when you do that."   
  
"Yeah, I know, and you know I carry out threats if necessary."   
  
"All too well."   
  
"Good, so that's clear. I'll see you in a bit, right?"   
  
"Yeah. See ya."   
  
"Bye." Caleia now pocketed her own phone, then looked at Seto, who has a slightly amused expression on his face.   
  
"Threats?" he questioned. Caleia only giggled. "I'm not going to ask."   
  
Seto and Caleia sat outside on the bench to wait for the three to get there. It was near winter now and getting chilly, and Caleia, with her school uniform skirt and blouse on, was getting cold. She hadn't expected it to not warm up much during the day, so she didn't take a jacket or anything. A shiver ran up her spine and goosebumps appeared on her skin. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, trying to conserve heat.   
  
"What's wrong?" Seto asked gently. Caleia looked at him, his normally expressionless eyes soft, concerned, and impossibly deep blue.   
  
"Oh, nothing, I'm just a little cold," she replied softly. Before she knew what was happening, she felt a heavy, warm material over her shoulders--Seto's coat. "I can't--you'll be cold," she retorted shyly.   
  
"I'm okay, really. You're the one that's in that skirt." Caleia smiled and laughed softly. She pulled the material closer to her body, her shivers chased away and skin smoothed again.   
  
"Thanks," she said softly, feeling much better now. They sat there in silence, not really able to think of anything to say.   
  
Something, or someone, caught her attention across the street. She had felt a strange sensation of darkness, obviously cloaked, barely perceivable, but she had felt it, and her head snapped up. There was someone in the alley across the street, hidden in the shadows, watching intently. Whoever that was must have realized that he had been discovered, as the figure took a step back and disappeared into the shadows completely. What scared Caleia the most was that as he disappeared, she felt him open a portal to the shadow realm and step in. She probed her connection to the realm, the same feelings coursed to her. Nothing had changed from the last time she probed, but now, she was starting to think that whoever it was, and she was almost sure whoever was radiating the energy in the Shadow Realm was the one who was spying on her, whoever that was, he wasn't going to leave them alone like they hoped.   
  
"What's wrong?" Seto inquired. Caleia looked at him.   
  
"Oh nothing," she said, trying to quickly come up with some excuse. "I was thinking about something and I realized something." 'Okay, that was lame.' Caleia hoped he wouldn't inquire more.   
  
Luckily for her, Yami turned the corner and she saw him. "Yami, over here!" she yelled, waving her hand. Yami saw her and walked over.   
  
"I brought you something," he said as he took something from his pocket. That something had a beautifully carved bronze and silver hilt, studded with small yellow crystals that formed a sun with a star inside--the Keeper's sign--the Sunstar. It didn't take long for Caleia to realize it was a knife.   
  
She undid the buckle and slid it out of its sheath, the silver blade delicately etched in a magnificent design that seemed to not have a beginning or end. "Its beautiful," Caleia whispered as she studied it. She slid her index finger up the blade, accidentally cutting herself on the tip. "Ow!" she exclaimed. "Sharp." She sucked on her finger.   
  
"You like it?" Yami asked.   
  
"Of course," Caleia answered. She aimed across the street at a little wood crate the size of a shoe.   
  
'Yeah right,' Seto thought as he realized what she was doing. Caleia flicked her wrist.   
  
*thud!* the knife flew across the empty street and hit the crate head on. "Whoa," Seto couldn't help but say. He went over and retrieved the crate, the knife still embedded in it. "It's dead center, how did you do that?" he asked.   
  
"Years upon years of practice," Caleia simply said, and that was no lie. With a tug, she pulled the knife out of the crate. Someone clapped behind her.   
  
"Impressive." It was Yaku, who had snuck up unnoticed behind them. "I'd give it a 9.5 on a scale of 1-10-- just a few millimeters to the left."   
  
"Damn you for being so picky," Caleia said back.   
  
"I know, I've always thrown a little more left," Caleia said nonchalantly as she sheathed the knife, clasped it shut, and tucked it into her bag with her books.   
  
Just then, Mokuba pulled up in his limo. "Hey guys, ready to go?" he asked. Seto handed him something the others couldn't see.   
  
"Yeah," Caleia answered cheerily. "You want us to drop you off, Seto?"   
  
"No, I'm fine, you four have fun, and don't get into trouble, Mokuba."   
  
"I won't." Caleia took off Seto's coat and handed it back to him.   
  
"Thanks," she said. Yami and Yaku had already gotten in and all three boys were waiting for her.   
  
She gave a surprised Seto a quick peck on the cheek and got in the limo, closing the door after herself. The car pulled away.   
  
Seto just stood there, his mouth slightly open, dumbfounded and lost for thought.   
  
^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^   
  
How was that? I'm starting to get a mild case of severe writers block (oxymoron)--that... and school block. If anyone whos reading this is watching the Colombus Day NYC parade you'll get to see me. I'll give you two hints and two hints only...I'm playing the clarinet, and I'm second to the end on (my) left of my line. (great help, eh?)   
  
*Caleia*: hey you said you'd let me go shopping...   
  
Kirsta: that's next chapter, honest. I'm gonna have fun with that-- and with Yami and Yaku there, who knows what might happen.   
  
*Yaku*: or how much leather stuff we'll have to end up buying for her to shut the pharaoh up.   
  
*Yami*: I resent that--but then, or course, how much striped stuff we'll we end up getting to shut you up?   
  
*Yaku*: Hey! that's not my fault, its Ryou's wardrobe.   
  
*Yami*: ever heard of shopping for youself?   
  
*Yaku*: well there's a couple decent shirts in there.   
  
*Annya*: and if worst comes to worst--or best, you can just leave the shirt off.   
  
Kirsta: Hey where'd you come from? Oh well, everyone knows you and your sister exist by now.   
  
Akei: I agree with Annya.   
  
Kirsta: Huh? Akei? Where the heck did _you_ come from? And oh yeah do you have the bio homework? I didn't get number 4 on the analysis questions.   
  
Akei: yeah, sure thing.   
  
*a tiny toddler about a foot tall, with long white hair and big brown eyes, walks it, dragging a millennium ring almost half as big as he was behind him.*   
  
*Annya and Serashi* Awwwwwwwww!   
  
Kirsta: Chibi Ryou, what are you doing here?   
  
*Chibi Ryou*: I wan wy bedtwime staawaie pweeeeeese!   
  
Kirsta: *scoops up Chibi Ryou into her arms.* Okay. What do you want to hear about tonight?   
  
*Chibi Ryou*: I wan hear one 'bou toom 'robbin.   
  
*Yaku*: Kid has good tastes.   
  
Kirsta: *dumbfounded look* Why don't Uncle Yaku tell you the story, he knows about tomb robbing more than I do. *Chibi Ryou looks at him excitedly*   
  
*Yaku*: Oh no! you're not getting me into telling a da--rrrn, darn bedtime story!   
  
*Chibi Ryou*: Pueeeeeeese wncle waku! *looks at him with big chibi eyes*   
  
*Yaku*: 'don't look at the eyes--'don't look at the-- i looked-- too cute...' Okay, okay, I'll tell you a bedtime story. *kirsta hands over chibi ryou to Yaku* okay. *walks to Chibi Ryou's room* once upon a time in ancient egypt...   
  
Review pleeeeease. Ideas needed badly---shopping hazards/events for next chappie especially. 


	11. Chapter 10: Shopping Part I: Fitting Roo...

The gang's going shopping...need I say more. This is a fluff chappie that actually goes with the story. I wanna get to it so I'm skippin everything and getting rite to it. Enjoy!   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Chapter 10   
  
The mall wasn't that crowded since it was a weekday, but there were enough people there to have to pay attention to where you were walking. Yaku's pants were soaked up to his knees, as he had decided to walk on the edge of the fountain, and, in an effort to get out of the way of a running little kid, Caleia had bumped into him, causing him to loose his balance and have to jump into the fountain. Caleia was still busy apologizing to him, but he had shrugged it off--he'd get his revenge when opportunity arose. Yami was still laughing.   
  
"Shut up," Yaku snapped at him. He kept on laughing. Getting out of the fountain, Yaku tried to wring his pant legs dry as much as he could so that they weren't dripping wet. In a quick motion, he shoved Yami towards the fountain, but luckily for Yami, he reacted quickly and caught the edge of the fountain instead of actually falling in.   
  
"Why you--" he hissed as he lunged at Yaku. Caleia stepped in between them. The glare from her was enough to still both of them.   
  
The first store they went to was one of the department stores. They headed up to the dresses and started browsing the racks--actually, Mokuba and Caleia started browsing...Yami and Yaku didn't exactly know what they were doing.   
  
"How bout this one?" Mokuba asked as he pulled a gown separate from the others, being too short to unhook the hangar. It was a baby girl pink one with lots and lots of tulle. (umm...how do you spell that?)   
  
'Pink and with lots of tulle...great' Caleia thought sarcastically. 'But I don't wanna hurt his feelings so...' "Cool, I'll try it on." She unhooked it and draped it over her arm.   
  
She suddenly felt someone pulling the back of her bra strap and letting it snap back on her back. "Ow!" she exclaimed, then spun around to see who the culprit was. "Yaku!" Yaku grinned. Yami walked up.   
  
"I really can't imagine you in that pink," Yami whispered, low enough that Mokuba couldn't hear.   
  
"Shut up!" Caleia whispered back. "If you two have so much to say why don't you help pick out a dress," she said a bit louder.   
  
"Fine," Yaku nonchalantly commented. He walked over to the next isle on the right, and Yami to the left. Caleia sighed exasperatingly and went back to looking.   
  
Ten minutes later they all met back up. 'Oh my god, how many did they have to get?' Caleia thought as she saw that everyone had picked out at least five dress for her to try on, including herself. Mokuba had picked out dresses that all had some form or red as the main color, from bright hot pink to orange to regular red to purple and all in between. Yami had, expectantly, picked out dresses that were black. Yaku had picked out dresses in colors from white to light brown, and Caleia had picked out dresses with dark blue in the color somewhere. The three boys piled the dress they were holding onto Caleia and shoved her into the dressing room.   
  
"Ow, hey, ahh, tripping..... thanks...hey...stop pushing...ow, hey!..."   
  
*slam* "Hey guys! Not fair!" Caleia yelled through the door.   
  
"We're not letting you out till you get one of those dresses on!" Yami announced.   
  
"Okay, okay, fine, chill...I'm getting them on." She took the first one she could find and changed into it. "Oh great, a zipper--- good, I can actually get this on----shit! it's stuck--- Umm, guys, the zipper's stuck halfway up...I need help."   
  
"I'm not going in there," Yaku announced immediately.   
  
"Me neither," Yami said a moment later. The two older boys looked at Mokuba.   
  
"Oh, no, no you don't!" Mokuba said as he backed away and began running away from the two.   
  
"Hey, get back here," Yaku said as he went after him. "It's a unanimous decision, you're helping her." He easily picked up Mokuba and dragged him back over.   
  
"But I'm a boy, that's the girls' fitting room," Mokuba protested.   
  
"What do we look like to you," Yami said. Mokuba opened his mouth as if to answer. "That's a rhetorical question!" he snapped before any sound could come from the little Kaiba.   
  
"I'm still not doing it!" Mokuba shouted loud enough for heads to turn in their direction. Yami and Yaku looked up from Mokuba and gave everyone a weird "I'm sorry everyone, he's embarrassing me" smile to explain, which, luckily, worked, then both looked back at little Mokuba.   
  
"Mokuba," Yami tried to reason, "You're the youngest out of us, very literally. It's the least obvious and embarrassing if you go in."   
  
*thud* "Ow! hey, need help, you guys there?" Caleia shouted again having apparently lost her balance trying to pull the zipper.   
  
"We're working on a plan!" Yaku hissed.   
  
"What goddamn--- oh my god--- is Yami trying to reason with someone to come in here and help me?"   
  
"Ding, ding, ding!!! You are correct!" Yaku said in a weirdly excited voice.   
  
"Yaku, are you okay? You're scaring me," Caleia remarked.   
  
"I feel fine, but I think the sugar from the candy I had before I left the house is catching up with me."   
  
"Oh Ra...." Yami and Caleia said at once. Mokuba looked scared.   
  
"Hey you know what, if Yami can't work out his plan why don't I just think of another one!" Yaku said excitedly.   
  
"Screw the plan, get someone in here to help me!" Caleia shouted.   
  
"Ok, ok... you go," Yami said, pointing at Yaku.   
  
"No, you." Yaku pointed at Mokuba.   
  
"Un-uh, you!" Mokuba pointed at Yaku.   
  
"No! You, you can go," Yaku said as he pointed at Yami. The argument rose again, and soft thuds were coming from the fitting room as Caleia hit her head on the wall.   
  
"Go where? And what are you boys standing outside the ladies fitting room for?" a familiar voice asked.   
  
"Mai! Thank Ra!" Yami exclaimed. Mai shot him a bewildered look.   
  
"Caleia's in the fitting room trying on dresses and got a zipper stuck halfway up her back. We don't want to go in, even to help," Mokuba explained.   
  
"Oh my god," Mai said exasperatingly. "What room is she in?"   
  
"Second to the left." Mai walked in and knocked on the door.   
  
"Someone's in here," Caleia called out.   
  
"It's me, Mai. Boys say you need a hand with the zipper. Don't you know better than to go dress shopping with only boys?" Caleia opened the door slowly.   
  
"Guess I shoulda," she replied simply. Mai got the zipper unstuck, it was the pink one Mokuba picked out, and Caleia finally got the thing on right. She stepped out of the room. The dress did not look right--it was horrible.   
  
"OH MY GOD! Do NOT tell me you picked that!" Mai exclaimed when she saw Caleia, who was making a surprised/disgusted face as she walked out.   
  
"Uhhh, no, Mokuba did," she told Mai.   
  
"Figures." Yami and Yaku, at the moment they saw her, started laughing hysterically, and Mokuba had the look of maybe-I-shouldn't-have-picked-that on his face. Mai joined in, and a moment later, Caleia did too. They were making a lot of commotion and not a few people looked at them, but they didn't really care. When Mai finally had enough of people looking at them, she straightened up and shot those people a look that made them finally turn away.   
  
"Okay, you know what, I'm coming on this little shopping spree of yours," Mai announced. "With those three for advice, you're going to seriously need my help." Yami, Yaku, and Mokuba shot Mai a look of 'hey!' but she didn't take note. "And first up on the agenda, I wanna see those dresses they picked out."   
  
Mai went through the dresses and sorted most of them out. Now there were only five left, instead of twenty, one from each of the boys and two of Caleia's own picks.   
  
Caleia tried them on and was faintly surprised that all the dresses were actually pretty nice. Having Mai for advice was a good thing. The only dress she didn't really like was the cream colored one Yaku picked out. Mai and the others, well, except Yaku who was trying to defend his pick, agreed with Caleia and decided that Caleia just didn't look quite right in light colors.   
  
Yami suggested they pick one to buy, but Mokuba and Mai insisted those weren't the best ones they'd seen before, and that there were plenty of more stores to look at. Seeing really no point of arguing, Yami agreed.   
  
The little group walked out of the store and head to another one. On the way there, they passed a little store. The others didn't take much notice, but Yami did, especially at the name-- Leather etc.   
  
He grabbed Caleia's hand and pulled her inside, perfectly intending to make her buy something.   
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*   
  
Hehehehehehehehe fun fun! I'm sooooo sorrry I haven't updated in sooooooooooooooooooooooooo so so so so long! I've just had severe writers block and the only getting reviews from ...one person!... was starting to get me down. Is anyone still reading this?   
  
I would just like to say that Cherryblossom is the best!! I haven't updated in forever and you still wrote reviews... if even just to urge me to update, but oh well.... Thank you soo so so so so so so so so so so so so so so muchie!!!!!! *hugs cherryblossom* You're the best!!   
  
Oh yeah and I almost forgot, I switched my email address to Kirsta_Nadaime@hotmail.com cuz netscape sux and i couldn't read anything. If you wanna contact me on an IM, my aol/aim screenname is asnchic88 if you have yahoo messenger or MSNmessenger you'll have to email me for my screenname and so i know to get on those cuz i don't use those often and don't wanna bother putting it up unless someone wants to contact me through them.   
  
If someone whose email is tay...somethingsomethingsomething, you know who you are, im sooooo sorry but i didn't save your email address and it got tossed along with the rest of the unreadable junk in my netscape account... pleassse email me again on my new email address.   
  
I love you all who actually read this( if there's anyone left) but pleeeease pleeeease pleeease review and in one way or another let me know what think about the story or at least read it.   
  
I'm putting the idea of whether writting a prequel or not up for vote again cuz i got hardly any feedback for it and am wondering if anyone actually might want it.   
  
OH RA I forgot to do my homework, gtg, c ya all later!   
  
~Kirsta~ 


	12. Chapter 11: Shopping: Part II: Leather

Hi again! I'm sorta hyper right now so don't be alarmed. I figured out a perfect way to be able to write more... and kill time in class when im done my work. I'm writing the chappies out on paper and it has its own lil yu gi oh binder that i carry around. It's perfect for french, math, english, and...almost every class cuz i almost always get at least 5-10 minutes of nothing to do. It's working great and I'm getting done so much quicker! Yah!!!   
  
Oh yeah and by the way this is another installment in the shopping episodes so its a lot of humor and madness.   
  
Okay, enough of that for now... hehehe. Q&A time!   
  
*Caleia*: *shakes her head* I hope you can tell she's hyper, this is scarier than when dad does it.   
  
Kirsta: that's only because when I'm hyper I might start hurting you all!   
  
*Yaku*: point proven.   
  
Kirsta: Shut up! anyway lets answer questions.   
  
first up....   
cherryblossom- *sup?* your review helped snap me outta writers block cuz wit you and all the other people who reviewed, I knew that someone still actually liked this story and wanted me to keep writing. I can't explain it but I guess it's like motivation to keep writing cuz i don't wanna let you all down.   
  
next...   
Love-Seto- hello. thanks for reading, first of all, and ta answer your question, I reallly have no clue. officially, Kifa (chibi ryou), Chyugi (chibi yugi), Aanya, and Serashi are my muses, and Akei actually gives me idea in our *real* world, but it does seem like the others (seto, caleia, yami, yaku) like to talk alot doesn't it?   
  
*Chyugi and Kifa nod*   
  
Where are the two sisters anyway, they're not doing their jobs... *pouts*   
  
*BOOM* *in the distance* Un-Oh. maybe I'll leave them alone for now. Serashi might be hurting her sister again.   
  
*Kifa* they be weeeen to weech wother!   
  
Kirsta: they're sisters *that explains it all* now do the disclaimer.   
  
*Chyugi and Kifa look at each other* Ummmmm.......we sowwie! we be pwayin wit da vacume and we had a witttle whopps!   
  
*Kirst hits herself on the forehead--chyugi and kifa panic*   
  
*Chyugi* We sowwwie, weeely weeely sowwwie. Pwwweeeeese don't wurt me! *Kirsta looks stunned.*   
  
*Kifa* Me twoo! pwwwweeeese don't wrut me twoo! We be good forwever and wever and wever!   
  
*the two start to cry*   
  
Kirsta: Ohh, don't cry. I'm not going to hurt you. Why would you think taht?   
  
*Chyugi* we hear woo tell the wothers u will hurt whem when they be bad.   
  
Kirsta: *sighs* they're different. You two are too cute to hurt.   
  
*Kifa* so you not gowwa hurt us?   
  
Kirsta: No.   
  
*Chyugi and Kifa* Yah! otay we twy to do da discwaiwer awgen.   
  
Discwaimwer: Kwista no own Wu-Wi-Woh or Duel Wonstas bwat we be wers...yah!...wand Waku wand Caweia wand Kweeper da cwards be wers too!   
  
Kirsta: Good job! *the chibis beam*   
  
^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^   
  
Chapter 11   
  
"Huh?" Mai asked as she watched Yami drag Caleia into the store. Yaku, having realized what created the pharaoh's sudden insanity, pointed to the store sign. Mai look at where he was pointing. "Oh!" she said, then it clicked. "Oh god!" But nevertheless, she, Yaku, and Mokuba followed the yami and his daughter.   
  
Yami looked like he was having the time of his life, as he enthusiastically browsed through a rack of leather jackets. But that, of course, didn't surprise many. A very dumbfounded, and slight scared, Caleia stood next to his stupidly, still in shock.   
  
"Umm...F-Father, are you alright?" Caleia asked finally, forgetting that she shouldn't really be calling Yami "Father" in public. Luckily, the other people in the store didn't hear or notice, but Mai and Mokuba did.   
  
"What'd you call him?" Mai questioned skeptically. Caleia and Yaku explained briefly, Yami being too busy at the moment to help explain, and Mai and Mokuba both replied with a simple 'Oh,' being still half confused but understanding enough--enough to know that if they asked further they'd just get confused more, so accept it.   
  
"I don't think calling him Father is the best thing to do, especially in public," Mokuba said.   
  
"Yeah, I mean, you're both physically the same age," Mai added.   
  
"People might get the wrong idea, you know what I mean?" Yaku commented, which got him a smack on the side of the head.   
  
"Shut up!" Caleia sighed as she turned back around to see what Yami was up to. "Where'd he go?" she asked and the others looked around for the currently crazy Yami. He was nowhere in sight.   
  
"Well, my guess is that he either went up or down," Mai said as she pointed out the staircase.   
  
"And I say we go upstairs and pray to the gods he's there," Yaku said as he had been to this store once before, when the two hikaris (Yugi and Ryou) had decided to take their yamis to the mall for the first time and Yami saw this store, and Yaku was now fully aware of what merchandise was on the lower level.   
  
The little group proceeded up the staircase (pretty big leather store, isn't it?) and started looking for signs of Yami. "Oomph!" Caleia made a sound as she found a bunch of leather jackets shoved into her hands.   
  
"Try 'em on!" Yami excitedly said. Caleia took a step and tripped, but fortunately for her, everyone just kinda lunged and caught her before she fell.   
  
"Thanks," she said gratefully.   
  
"C'mon!" Yami urged, growing impatient. "Hurry up 'en try 'em on!" Caleia sighed and dumped the pile out of her hands and into a nearby chair, then picked out one to put on. "Too short," Yami announced as soon as Caleia got the jacket on; so she changed to another one; this one was dark brown.   
  
"Brown? It's not black!" Yami exclaimed, mortified. "No! Un-uh, no way! Try on something else." Mai had her hand on her forehead and shook her head. Yaku rolled his eyes and Mokuba just looked shocked, having never, ever seen Yami like this.   
  
Yami was still freaking out. "Oh my god, how did brown get in there! Oh my--"   
  
"Yami! Calm down! Geta grip of yourself! Mai snapped as she grabbed Yami's arms and pinned them to his back.   
  
"We'll just put this brown one back on the rack, okay, Pharaoh?" Yaku coaxed as he picked up the jacket and took it away. Seriously, no matter how much he resent the pharaoh and would like hardly much more than to provoke him, he wouldn't want to provoke him to be like this, or worse than this. Right now, Yami just scared him, and Yaku would rather have an annoying Yami than a crazy one.   
  
The move luckily worked and Yami calmed down and got a remote semblance of his normal self. He took a couple of deep breaths and Mai let him go. "That one's okay," Yami commented as he saw Caleia, who had another jacket on.   
  
It took another half and hour for them to decide on the best jacket, but at least Yami wasn't jumping up and down, bouncing off the walls, and running around like a crazy, sugar-high five-year-old.   
  
Obviously, when it came to leather, Yami was absolutely obsessed, and very picky. He dismissed first the ones that were, what he says as, "too short for her," her being Caleia, then from the ones left dismissed the ones that were too long, in other words more than two inches past her knees, and of course he had another panic attack when he realized that one of the jackets was not all black and had some brown on it. This time around, he got slapped by both Caleia and Mai to get him back to normalcy. but when that didn't work, they had Yaku drag him out of the store and dunk his head in the fountain.   
  
"Holy shit!" Yami half-shouted as Yaku let his head out of the water. "What was that for?"   
  
You went crazy again," Yaku replied as if the whole incident was nothing out of the ordinary. Yami glared at the white-haired tomb robber, but the former tomb robber took no notice and grinned inwardly to himself. This was definitely one of his days.   
  
The two went back to the store and found the pile of jackets considerably smaller as Caleia, Mokuba, and Mai had frantically went through them and had taken out anything that a) they didn't like, and b) was remotely not black.   
  
Finally, Yami decided on the best one. It was black, obviously, as he wasn't going insane, with a stand up collar, not lose nor excruciatingly tight sleeves, and came down just past Caleia's knees. It looked pretty good on her, but was sort of scary in the fact that it looked like a ever-so-slightly-modified version of one of Yami's jackets.   
  
"Ah! Matching father-daughter!" Yaku cried. He felt something very hard and sharp hit him in the head as Caleia "borrowed" Yami's puzzle and whacked Yaku with it. By instinct, he made a playful snatch at it but all that got him was a fist in the stomach from the former pharaoh.   
  
"MY puzzle!" he snapped. "Hands off, stupid tomb robber!" Yaku looked at the floor and pouted, then looked up at Caleia with puppy-dog eyes. (awwwwww!)   
  
"Awwwwwww, pour Yaku!" Caleia cried and gave him a hug. Yaku whimpered a little and then his face lit up and into a grin. Now it was Yami's turn to look at his feet.   
  
"Hey, where's my hug?" Yami mumbled softly.   
  
"Awwwwww! Poor Daddy!" Caleia cried as she gave Yami a hug too. Surprised by the title, Yami took a second before he returned the hug and smiled.   
  
Mokuba and Mai were giggling to themselves at the scene but stopped suddenly and turned to see what Yami's eyes had suddenly fixed upon.   
  
"Oh no!" Mai and Mokuba said together.   
  
"Caleia, what size shoe do you wear?" Yami asked slyly.   
  
"Uhh...usually a 7-7 1/2, I guess," Caleia replied, confused. A childish grin spread on Yami's face like wildfire as he grabbed Caleia's wrist again and dragged her off towards the shoe section.   
  
"Ahhhhh!" Caleia cried as she tried to break Yami's death grip and escape. Mokuba tried to come to her rescue by grabbing her other wrist, but Yami just pulled him along too. Yaku tried to help by trying to trip Yami but instead, Yami jumped over the outstretched leg and Yaku ended up with doing nothing more than tripping Caleia and Mokuba and having them pile on him when they fell. Yami was still, now literally, dragging them along. Mai, seeing no point of risking her own safety to try to rescue them from Yami, a battle she knew she would lose, calmly followed the moving pile of people.   
  
After an excruciating minute that seemed like a hour, especially to Caleia who thought her arm was going to come clean out of its socket,(and Yaku who had people fall on him where nothing should ever fall) Yami finally dragged them to the other side of the store where shoes were.   
  
"Thank Ra!" Caleia said exasperatingly as she got up off Yaku. She rubbed her wrist, elbow, and shoulder, then her collarbone where the Millennium Ring had been threatening to pierce the skin with one of its sharp lil triangle thingies. "Ow. I'd say that stunt earned him one from us for payback," she said quietly enough so that Yami couldn't hear her. Mokuba, Mai, and especially Yaku, nodded in agreement.   
  
By this time, Yami had picked out boots for Caleia, and they fit, so that was left alone and Caleia paid for that as well as the jacket.   
  
"Okay, now can we go?" she asked Yami as the cashier handed her the shopping bag.   
  
"No," Yami chirped simply as he darted down the stairs before anyone else got a word out. The others followed him and went down the flight of stairs just in time to see him dart down the one beside it.   
  
"Oh no!" Mai, Mokuba, and Yaku said together as they knew what was downstairs.   
  
"Oh no what?" Caleia asked as they inevitably had to follow Yami downstairs. This floor looked like a miscellaneous section with anything from furniture to toys. Caleia spotted Yami as Yaku pointed him out. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Did I mention there was a weapons section in this store? Yaku merely asked, pointing out the obvious.   
  
"NO!" Caleia retorted.   
  
"Not this again!" Mai said as she spotted Yami. "Yaku, you stopped him last time, you have to do it again."   
  
"That was with using Yugi as a shield so Yami wouldn't attack!"   
  
"Too bad," Mai announced as she moved the whole group along towards where Yami was.   
  
"He he--he he--great..." Mokuba said sarcastically. The group slauntered over, wary of what was going to happen next.   
  
Yami took down one of the whips from the wall and cracked it expertly.   
  
"Yami...put the whip down," Yaku coaxed.   
  
"No," Yami replied like a little kid as he snapped the whip right above their heads.   
  
"Ahh!" Mokuba screamed and ran a safe distance away.   
  
But before the others could react, Yami snapped the whip again, this time as their shins, forcing them to react. Caleia and Yaku jumped and rolled away in opposite directions while Mai jumped back and went over with Mokuba. Yami laughed sinisterly as he kept trying to hit the two rolling people, mainly Yaku.   
  
"C'mon, tomb robber, I know you can do better than that!" he said to Yaku. Finally, the whip found its target and hit Yaku in the shoulder. Yaku yelped, then found that he had accidentally rolled to a corner, effectively cornering himself. He got up and rubbed his shoulder, which stung, but at least wasn't bleeding or anything as Yami retained enough control to not have the whip cut the other yami's shirt or skin. Yami raised his arm to prepare to strike again. Yaku raised his hands to protect himself, preparing for what seemed inevitable.   
  
He heard the crack of the whip and everything seemed like slow motion as Yami's arm came down. It seemed to take forever for the whip to strike him--then he realized why. Yaku looked up and saw that another ship had entangled itself to the end of the one Yami was holding. The other whip was in the hands of Caleia.   
  
Yami looked over his shoulder and Caleia and him both grinned. With a yank, Caleia forced Yami to turn around, or get his arm ripped off, and face her. With another flick of her wrist she untangled her whip and struck out at Yami in one fluid motion. He blocked the attack with his own whip.   
  
"I presume you still remember your weapons training," Yami said slyly.   
  
"I wouldn't dare forget." And with that, Caleia lashed out with the whip. Yami blacked her attack and sent one of his own, which Caleia dodged by going down on her stomach. From the ground she snapped her whip onto Yami's leg and yanked, sending him sprawling onto the ground.   
  
There was a crack from a third whip and Yami barely managed to defend himself from the blow by Yaku. Without letting Yaku untangle the whips, Yami got up onto his feet. He then untangled his whip and attacked, all in one smooth, fluid motion. Caleia got up and joined the fight, getting smacked on the cheek by Yami's whip lightly when she was not ready to defend.   
  
"Ow!" she said lightly as her attention went way up and she really joined the fight.   
  
The three moved as if in a dance, but Yami was very quickly losing ground against the other two who were bent on disarming him. They had resorted to more violence now, delivering blows that cut the skin slight. Yami sported a shallow cut on his hand while Yaku had one on his collarbone. Caleia was relatively unharmed as Yami didn't really want to hurt her in any way and Yaku was on her side, but did wear a cut on her shoulder from a missed blow by Yaku at Yami that hit her instead. She had snapped the ship on Yaku's back lightly to warn him to pull a stunt like that again. He complied.   
  
After a minute or so, Yaku and Caleia finally proved too much for Yaku. It took that long, of course, because they weren't aiming at killing him--that would have taken much shorter. But anyway, Yaku successfully snapped his whip around Yami's wrist and Caleia to his whip. They pulled at the same time, which made Yami lose his grip. Caleia grabbed the other whip and snapped, announcing Yami's defeat. Yami tired to grab another one with his free hand but Caleia stopped him with her whip.   
  
Mai and Mokuba now came back, seeing that it was safe. Mai grabbed Yami's ear and pulled him towards the stairs.   
  
"oww, ow, ow," Yami stuttered as he reluctantly followed Mai. Mokuba went with them, followed by Yaku.   
  
"You coming?" Yaku asked Caleia as she gathered the whips back up.   
  
"Yeah, I'll be right out. I'm gonna put these back," she replied.   
  
"Okay, hurry up, we'll make sure he stays out of the store." 'He,' of course, referred to Yami.   
  
About five minutes later Caleia came out, sporting a new, smaller shopping bad in addition to the large one containing her jacket and boots.   
  
"You bought something?" Yaku questioned. He took the bag and looked at the contents. It was a whip. Yaku looked at Caleia, surprised and amused.   
  
"Ah-HEM! Yami said as he looked too. Mai look also, then Mokuba.   
  
"Hey! Who knows, maybe it'll come in handy," Caleia said. They all started laughing.   
  
Mokuba made a mental note to himself to remember to tell Seto.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
*Chyugi*: Didjawa gwet what she said? Akwei fout it weeeely fwunny.   
  
*Kifa*: No.   
  
Kirsta: awww.. the innocence. heee heee   
  
lol that was fun to write. And it helped kill time in french class, so it was all good. i typed this up real fast so i could get it up and didn't feel like checking over so any spelling or punctuation isn't my fault...   
  
heeeheheeeheeeheeeee akei's suggesting i extend the whip thing... i might, but it won't be anything too detailed, probably, just a sentance or two to get your imaginations working...lol.   
  
the shopping series is not finished...by the way. c ya later. please review!   
  
~Kirsta~ 


	13. Chapter 12: Shopping: Part III: Arcade a...

Hey again! whole lil idea freaky idea that came to me in(...what the heck?) band and i didn't want to make it that long and really really freak you out.   
  
*Yaku*: I hate you!   
  
Kirsta: I love you too... and be happy that nothing else happened.   
  
*Yami*: I hate you too...   
  
Kirsta: and why would that be?   
  
*Yami*: you made my daughter...   
  
Kirsta: get over it! she's a big girl   
  
*Caleia*: Nuh-uh! *Pouts*   
  
*Kifa*: cwan we pweeese gwet some pweach and qwiet! Swome twoddwer war twying to twake a wap!   
  
*the others pout*   
  
*Chyugi*: swut wup or I twell Kwista to hwurt you!   
  
Kirsta: *surprised look* they got some high vocab for two 3 yr olds... hey wait a minute, who taught you words like 'shut up'?!   
  
*chibis fall fast asleep suddenly*   
  
*Annya and Serashi whistle innocently*   
  
Kirsta: ShoRans....   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Chapter 12: Shopping: Part II: Arcade and Splash!   
  
After another unproductive dress trying session at a little boutique, the lil group decided to stray from their mission again. Mokuba suggested going to the arcade.   
  
This mall had a huge arcade. there were the regular games that you'd expect at the arcade as well as several virtual reality games. They walked around to see what was there, and Mai immediately pointed out the Dance Dance Revolution game. Following her line of thought, Caleia insisted that Yaku and Yami try it out. Mokuba just giggled in the background at the thought. Yaku shrugged, even though he didn't really know what he was getting into, but Yami, who was watching the people on the machine next to the one there were at, refused.   
  
"It's stupid!" he exclaimed.   
  
"Who cares? It's fun," Caleia protested.   
  
"C'mon, darling, do it for the girls?" Mai urged. Yami cringed at the name.   
  
"No!" he flat out said. Mai pouted and gave him a puppy-dog face, which didn't work either. Caleia sighed as she tried to thing of another way to provoke Yami. And idea hit her.   
  
"Okay, then how bout this? I CHALLENGE you to play. too scared to play the game?" Caleia taunted, knowing full well that the Game King could not possibly be able to refuse a challenge.   
  
It seemed for a few moments that they might have underestimated Yami, for he was hesitating still, but Mokuba was the one that sealed the deal by say only ten words, but pushing him over the edge.   
  
"Well, Seto would do it, he'd never refuse a challenge," he simply said, building on Caleia's lead. It worked.   
  
"I have never refused a challenge, and I wasn't going to start now!" Yami retorted as he stepped onto the dance pad in defiance. the others laughed and he glared at them, aware that he had made a fool of himself and had fallen for their trap, but unable to back down because of his pride.   
  
"Well, okay then, darlings. I presume you know how to play this game," Mai stated skeptically as Yami got on the same dance pad that Yaku was on. The two yamis looked at each other.   
  
"Umm...actually, no," Yaku replied for the both of them.   
  
"I guessed as much," Mia replied.   
  
"Well, first of all, Yami, you have to get on this dancepad," Mokuba said and motioned to the adjacent dancepad. Yami flushed the slightest bit as he walked over.   
  
"Okay, now, see the arrows on the pad?" Mai asked. "The screen will show arrows running up the screen, with the outline of the arrow somewhere around the top. when the arrow gets to the outline, you have to step on the corresponding arrow on the pad."   
  
"Sounds easy enough," Yaku commented.   
  
"And keep in mind that there is a reason this is called _Dance Dance_ Revolution--you're supposed to be like you're dancing," Mai clarified.   
  
"No.. really?" Yaku said exasperatingly, giving her a sarcastic thumbs up. 'I'm not that dumb.' Caleia dug out some money and stuck it in the machine, and after a little confusion with the yami's getting the game set up, they were off, on the easiest level, of course.   
  
Yaku had his eyes glued on the screen, intent on getting this right. But as all experienced players of this game know, you won't do that well when you're all tense. Yaku was demonstrating this perfectly. It wasn't enough that he, no matter how he tried, couldn't line the arrows up perfectly, but he was getting so frustrated that he would bounce a little every time he made a mistake, which of course made it so he did even worse by adding in extra steps. Before long he was stomping on the pad, so hard they were afraid he'd break it.   
  
Yami, on the other hand, stood on the center circle and watched the screen, reaching out a leg occasionally to step on an arrow before quickly hopping back to his original position. When he got a little more comfortable, he began jumping for arrow to center to another arrow, with both feet, with every move.   
  
^^^Game Over^^^ the electronic voice announced as soon as that song was over. Yami looked mortally wounded at the score and announced while Yaku looked just plain pissed and, if not for the damage cost he'd have to pay the arcade owner, would be blowing up the machine with his shadow powers.   
  
The two unhappy yamis turned around to see the others who adorned the embarrassed-by-association look. Caleia drew her hand slowly through her hair and had the slightly wide-eyed expression saying, 'I don't know them,' on her face. Mai had her hand on her forehead and shook her head slowly. Mokuba had his head down and his hand shielding his eyes, too embarrassed to watch.   
  
"That was not 'fun,'' Yami stated, quoting Caleia's words from earlier.   
  
"Well, its not my fault you both suck," Caleia retorted.   
  
"If you're so great why don't you do it?" Yaku hissed.   
  
"Fine," Caleia said. She looked at Mai and Mokuba, waiting for one of them to volunteer to do this with her. Mokuba answered.   
  
"I'll do it," he said as he walked onto the other dancepad. they put in some more money and started the game, and, much to Yaku's surprise and disappointment, set the level to hard without a second though.   
  
The music blared and the game started. Caleia and Mokuba moved with ease and hit all the marks with at least a 'good' rating. They actually looked like what you're supposed to look like--two synchronized dancers.   
  
"You see, the problem you two had was that you were too tense. You have to feel the music and move with the beat," Caleia told Yami and Yaku without missing a beat. "you're pretty good, kid," she complimented Mokuba next.   
  
"Thanks. Seto bought me one of these for my birthday cuz I wanted one. I've kept it in my room to play with," Mokuba answered, also never missing a beat.   
  
"Ahh--" Caleia answered in comprehension.   
  
"How the heck can you carry on a conversation and still not screw up!" Yaku exclaimed, annoyed, as he waited for either one of them to screw up so he'd be able to have a comeback statement.   
  
"This isn't a hard song," Mokuba answered simply. "it gets a lot harder."   
  
"Yeah," Celia supported. The song finished and the electronic voice came over the speakers again to announce their 'good job' and started loading the next song.   
  
It loaded and a very fast-tempo song started playing. "Damn!" Caleia said sarcastically. "This'll be fun."   
  
It was just that. The fast music and steps made it hard not to trip over yourself, which both almost did more than once, but they managed to get back on step quickly. From the viewpoint of Mai and the two yamis, the game looked just plain cool.   
  
~~Game Over~~ the voice announced finally at the end of the song. Mokuba had beaten Caleia by a little, but both had surpassed the he-score, adding their names as 1st and 2nd on the list.   
  
"Whoa! That was fun!" Mokuba exclaimed as he gave Caleia a hi-five--well, a low five for her, anyway. Yami and Yaku looked at them wide-eyes and gaping. Caleia eyed them playfully.   
  
"So, boys, ready to try again?"   
  
"My pleasure," Yaku said. Yami just nodded his head. they got back onto their respective dance pads and Caleia put some more money in the machine. It started up again, and being the smart-asses they are, Yaku and Yami decided to set the level to moderate instead of very easy. Caleia didn't say anything and instead, just looked over to Mai and Mokuba. The three of them exchanged a look that clearly said, 'Oh my god/Ra--dumb yamis, dumb yamis.'   
  
Luckily, the first song was fairly slow, and, after about 50 reminders to loosen up, the two finally got the hand of it about midway through the song.   
  
"Good job, c'mon, keep it up!" Caleia cheered. (*cringe* too much like Tea) The song finished and showed a decent score for both of them before loading another song-- Wild Drive (Japanese 3rd Yu-Gi-Oh! Opening, really fast paced.) Caleia eyes Mai and Mokuba again--they were all thinking the same thing--'uh-oh.'   
  
It didn't go that bad--at first--; the two were able to manage to keep up--then came a moderately complicated footwork section. Yami got about four steps in before his feet crossed each other and he fell off the pad and flat on his face on the floor.   
  
"Ow..." he said matter-of-factly as he rolled onto his back.   
  
"Are you okay, daddy?" Caleia said in a little kid voice as she rushed to his side. Yami turned his face to face his 'lil girl' and nodded. Yaku burst out laughing.   
  
"Awwww, poor Pharaoh!" he mocked. Yami glared at him.   
  
"Fuck off, damn tomb robber," he retorted as he sat up. Yaku snickered. That move, however, had some bad side effects, as it had taken away form the tomb robber-s attention. The lapse in concentration caused Yaku's feet to tangle and him to trip over himself. Very unfortunately for him, he fell towards the bar that separated the two dancepads and hit his head on it, effectively knocking him out.   
  
"Yaku!!" Caleia cried as she went over to check on the unconscious yami. "He's out cold," she announced, then added, "dumbass." Mai, Mokuba, and Yami looked at her, surprised, then laughed.   
  
"Well, he it," Caleia defended. "He knew he sucked at this and he still took his attention away. Serves him right.   
  
"Agreed, but now what do we do with him?" Mai asked.   
  
"Drag him out," Yami replied, then added, "And I guess we should try to wake him." ***********************************************************************   
  
No, THAT'S NOT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, it should be, but I'm hyper right now and I feel like posting up more so I'm not gonna start a new chappie but continue this cuz the next parts too short.   
  
*Yaku*: I hate you. I DO NOT act that way.   
  
Kirsta: Oh and by the way, Yaku is outta character (as he would probably just blow the guy up or kill him) but I thought it was funny, and freaky enough to keep...lol   
  
*Yaku*: I hate you.   
  
Kirsta: Love ya too!   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
"C'mon, Yaku, get up," Caleia coaxed. The white-haired boy was beginning to regain consciousness and was lying on the side of the fountain.   
  
"I don't wanna go to school, Mommy," Yaku mumbled. Caleia gave Yami, who stood next to her, a puzzled look.   
  
"Yaku, get up," she said again in a commanding voice. Yaku stirred more, then opened on eye.   
  
"Oh, it's only you," he mumbled and rolled onto his side facing away from the former princess.   
  
"Yaku, don't make me hurt you," Caleia threatened.   
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Yaku taunted back. Then he opened his eyes and saw that he was on the edge of the fountain, precariously close to the edge by the water, I might add. "Oh shi----"   
  
*SPLASH*   
  
In one quick motion, Caleia had pushed Yaku into the fountain, effectively waking him up completely as well as soaking the rest of his body that wasn't affected by having to jump in earlier.   
  
Yaku surfaced, his hair plastered down and clothes dripping wet, and cursed at Caleia in their native tongue.   
  
"Watch your mouth," Yami snapped. Yaku, for once, actually shut up, a first. Yami looked at him, surprised. Yaku got out and flicked some water at Caleia, then excused himself to go to the bathroom, presumably to stand under the hand dryer for a while.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
*Chibis*: Gwo Caweia!   
  
*Yaku glares at them.*   
  
*eveyrone else laughs*   
  
hehehehehehehehehehehe *SPLASH* i like that... the next chappie'll be really short and i know exactly what'll happen.   
  
*Yaku*: so do it *groans* I hate you.   
  
Please review! 


	14. Chapter 13: Shopping: Part IV: Yaku's Li...

*Yaku*: I hate you..   
  
Kirsta: How many times have you said that now?   
  
*Yaku glares at her*   
  
*Annya*: Why do you hate her, sweetie?   
  
*Yaku*: don't call me sweetie. but read the story.   
  
*Annya pushes Yami off the comp chair and sits down. Serashi pushes Annya halfway off and the two share a seat and read.*   
  
Kirsta: Enjoy!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Chapter 13: Shopping: Part III: Yaku's Bathroom Incident   
  
'I must look so dumb trying to get myself dry,' Yaku thought to himself as he stuck his head under the dryer. His shirt was mostly dry, but he absolutely refused to take off his jeans to dry them. 'Damn it, why'd she have to push me into the fountain, she got something against me-- wait, never mind..." Back in ancient times he had pulled stuff like this on her enough that she would still be trying to get completely even, not that she hadn't done things to him before.   
  
As he thought to himself, he felt someone slap his butt.   
  
"What the fuck--" he shouted as he spun around to face some fat dude who had dirty looking hair and an equally filthy beard and grinned at Yaku mischievously.   
  
Not that that wasn't enough to scare Yaku half to death-- "Nice ass," the man said. Yaku screamed and bolted out the bathroom at breakneck speeds, scared beyond thought and out of his wits. He ran over to Caleia and crashed into her, obviously and effectively bowling her over.   
  
"Help me!" Yaku whimpered frantically as he pushed Caleia up and hid behind her. He peaked over Caleia's shoulder and saw the man coming out of the bathroom, seemingly looking for him. Yaku whimpered and seemed to shrink. Caleia looked around and saw why.   
  
"Oh--" she said absentmindedly, not wanting that filthy, scary man to come closer. The greasy dude spotted Yaku, grinned, and started walking over.   
  
A million ideas flashed through Caleia's mind of what to do, just none that she could comprehend. Yaku did nothing but whimper. Only one idea finally came to Caleia, and she knew it would work, but a) it didn't exactly look right--or feel right, and b) Father will be sooo freaked out. But as the dude kept coming closer, she was out of ideas.   
  
"Yaku, put your arms around me," Caleia commanded hurriedly. Yaku got the gist and complied, wrapping his arms around Caleia's shoulders and waist.   
  
Luckily, Yami wasn't looking at the moment.   
  
Caleia cradled her lips on the base of Yaku's neck, making it look like she was making out with him. She glanced over to the man and saw him hesitate, then walk in a different direction; the look of disappointment on his face.   
  
Caleia breathed a sigh of relief and got up, wiping her lips on her collar. She pulled Bakura up, then saw Yami's face, a mixture of surprise, disgust, and anger. He was obviously about to burst. But Caleia saved them all.   
  
"I'm sowwie, Daddy," she cried like a 3-year-old and pouted. Yami's expression immediately softened.   
  
"Oh, it's okay. desperate times call for desperate measures, I guess. I forgive you."   
  
"Yeah! Thank you Daddy!"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
*Kirsta, Kifa, Chyugi, and Serashi rolling on the floor laughing.*   
  
*Annya glares at Caleia*   
  
*everyone glares at Kirsta and the Chibis.   
  
*Annya*: Kirsta!!!!! I'm going to hurt you.   
  
*Serashi*: chill, lil sis.   
  
*Annya*: don't call me lil sis, im only a week younger than you and that's because mom cast magic so i wouldn't die cuz i wouldn't come out.   
  
*Serashi*: you're still my lil sis.   
  
*the two twins keep on argueing.*   
  
*Everyone stares at the twins now*   
  
Kirsta: *whispers to the chibis* I think they forgot about the whole incident, don't bring it up   
  
*Chibis nod*   
  
Please review! Sorry that was so short! 


	15. Chapter 14: Shopping: Part V: Finally Th...

Hi all!!! I was starting to type up the next part of the story when, i realized something...Caleia still didn't buy a dress!!!!   
  
*Serashi*: that's pretty lame, kirsta   
  
Kirsta: oh, be quiet   
  
*Annya*: Not that I think Seto really minds but...   
  
*Seto walks in*   
  
*Seto*: Talking about me?   
  
*everyone's speechless*   
  
*Chibis*: Seto-sama!!! *glomp him*   
  
*Seto*: Aiee! Get them off me!   
  
Kirsta: *snicker* heeheeheee   
  
*Seto*: Kirsta......!   
  
Kirsta: What?   
  
*Serashi saves the day*   
  
*Serashi*: who wants ice cream?   
  
*Chyugi and Kifa*: *gets off Seto* ME! ME! ME! ME!   
  
*Seto*: you know you shouldn't give them ice cream....   
  
*Serashi*: Fine, be that way. *looks at chibis* sorry guys, but Seto says you can't have any ice cream   
  
*Chibis glare at Seto*   
  
*Seto*: gulp.....   
  
*Chibis tackle him*   
  
Kirsta: oie... *shakes head* he doesn't get when someone's trying to help him.   
  
*Serashi and Annya*: here's to that....   
  
*all calmly watch Seto and chibis*   
  
***   
  
*Malik*: Why do I have to do the disclaimer?   
  
*Serashi*: cuz i love ya   
  
*Malik*: *growls* I don't care   
  
*Serashi slaps him*   
  
Kirsta: do it already, before we have to hurt you more   
  
*Malik*: okay, okay,   
  
Kirsta doesn't own any part of this story except her chibis, caleia, keeper of the cards, and the shadow guardians annya and serashi ShoRan, k?   
  
*Serashi*: Good boy! *gives him a kiss on the cheek*   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Chapter 14: Shopping: Part V: (Finally) The Dress   
  
To shut him up, Caleia bought Yaku a new pair of jeans. The group then continued their quest (*Kifa*: It's a qwest now!) Mokuba dragged them into an expensive-looking boutique   
  
The saleslady there seemed to know Mokuba, probably because this is where Seto and him get dress clothes made. Mokuba told her their little dilemma with finding a dress for Caleia.   
  
"Oh! You've come to the right place," the saleslady said cheerily. "What kind of dress are you planning to get?"   
  
"A gown," Mokuba answered for Caleia.   
  
"Great, and when do you need it by?"   
  
"Saturday," Mokuba again answered.   
  
"Saturday!" the lady exclaimed, "You've come to late to get one made, then; but we have some already made ones, and you're welcome to go through those. They're right over here," she said as she led them to a back room. "The fitting room's right over there, take your time."   
  
"Thanks," Caleia finally got a word out before Mokuba. The saleslady bowed to them before she left to go back to the front of the store.   
  
"Ok! Let's get started, shall we?" Yami stated as he started flipping through dresses.   
  
"Agreed," everyone else said as they began looking, too.   
  
Having been to a few stores now, they all had somewhat of a feel for what might actually look good on Caleia. This having been said, Caleia didn't have to try on quite so many dresses.   
  
*time lapse*   
  
There were four dresses that Caleia had narrowed it down to. She decided to let the others argue it out of which one to buy. It took about 5 minutes before Mai backed down and they narrowed it to 3-- but of course, boys are stubborn(heehee), so after that, not much progress was made.   
  
It was almost purely an argument of colors. Mokuba insisted on red, Yaku on gold, and Yami, predictably, on black. If somebody didn't do anything soon, it was likely that Yami and Yaku would kill Mokuba and then duel to the death in a Shadow Game to decide.   
  
Ignoring the arguing boys, Caleia and Mai went through more dresses, hoping to find something they would all agree on.   
  
"Ooooh..." Caleia said quietly as she found a candidate. It was strapless and black, with a pattern of gold-outlined, red roses diagonally down the front. Without the boys noticing, she showed Mai, who nodded in approval, then took the dress into the fitting room to try on.   
  
It fitted her almost perfectly. The smooth satin ripple as Caleia turned around to look at herself in the mirror. Only then did she realize that the black dress had a red undertone. With one hand she traced one of the intricate roses, marveling at its, and the dress as a while, simple yet magnificent design.   
  
"You're is so ugly!" Yaku half-shouted at Yami.   
  
"You stupidhead! Are you blind or just brainless?" (heehee...stupidhead is a funny word) Yami shouted back.   
  
"You're both morons!" Mokuba interjected.   
  
"And you're too young to know hat's actually good!" both yamis retorted. The argument continued.   
  
"Hey, guys," Caleia called as she stepped out of the dressing room. They didn't pay attention. "GUYS!" she shouted above their squabbling. They still didn't pay attention. Taking off a shoe, she flung it at them, hitting Yaku on the side of the head. The three shut up immediately and turned to see what was happening.   
  
"What the fuck was that for--oh my!" Yaku said as he prepared to fling the shoe back at Caleia. Obviously, he didn't get a chance to release the shoe. The three boys gaped at Caleia.   
  
"I think I like this dress, what do you guys think?" Caleia asked.   
  
"It's umm--umm--it's--"Yami tried to say.   
  
"Gorgeous--" Mokuba said   
  
"Stunning--" Yaku added.   
  
"Perfect just about sums it up, eh?" Mai asked at last.   
  
"Yeah, that's it," Yami agreed. There was a minute o silence or so, then Caleia let out a breath.   
  
"Thank Ra! You guys actually agreed. We're all saved!" Caleia said exasperatingly. Mai and Mokuba laughed, but Yami and Yaku looked insulted.   
  
"Well, we're just strong in our opinions," Yami retorted. Caleia shrugged it off.   
  
"Whatever, I'm just happy we finally found a dress," she said as she went back in the fitting room to change back into her clothes.   
  
They took the dress out front to pay, and so the saleslady rang it up. The price nearly caused Caleia to faint.   
  
"It's THAT much!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Well, you have to pay for style and quality," the saleslady said   
  
"I can't afford this!" Caleia exclaimed. The saleslady looked disappointed that she didn't sell the dress.   
  
"No sweat," Mokuba chirped in, brightening everyone's' faces. Caleia looked at him questioningly. He explained. "You don't think Seto let me come along empty-handed and unprepared, did you?" He flashed out Seto's platinum Visa card. "He gave m this right before we lift."   
  
"Ooooooh..." Mai awed as she looked at the pretty card.   
  
"WEll, I guess Kaiba's not as dumb as we think," Yami said simply. Mokuba glared at him for insulting Seto, but was ignored.   
  
Mokuba paid for the dress, then the group proceeded to leave the mall after the eventful evening. Caleia inwardly cursed herself as she suddenly remembered all her tests tomorrow, but said nothing to the others.   
  
Mai said goodbye first, heading to the parking garage to get her car. Mokuba phoned his chauffeur to pick them up.   
  
They dropped off Yami and Yaku, then went to Caleia's house.   
  
"Thanks," Caleia--thanked--- Mokuba as she got out. "That was fun, and I got most my shopping done. Thanks for helping me."   
  
"No sweat," Mokuba said. "You don't have any shoes or accessories yet, do you? No matter, don't worry about it. I still have Seto's visa, and he'll probably forget to ask me for it, so don't worry."   
  
"Uhhh.... ok, thanks, but don't spend too much of Seto's money," Caleia said.   
  
"Don't worry, I love him too much to spend TOO much of it," Mokuba chuckled. "See you Saturday."   
  
"Umm... okay, see ya Saturday." The limo pulled away and Caleia walked into her house with all the things she had bought.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
*Seto*: *face drains* where's Mokuba.......Mokuba!   
  
*everyone watches him look for Mokuba*   
  
Kirsta: this is very interesting.   
  
*Serashi*: even if he finds Mokuba he's not gonna find his card   
  
Kirsta: and why is that?   
  
*Serashi*: *flashes out lil silver card* I'm not a good friend of Mokuba's for nothing. *everyone eyes her* Just kidding. Mokuba wanted to pull a big joke on Seto and keep it away from him.   
  
Kirsta: oh! heeheee. *giggle* this'll be fun. I wanna help!   
  
*Annya*: me too!   
  
*everyone says same thing, too lazy to type it*   
  
Kirsta: fun fun... *eyes distressed Seto*   
  
Poor Seto, awwwwww! Please review!!!! Ideas for more fluff chapters are always appreciated, but keep in mind i gotta go through some more serious chapters first. Till next chappie!   
  
~Kirsta~ 


	16. Chapter 15: Getting Ready

Back again! thanks to all you who've stuck by this story (and/or have at least read up to this chap w/out giving up a while back when the story was really really really really extremely boring) I'm hyper! (wasn't that out of nowhere?) ahahahaha!   
  
*Serashi*: I am so scared right now *watches Kirsta*   
  
*Annya*: I think, more importantly, Seto should be.   
  
*Serashi*: *looks at sister confusingly* Why?   
  
*Annya*: you handed her seto's card, didn't you?   
  
*Serahsi*: oh yeah...   
  
Disclaimer: *Annya*: besides what she's buying online right now with that credit card, Kirsta don't own anything, kirsta don't know anything. The ShoRans own all she has owned. *smirk* *Serashi grins*   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Chapter 15: Getting Ready   
  
The normal tedium of everyday life, and school, resumed for the week, except for one, or maybe more, considering who we're talking about, thing. Every morning, Caleia would walk out of her house and find a little package for her. The first day this happened, she had been wary to open it, a little scared that it was a bomb or something of that sort, until she found a not taped to the bottom of the box.   
  
'Smart person... tape a note to the bottom,' she had thought to herself as she ripped the note off and unfolded the tight creases. Words from someone with fairly good handwriting greeted her eyes.   
  
  
  
Caleia,   
  
Here's something to go with your dress, c ya later!   
  
Mokuba   
  
  
  
"Oooh," she had said as she ripped the package open to reveal a shoebox. Obviously by now, it was a pair of shoes, --a really ice looking high heeled pair of dress-shoes, to be exact. She stuck them in the house to look at later as she grabbed her mug of hot coca and sped off on her bake to school, fearing that she may be late for class now that she had been delayed.   
  
Everyday after that, there was another package on the doorsteps. She got a pair of elbow high black silk gloves, a nice handbag, and an elaborate diamond necklace. It was totally overkill, in Caleia's own opinion.   
  
* * *   
  
"Your time is over, Keeper, I will break you blood," a man's voice said to Caleia, his hoarse voice sending shivers down her spine. She looked around the dark emptiness, seeing no one.   
  
"Where are you?" she shouted into the darkness. "Who are you?"   
  
"I am the one who has the power to rule the world. All I have to do is eliminate the nuisance of you and the Shadow Guardians-- and after you death, and your bonds on the card powers are broken, not even the Shadow Guardians will be a match for me. As to where I am, I'm not near you, at the moment, but far away where no one knows that I am here.   
  
"You still have not answered my question completely. Who ARE you?" Caleia asked with a sudden courage in her soul, her tone calm yet with authority, demanding a straight answer.   
  
"My name is Morsei, and I suggest you enjoy your life while you have one to live," the voice of Morsei replied menacingly.   
  
A head-splitting pain suddenly enveloped Caleia, her bones seemed to be on fire as se felt the wave of energy hit her. Unable to think, to feel anything sides the burning, blinding pain, Caleia could only clutch her head as she sank to her knees, her legs unable to support her anymore. She clenched her teeth, determined not to scream, but only managing to muffle her screams of agony. A few more seconds of this and she was sure to pass out.   
  
The pain only seemed to grow worse.   
  
* * *   
  
Caleia gasped as her eyes flicked open and she bolted up into a sitting position on her bed. The pain was gone, save for a quickly subsiding throbbing in her head. Her hand went reflexively to her forehead, as if to push the annoying, pulsing pain from her mind. The dream itself, though, was already starting to fade from her mind.   
  
It subsided completely in a few moments and the doorbell rang a moment later. Caleia looked at the clock, 7:00. Dragging herself out of bed, she sauntered to the door and opened it.   
  
"What the-- oh, hi, Mokuba," she started to shout. "It's 7:00, go back to sleep."   
  
"But..."   
  
"Mokuba, it's Saturday-- CRAP!"   
  
"Yeah--"   
  
"I forgot!"   
  
"Obviously."   
  
"Crap crap crap crap...."   
  
"Don't freak out! I brought people to help," Mokuba said as he motioned to the little group of people unloading equipment out of a truck and bringing it in the house, setting it al up. Mokuba motioned for Caleia to go back in, which she did. He closed the door behind them and introduced her to all the people.   
  
"This is Kathy Metch, who'll do your hair," he started. Caleia said hi, and Kathy bowed back. Mokuba continued. "And this is Daniel Syter, who's doing your makeup--Kate Kelsy who's doing your nails-- and ME!--" He threw his hands up to indicate himself, "--who's here pretty much just to hang." Caleia grinned in amusement at the sincere words.   
  
"Auhh!" Caleia yawned. "I'm taking a shower-- Just do whatever--" She stumbled away to the shower as Mokuba's team started transforming the living room into a beauty salon.   
  
Feeling tenfold better and much more awake and energetic, Caleia walked down the hall to see what Mokuba and his people had done to her house.   
  
Being somewhat hyper right now, (and this really scared me,) Caleia started running down the hall, then slid down the hardwood floor until her balance slipped and her feet got too far ahead of her body.   
  
*THUMP!*   
  
She fell backwards and hit the floor rather loudly. "Ow..." she moaned before picking herself up.   
  
"Kaza-sama, are you alright?" Kathy Metch asked behind her.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just hyper," Caleia replied Both of them laughed. "And just call me Caleia."   
  
"Ok," Kathy replied simply as she and Caleia walked to the living room, which was past resembling a beauty salon-- add a sign outside and it would be one!   
  
They decided to start with Kate giving Caleia a pedicure. It took way longer than Caleia had expected, but, not only were her toenails great but also, her feet and legs were silky smooth from all the different foot creams, lotions, masques, and oils.   
  
"Ooooh..." Caleia went as she slid her hand over her foot and lower leg. "This feels so cool!" Kate thanked her politely.   
  
The group then took a lunch break, in which Mokuba took them all to Cafe Spot. And there, Caleia realized he still had Seto's credit card.   
  
Back at Caleia's house, Daniel put a masque on her face, neck, and shoulders before Kate started giving her a manicure.   
  
To Caleia, it felt like she was at a day spa-- and Daniel had even given her the cucumber slices for her eyes.   
  
After Kate was done, the masque was ready to come off. Caleia's skin seemed to radiate.   
  
She changed into her dress-- it was 3:00 now-- before Kathy started doing her hair.   
  
Kate packed some of her stuff up and Caleia told Mokuba, Daniel, and Kate to go play video games or something to entertain themselves. Mokuba grinned and opened the entertainment center to find a console. He chose the PS2 and got to work loading some 007 game. Caleia, not being able to see the TV, didn't know which one.   
  
At about 5:00, her hair was finally done. Kath had put it up in an elegant bun with spiral curls flowing down it like a waterfall. Caleia was *SO* tired of sitting in that chair by now. She got up and walked over to see Mokuba, Daniel, and Kate paying Super Smash Brothers.   
  
"Oie! My butt hurts from sitting in that blasted chair!" she announced. Mokuba snorted as Daniel grinned, paused the game, tossed his controller to Kathy, then directed Caleia back to the chair, and sat her down in it.   
  
"I'm sorry, but you're not done yet." Caleia pouted and blew a raspberry. Daniel laughed. "Give me an hour and a half or so--I'll make your face so pretty that Kaiba-sama will gawk at you open-mouthed when he sees your beautiful face.   
  
"That'll be a sight to see," Caleia remarked amusingly. "Kodak moment, but I probably won't have a camera." Daniel took out about six shades of foundation and got stated applying it to Caleia's face and neck.   
  
*1 hr 15 mins later*   
  
"There, see? That wasn't that bad, was it?" Daniel asked as he finished off Caleia's lips with a layer of gloss over the lipstick. Caleia got up to go look at a mirror.   
  
"I don't ever want to see a chair again?" she remarked. Mokuba stared at her with wide eyes. She saw his face. "What? Is something wrong?" she inquired urgently as she turned to see the mirror.   
  
The girl staring back looked exactly like her, yet completely different. Caleia was almost taken aback, but very pleased with how she looked. She like the fact that she still looked like herself. Daniel had used natural toned colors on her face, so she didn't look fake and too made up at all. Her eyes, which Daniel, and she herself too, agreed was her best feature, were brought out with eyeshadows that accented them; not to say that the rest of her face was neglected, of course, not by a long shot.   
  
Caleia turned her attention back at Mokuba. "Seriously," she pressed, "do I look okay?"   
  
"Whoa," Mokuba awed, then snapped his attention back. "Okay? You don't look okay--" Caleia's face darkened with disappointment. "--You look amazing! Absolutely positively freakishly pretty!" Caleia smiled. "There's just a couple things missing-- start packing up, we have to go back to Kaiba Corp soon."   
  
"Hai!" came the reply from the three who looked obviously pleased with their work today.   
  
"Now, where are you thingies that I bought you?" Mokuba asked Caleia.   
  
"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" she exclaimed. "They're in my room-- you can come with me." She went down the hall to her room, Mokuba following, and put all the stuff Mokuba had gotten her onto the bed. They were all sitting in a lone corner, Caleia having been too lazy to put anything away.   
  
Mokuba handed her the necklace to put on, which she did, shuddering slightly as the cold platinum touched her hare neck. "It's cold!" she stammered as she waited a little for the metal to heat up a bit.   
  
"Well, of course it's cold! It's metal!" Mokuba laughed as he tossed her the gloves. She slid them onto her hands and up her arm, then went to her own jewelry box and opened it up-- selecting a simple diamond and platinum bracelet and ring set-- or maybe not *that* simple. If you looked closely, the under said of the platinum was engraved with tiny hieroglyphics and magical symbols that were sacred to the Keeper of the Cards. and, of course, if you tilted the diamond just the right way so the light reflected by it didn't blind you, you could see a tinny Sunstar crest carved on the base of the diamond.   
  
The two pieces of jewelry had been passed down Caleia's family for generations unknown. they had been made after the princess' time, but way before her reincarnation was born. The only thing Caleia knew for sure was that the two pieces of jewelry had always drawn her, and that she would cherish them forever.   
  
Caleia put them on-- and also a pair of dangling diamond earrings her mother had given her for her 15th birthday-- seemingly a millennia ago. Turning to Mokuba, she asked him if she looked okay-- to which he replied, "You look so stunning that Seto would probably stop thinking during a duel if he saw you." Caleia laughed, knowing full well the almost inexistance of that scenario--almost.   
  
She also remembered once when that had happened, but that was long ago--back in ancient Egypt-- and they had been play a strip duel in Seto's room.   
  
Their laughter was interrupted when Daniel poked his head through the door to inform Mokuba that they were finished packing up. "Oie! Okay. I got ta go, kay, Caleia? I hope they've found my suit by now--" he mused as he left. Caleia waved goodbye and see ya later, then went back inside.   
  
Going back into her room, Caleia took out a leg strap and strapped it to her upper thigh under her dress, then clipped a little case for her deck to it. Thinking a little more, she also tucked the knife Yami had given her to it--just in case.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
*yawn* sorry. I got up at five in the morning to type this up.... now i have to go to school. please review, okay? I gotta know people are still reading this and like it or else i lose interest in writting it... *yawn* god i gotta get more sleep! 


	17. Chapter 16: The Party

*yawn* Yeah! it's Christmas break!   
  
Kura: oh god! that means she's gonna be home everyday!   
  
Serashi: that's mean! *hits kura*   
  
Annya: Hey! no hitting Kura!   
  
Serashi: You should be talking...   
  
Annya: That's different. I'm allowed to hit him   
  
Serashi: *blows a raspberry* too bad!   
  
*chibis walk in*   
  
Serashi: awww! Hi boys!   
  
Chibis: Aie!   
  
Serashi: *scoops the two lil boys up* wassup?   
  
Chibis: nuttwin. We'sa know Kistmas is comwing soon! We wan pwesents!   
  
Kirsta: *laughs* you'll get presents, don't worry, just look at the tree, more than one of those under there are yours   
  
Chibis: *look at plethora of presents under tree* Yay! Ah hahaha!   
  
*three girls smile*   
  
Kura: can i go now?   
  
Annya: NO! yousa stay here with me. *drags kura off*   
  
Serashi: don't you dare do anything in my room, Annya ShoRan!!   
  
Kirsta: mine either!!   
  
Annya: don't worry, I gotz my own room! *goes into her room*   
  
Kirsta: just so the house doesn't get wrecked by hurricane Yami, I elect not to tell him about this.   
  
Serashi: yeah i don't think Uncle Yami would exactly like it that one of his nieces is with Kura.   
  
*Chibis are confused*   
  
*yawn again* i should be sleeping rite now   
  
Disclaimer: i don't own yu-gi-oh and especially don't own the d*&ned american dub. if i did it wouldn't be so censored and I'd get good voice actors to dub it. I'm going back to Hong Kong (i was born there) this summer and i'm gonna go buy the japanese/cantonese dvd sets that aren't so badly dubbed.... and i can understand it so i don't give a s*&t if the subtitles are whacked out. *sighs* phew! i wanted to say that for a long time now *grins*   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Chapter 16: The Party   
  
Packing a few small things, such as extra makeup and what not, even though she knew that she probably won't need them, Caleia got into her shoes and walked abound the house a little in them to get used to them. When they got fairly comfortable, comfortable enough, anyway, she slumped down on her couch, only to get back up again, without her shoes now, so she could walk around and burn off her nervous adrenaline rush. She accidentally kicked the corner as she rounded it.   
  
"Ow! Damn it!" she exclaimed, then started shouting obscene curses at the corner in her native tongue.   
  
After a minute or so, Caleia realized how totally dumb she was being, cursing at the corner. And besides, her foot didn't hurt anymore.   
  
She slumped down on her couch again and mused whatever came to her mind. She was asking herself, 'I wonder why cheesecake tastes so good?' when the doorbell rang and broke her thought. "Eek!" she exclaimed as she hoped off the couch to get the door.   
  
After pretty much skipping to the door, she took a moment to resolve herself before opening it.   
  
"Hi, Seto!" she greeted Seto who was looking very handsome in a tuxedo. His eyes widened a little as he stood there and gawked at her for several moments. Caleia just blushed and smiled.   
  
'Wow---she's beautiful...' Seto thought to himself, then mentally slapped himself. 'Get a grip on yourself, you're going soft!' But yet another voice of his mind only replied, 'Who cares?' So, Seto's conscious mind could only try to find a middle ground to tread.   
  
"You look really nice," he complimented Caleia, who again smiled as she thanked him. "Oh, and Mokuba insisted I bring you something, so here--" he continued to say as he handed her a single, newly bloomed rose.   
  
"Thank you, Caleia said as she took the rose and smelled it. " It smells wonderful." She flashed Seto another enchanting smile as she took a pair of clippers that she had left on the porch from when she was outside yesterday and clipped some of the stem off the rose and tucked, or more correctly, tried to tuck, the bloom into her hair.   
  
Seto reached over and helped her, gently tucking the rose into her hair. They stood there, gazing into each other's eyes for a few moments, before Seto broke away and asked, "Ready to go?"   
  
"Yeah," Caleia replied in false cheerfulness as she went back in, slipped into her shoes, and grabbed her handbag. Seto offered her his arm, which she took , and led her to his limo, where the driver opened the door as they approached.   
  
Caleia climbed in and sank down on the luxurious seats. Seto followed her and sat next to her, and the driver closed the door and went back to the driver's seat.   
  
"Back to KaibaCorp now, please," Seto told the driver.   
  
"Hai, Kaiba-sama," the driver replied as he pulled the car away and started driving.   
  
Seto noticed that Caleia seemed a little tense. "Nervous?" he asked without hesitating.   
  
"Excited," she correct, but then added, "and nervous too, yes." She giggled apprehensively. Seto laughed.   
  
"Don't be-- nervous, I mean," he told her. "It's just a company party."   
  
"Yeah, but what about your clients, I don't want to make you look bad." Seto took her hand and kissed it gently. The limo pulled in the front gates of the KaibaCorp mansion and was almost at the front doors.   
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll blow them away with your wittiness and charm," Seto reassured her, but immediately mentally cursed himself. 'What the fuck did I just say!?!?'   
  
"Thanks Seto," Caleia replied as the limo stopped at the front doors.   
  
The driver came over and opened the door. Seto got out, then offered his hand to Caleia. Caleia took a deep breath to calm herself and then took it. She stepped out of the car and the flood of lights from inside greet her eyes. There were many, many people there already.   
  
"Damn..." she exclaimed under her breath loud enough for Seto to her. He raised an eyebrow at her, having never heard her cuss before. "How many people are her, a million?"   
  
Seto let out an exasperated breath, but the corner of his mouth twitched into an amused grin. "Actually, 935 invites were sent out, and about 600 people replied to say they were coming. And there'll always be quite a few of those snobheads that don't reply and rather just show up, of course." Caleia laughed nervously as Seto led her inside.   
  
"Ahh-- Mr. Kaiba! How nice it is to see you again!" a man said as he walked up to the pair.   
  
"And here's one of them," Seto muttered in Caleia's ear. "Ah yes, Mr. Kastenshi. Is business well?" he asked the man in false casualness.   
  
"As well as usual. I hope KaibaCorp is doing well also-- it's good when one of your most important partners is doing well in business."   
  
"We're doing fine at KaibaCorp, thank you," Seto replied curtly, obviously getting annoyed. But Kastenshi was not done just yet. He had just noticed Caleia. (my... very observant fella)   
  
"And who is this lovely girl on your arm?" Kastenshi asked as he kissed Caleia's other hand that was not around Seto's arm. Caleia thought she heard Seto snicker a little.   
  
"Caleia Namasek Kaza. Pleased to meet you," Caleia said in a polite and clear voice. Kastenshi elbowed Seto slightly.   
  
"You might get lucky tonight, Mr. Kaiba," he said in an amusing, yet matter-of-fact, voice.   
  
"Why you--" Seto started to say, but was cut off.   
  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Kaza." Kastenshi interrupted.   
  
"And the same to you, and I hope you have a good time at the party, Mr. Kastenshi," Caleia responded politely, very well concealing the annoyment arising in her. Kastenshi nodded and left.   
  
As soon as his back was turned, Caleia flipped him off. "Damned bastard," she murmured. Seto heard her and looked at her with an amused expression, really having never seen her like this before-- but then, of course, he had only seen her at school, for the most part.   
  
"Big Brother! Caleia!" a familiar voice excitedly called out behind them. The pair turned around to see Mokuba running towards them, dodging between servers, guests, and furniture. he stumbled and almost fell into a table full of hor d'eurves, but Seto caught him by the back of the collar of his jacked and steadied him.   
  
"Behave yourself, Mokuba," Seto scolded.   
  
"I'm sorry, Big Brother," Mokuba apologized.   
  
"Having fun?" Caleia asked.   
  
"Sorta. I hand with some of the other kids here. He Seto, do I *really* have to sit at the kiddie table?" Seto sighed.   
  
"Always wanting to grow up, aren't you?" he asked, or more precisely, stated. "And no, you're still not old enough."   
  
"But Seto!" Mokuba whined.   
  
"I've told you every year, not until you're 13. That's only three years away," Seto said, ending the conversation.   
  
"Okay..."   
  
"Mokuba, c'mon we're waiting for you to start the game," a brown-haired boy about Mokuba's age sad as he came over. "Hi, Seto-sama," he greeted.   
  
"Same to you, Max. Go on, Mokuba, don't keep them waiting," Seto said in a sort of freaky voice. Caleia couldn't help but laugh a little.   
  
"Go on. Have fun!" she urged Mokuba, while she was still laughing, and trying to keep it under control. Mokuba and Max left. "He seems pretty popular," she remarked. "Likeness in brothers?"   
  
Seto blushed slightly. "He's better than I am. he has a pure spirit, an innocent mind," he said, almost to himself as he looked in the direction where the two boys had left. "Max is his best friend. I wish I had a friend like that when I was their age."   
  
"You make yourself sound so old. You're only sixteen yourself, you know," Caleia reminded him.   
  
"Yeah-- would you like to dance?" Seto asked, shaking off the previous conversation and going back to a more formal tone.   
  
"I'd be honored," Caleia replied. Seto led her out to the middle of the dance floor, amiss other couples. The tango started playing. Caleia looked at Seto with an amused expression. Seto looked back at her innocently. "Oh Ra-- you didn't plan this...   
  
"I didn't, did I? I might have. What? Can't dance?" Seto replied wryly.   
  
"That sounds like a challenge."   
  
"Is it?--Ow!" Caleia kicked him lightly, then leaned up to his ear.   
  
"And I accept your challenge," she whispered in his ear.   
  
"Like father, like daughter," Seto mused aloud. Caleia eyed him skeptically. "Mokuba told me about it," he cleared up. Caleia gave him an exaggerated 'oh!' nod, then started dancing.   
  
The music ended and a round of applause rose for Seto and Caleia, whom bowed politely before leaving the dance floor, Caleia laughing hysterically.   
  
"What's wrong wit you?" Seto asked.   
  
"That was fun!" Caleia exclaimed. "And now you've made me hyper!" Seto looked a bit scared. Caleia grinned mischievously.   
  
"Okay then..." Seto said as he handed Caleia a glass of champagne.   
  
"Ah! Kaiba, who is your lady friend?" a voice asked from behind. Seto made an annoyed expression before turning around.   
  
"Kent," he acknowledged. "I see you're made it."   
  
"Yes, yes. I managed to make some time in my extremely tight schedule to come. I don't believe we're met. I am Sean Kent," he introduced himself to Caleia, who shook his hand firmly.   
  
"Caleia Kaza. Pleased to meet you."   
  
"Kaza? Related to Rick Kaza of Tokyo?"   
  
"My uncle."   
  
"Ahh-- so you're his niece."   
  
'Duh!' Caleia thought, thought she only nodded.   
  
"Pleased to finally get to meet you. How did you and Kaiba meet?"   
  
"At school," Kaiba replied for her.   
  
"Ahh-- that's nice. Well, I'm going to go chat with Mr. Kastenshi for a bit. See you two later. Oh-- and Kaiba, have fun tonight," Kent suggested, then left.   
  
"Sick perverted minds..." Seto muttered. Caleia just laughed.   
  
The party ended at about three am. Mokuba was tucked in bed, fast asleep, but the adrenaline was still in Caleia's and Seto's systems, so then had only tired a little.   
  
"Want me to take you home?" Seto asked Caleia.   
  
"Okay," she replied. Seto called up his limo and they got in. They pulled up to Caleia's house, but of course, Caleia's still hyper... and perhaps just a bit drunk.   
  
"Say, you wanna come in for a little?" she asked Seto, who hesitated a second.   
  
"Sure, why not?" he plied. Caleia fumbled around for her keys in the dark, finally found them, then opened the door. She kicked off her shoes.   
  
"My feet hurt!" she announced. Seto laughed. "Be right back." A sudden idea had come to her head, whether an adrenaline caused craziness, I can't tell.   
  
Seto looked at pictures on a mantle as he waited for her. He was just about to pick up one of her with her parents when she was little when he found his hand suddenly restrained, and a sharp crack from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Caleia with her whip, grinning mischievously at him.   
  
"You know," Caleia mused aloud in a mischievous voice. "After so many people suggested it... I thought I might prove them right."   
  
Seto held up a finger to tell her to wait a second, in which he waved the limo off, then shut the door.   
  
Grabbing the end of the whip, he yanked it and sent Caleia stumbling into him. He caught her and closed his lips around hers in a kiss, which she returned. His hands fumbled at her back, try to find the zipper, which, of course, when he found it, just happened to be stuck. This being said, Seto just tried to yank it down.   
  
"Don't tear it!" Caleia said, breaking away from his lips for a moment.   
  
"Why? I paid for it," Seto replied amusingly. Caleia mused this truth, but Seto's lips on her neck took her attention away from the thought. She groaned softly and Seto picked her up and walked over to the living room, setting her down on a couch.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Bakura: hey! why'd you stop it here!   
  
Annya, Serashi, and Kirsta: O_o   
  
Bakura: what?   
  
*Annya gets an idea*   
  
Annya: Hey Kura, instead of reading about it... why don't I show you what probably happened.   
  
Serashi and Kirsta: O_O   
  
Kirsta:....   
  
Serashi: 0_0   
  
*Annya and Kura disappear into her room*   
  
Kirsta: um.... yeah.   
  
Serashi: yah....moving on...   
  
Kirsta: good idea. i didn't write anymore cuz i didn't want the rating to skyrocket to R or NC-17. If someone does wanna write a lemon for this... tell me and I'll probably give permission. I don't feel like writing it myself...   
  
Seto: even though you probably already have it in your head..   
  
Kirsta: shut up! Oh yeah, I'm thinking of starting the Shadow Guardian Cronicles soon... most likely because I can't for this story right now.. which'll be about the ShoRan sisters. I really do need some inspiration for Keeper right now... I wanna get into the action part and into the plot... but i can't think of how. Please help if you can.. and even if you can't please review.   
  
Oh yeah, and... *weak grin* I'm still kinda new ff.net and don't know all the terminology stuff yet. Would someone please explain to me what mary-sue and AU are? I have a vauge idea for mary-sue, but no idea for AU. *weak grin again* 


	18. Chapter 17: Abduction

Kirsta: *whimper*   
  
Seto: in case anyone's wondering... she just watched a sad movie   
  
*everyone else*: OHHHHHH!   
  
Kirsta: *wipes away tears* hic! sup everyone? I can't talke right right now, so I'll just type.   
  
Seto: *mutter* why does she have to watch sad movies?   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Chapter 17:   
  
It had been a week since the KaibaCorp spring party now, and much of life had returned to normal. Caleia was at the Turtle Game shop to hang with her dad for the day. They were downstairs, at the moment, unloading some things in the back of the shop.   
  
"So, how was that party last Saturday?" Yami asked Caleia as he handed her a box.   
  
"Fine," Caleia simply replied, not going into detail.   
  
"Anything interesting happen?" Caleia was at a loss, yeah... something did happen..., but it was something that Yami might not like to know.   
  
"Not much," she nonchalantly said.   
  
"Ah." Caleia let out a breath, not having realized that she was holding it.   
  
A sudden pain exploded in Caleia's head. She dropped the box, spilling the cards inside it onto the floor, and clutched her head, backing into a wall and sinking down to the floor. Her screams were muffled through her clenched teeth.   
  
A voice cackled in her head, laughing. "You will come to me, and I will deliver your death!"   
  
Yami jumped off the ladder and rushed over to Caleia. "Caleia! What's wrong?" he asked, getting not response, and not sure whether to touch her, even to help her, for fear of injuring her more.   
  
Caleia couldn't hold it anymore. She let out a piercing scream and fell onto her side. Without thinking of anything further, Yami knew he had to help her. He picked her up and held her. The millennium puzzle around his neck glowed as he poured his own energy into Caleia. With one hand, he stroked her brow.   
  
The pain diminished somewhat, and Caleia's breathing slowed. She grasped control of her own powers, and used them, along with her father's help, to push the pain from her.   
  
She opened her eyes, still taking deep drawls of breath. "Are you alright?" Yami asked gently. Caleia nodded slowly   
  
"Yes, I'll be fine," she told him. He let her go and they both stood up. Caleia, seeing all the cards she had spilled, started gathering them up.   
  
"What was that?" Yami asked as he helped her.   
  
"I don't know," Caleia said softly. The dream she had last week came to her mind, after having been forgotten by her for so long. "It happened last week," she whispered, putting a handful of card packs back into the box.   
  
"What?" Yami asked, barely hearing her whisper. Caleia straightened up, sitting on the ground cross-legged.   
  
"Last week, in the morning. I had a weird dream. I was in some dark void, I couldn't see anything," she began, recalling her dream.   
  
"Go on," Yami urged as he sat across from her.   
  
"There was a voice speaking to me from the darkness-- a man's voice? It was gruff, hoarse, and... menacing... I guess you could say. He said something about... about breaking my blood-- and about ruling the world..."   
  
"Did he say his name?" Yami pushed urgently. Caleia thought for a moment before she answered.   
  
"Mirsa? No. Morsa? No, no. Morsei? Morsei.... yeah, that was it," she said. Yami said something in Ancient Egyptian under his breath, inaudible to Caleia.   
  
"Morsei, Sakahet's son," Yami muttered. "Sakahet, one of my prophets," he explained. "Turned traitor. He seeked to rule both realms. Killed, yes, by your hands, and mine. He had one son, Morsei." Yami look straight at Caleia. "He's of powerful blood-- and it seems that he now seeks to finish his father's work."   
  
"He must be stopped," Caleia said without another thought.   
  
"It is not that simple."   
  
"I overcame him once, I will do it again!" Caleia almost screamed.   
  
"Yes, you did, but your powers are not as developed as they were. They have not developed enough for you to face him!" Yami retorted. Caleia took a sharp breath in annoyance, unable to retort.   
  
Minutes passed in silence as Caleia contemplated her situation. It was interrupted by the ring of her cellphone.   
  
Flipping it open, she answered it. "Caleia."   
  
"Caleia! Oh my gosh!" it was Mokuba, and he sounded distressed. "Seto... tell you... oh my gosh!"   
  
"Mokuba, Mokuba, calm down! Breathe..." Caleia urged, standing up. Yami was perplexed, not knowing what was going on. Mokuba, on the other end of the line, took a few deep breaths and calmed down a bit. Caleia could hear that he was crying. "Mokuba, what's wrong?" she asked with gentleness but also with urgency.   
  
"Some dude came.... appeared out of nowhere.... he took Seto!" Mokuba stuttered into the phone. Caleia's eyes grew wide.   
  
"Wh.... what?" she stammered into the phone.   
  
"He came out of nowhere and grabbed Seto! All he said was to tell you; then he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. I don't know what to do, Caleia, you have to help Seto!" Mokuba cried. Caleia was speechless, save for muttering 'oh my Ra' under her breath.   
  
"You will help him, won't you?" Mokuba asked in a pleading voice.   
  
"Of course I will. I have to go now, okay, Mokuba? Stay at KaibaCorp, and don't try to help Seto yourself, you hear me? This is beyond you," Caleia commanded Mokuba.   
  
"Okay, Caleia."   
  
"Promise me."   
  
"I promise."   
  
"I'll bring him back, I promise, no matter what," Caleia reassured him.   
  
"Okay, bye," Mokuba weakly said.   
  
"Bye." They hung up. Caleia breathed heavily, her eyes sharp and fixed with determination.   
  
"I know that look in your eyes," Yami said quietly.   
  
"Morsei has Seto. And I will go bring him back-- even if it's the last thing I do."   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
*DUN DUN DUN!*   
  
Seto: you had me kidnapped! I thought I was your favorite!   
  
Kirsta: you are *glomps him* it's just that no one gave me any ideas and this was the only thing I could think of.   
  
Seto: great....   
  
Kirsta: I'm sorry! *hands him a box of chocolates* truce?   
  
Seto: ... damn my love for sugar. fine. *takes chocolates*   
  
Kirsta: *smile* thank you!   
  
review please, and put in plot suggestions if you can, or else I don't know what my mind will think up...   
  
Oh yeah, and by the way, I've started another story, Shadow Guardians. Read it if you get the chance. It's my second one thus far and right now it's just at the beginning. going with taht, I've decided not to include Annya and Serashi in this story as that would screw up stuff I had planned for Shadow Guardians. 


	19. Chapter 18: Recruiting Help

Hi, sorry for leaving everyone hanging for a while. I'm having trouble with my muses. 

Muses : *chanting* strike! Strike! Strike! 

Kirsta: *sweatdrop* oh ra… Pleeeeeeease, Pleeeeeeease, pleeeeeeease!!! Go read and review Guardians of the Shadow Realm…. I'm begging you!!!!!!!! The muses are on strike because we only have one review for that fic…. And they're main characters so… I guess this is what I get for agreeing to write a story with my muses as the main characters… what ever posessed me to do that?

Muses: we did!!!

Kirsta: *sweatdrop* okay, okay, you win, but could you all at least help me write this chappie first?

*muses huddle and discuss* 

Serashi: okay, fine, we'll let you write this chapter, but then, no more in this story till we get some reviews.

Kirsta: but….. but….. fine

Muses: yeah! We won!!! *celebrating*

Kirsta: *sweatdrop* what did I get myself into?

Disclaimer: I don't own yu gi oh… and I seems that I don't own my mind anymore either

********************************************************

****

Chapter 18: Recruiting Help

The telephone rang at the Bakura residence and woke up the two people currently at home, or technically, the one person who was at home. Ryou looked at the phone from his position on the couch and tried to ignore it, too lazy at the moment to answer it.

Yaku, on the other had, who was inside his soul room, found the ringing noise extremely annoying, especially since it was bouncing off the walls in his room.

*Ryou, get the phone* he said warily.

**Too tired to**

*Get it, it's annoying me.*

**Well, it's not annoying me, so I'm not getting up**

*YOUR ROOM DOESN'T ECHO WITH IT!* Ryou sighed and forced himself up to get the phone.

"Hello, Bakura residence," he greeted groggily.

"Bakura, is that you? Get Yaku please."

"Yami?" Ryou said and thought at the same time. "Last person I'd expect to be asking for him, not that many people ask for him anyway."

*Hey, I heard that!* Ryou grinned to himself and heard the pharaoh snicker on the other end of the line.

**Phone call for you, Yami.**

*Who is it?*

**It's Yami, Yami** Yaku blinked. **Sorry, I've wanted to say that for a while.**

Yaku sweatdropped.

*You have way too much time on your hands. Tell the Pharaoh to go away.*

"Yaku says to go away," Ryou relayed. 

"Well, tell him that I'm calling on Caleia's behalf."

**He says he's calling on Caleia's behalf**

*Then tell him I'll call Caleia after my nap*

"He says that he'll call back--"

"Damn it, tomb robber, pick up the phone!" Yami shouted into the phone angrily. Ryou cringed. The voice was loud enough to penetrate into Yaku's soul room. He materialized momentarily next to Ryou and yanked the phone out of his hands.

"What the fuck was that for!" Yaku screamed into the phone. Ryou took the moment to get away into the kitchen to make something to eat.

"Thank you for FINALLY picking up!" Yami screamed back, not answering the question. 

"This better be good," Yaku mumbled as he flopped down on the couch. "What is it?" he snapped.

"Seto's been kidnapped," Yami explained.

"Good for him; do I care?"

"Caleia's going after him."

"She can take care of it easily."

"It's Morsei."

"WHAT!" Yaku cried as he sprung off the sofa, his eyes wide. That was not a name he had heard in a long time. 

"Morsei kidnapped Seto as bait, and Caleia's going after it," Yami continued. 

"She is fucking insane!"

"Tell that to her, not me. We're meeting at her house in fifteen minutes." 

"Who's we--" Yaku got cut off as Yami hung up.

Yaku sighed. "Ryou, I'm going out," he called as he grabbed his jacket and threw it on. Ryou poked his head out of the kitchen, wearing a pink apron that said "Chef Mom." 

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Over to Caleia's"

"Why?"

"To try to talk her out of throwing her life away-- and volunteering to go with her if that doesn't work."

"What!"

"You heard me."

"But Yami--"

"You are not my mother, stop asking me ten million questions!" Yaku shouted, making Ryou cringe. It was then that he saw the apron. A sweatdrop appeared on his forehead. "No comment," he said before leaving. 

He ran to Caleia's house and burst through the doors. "Caleia, what the fuck are you thinking?" he yelled as soon as he went in. He realized, when he found went in the living room, that he wasn't the only one there. Isis, Malik, and Shadi were already there-- and obviously Yami was too.

"Calm yourself, spirit of the Millennium Ring," Shadi said-- calmly. Caleia appeared out from the adjacent room. 

"Everyone's here?" she asked. Yami nodded. "Good."

"Caleia, you're not seriously doing this, are you?" Yaku asked seriously. Caleia nodded. "But you know you probably won't win this battle. "Again, Caleia nodded. 

"Please, Keeper--" Isis started.

"Call me Caleia."

"Caleia. -- you must understand the seriousness of this. Morsei is very strong, and to actually be as bold as to challenge you, he has surely grown stronger than what we last knew him as."

"I understand," Caleia replied. Shadi talked next.

"Princess, your powers have not grown to their fullest."

"Call me Caleia."

"With all due respect, your highness, you are not strong enough to win this battle."

"By the gods! Stop giving me titles, Shadi! My name is Caleia!" Caleia snapped, avoiding the subject. Yaku, Yami, and Malik snickered. Shadi looked taken aback. 

"I…I am sorry, Prin-- Caleia," he stammered.

"But he's right, you know. You can't hope to accomplish this mission you have given yourself. This is not a battle you can win right now," Malik said. Yami and Yaku nodded in agreement, for once agreeing. Caleia sighed. 

"Unfortunately, I do realize this-- that's why I didn't plan on doing this alone. Everyone looked at her. "The reason I asked you all here is to ask you all for your help. This is a battle I must face-- but I do not know if I can do it alone." All those present got what she was asking.

And of course, all readily agreed to go with her without hesitation.

*****************************************************************

That was the dumbest ending ever!!!! *glares at muses*

Annya: hey, a deal's a deal. 

*glaring contest*

Aki (a.k.a. chibi bakura): dwis cwoul gwo on fowever! 

Please review, and R+R Guardians of the Shadow Realm too! Any suggestions on where to go next in here would be absolutely positively greatly appreciated…. I NEED HELP!!! 

Oh yeah, by the way, I'd like to thank the few people that suggested kidnapping. Thank you so much for the suggestion! Sorry this is it but I don't have time to look up names *glares at unfinished English paper*… Midterms are around the corner, ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!


	20. Chapter 19: Second Thoughts

Uh…..head hurts from studying…… least I did good

Annya: did well…

Kirsta: shut up! *sigh* I'm so tired… but I don't wanna not update--

Annya: *grimace* double negative…

Kirsta: whatever…--so I'll skip the long intro and just get to the story. Thanx, Mojobubbles who brought to my attention the fact that Yami should be a little more concerned. Everyone should bow down to her cuz she gave me my only inspiration to keep writing and update. Thank you soooo much! I luv ya! (and you were the only one that actually reviewed guardians of the shadow realm that reviews Keeper too~! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!)

*glares at rest of reading audience*

************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 19: Second Thoughts

Yami was having serious second thoughts about letting Caleia go face Morsei as everyone prepared to leave on this mission. He knew she might very well die, and was not prepared to have to part with her again. There was something inside him, 'his parental thoughts,' as Isis had put it earlier, which made him feel that he had to protect her no matter what, just like he had done when she was little

*flashback*

"Daddy, daddy, look at this!" three-year-old Caleia cried as she ran into the throne room where Yami was, holding a lily-flower she had picked in the palace gardens. Yami looked up from the scroll he was studying and smiled at the sight of his daughter. And for another thing, he was glad for any excuse to take a break right now.

Caleia ran up the steps and jumped onto Yami's lap, carefully making sure she didn't squish the flower grasped in her chubby hand. Yami put an arm around her to make sure she didn't fall as she kept squirming about trying to stop herself from sliding off her father's leg. Finally she found a comfortable position and stopped squirming, and thrust the flower up in Yami's face for him to see.

"See daddy? Eets a pwetty flouwer!" she exclaimed, handing Yami the lily. "Eets fwor woo!"

"Oh, thank you Caleia!" Yami said in the singsong voice he saved for his young children.(a/n: can you imagine that? Heehee) Caleia placed the flower in his hand, then slapped her hands on the two flowers she had tucked behind her ears. 

"See daddy? I all beuiful! You be beuiful too!" she said, obviously wanting the pharaoh to put the flower in his hand in his hair. The two guards standing nearby sweatdropped. Yami grinned an 'oh how am I going to get out of this one,' grin and just kept looking at the toddler on his knee. 

"Why don't you wear this one too?" he tried. Caleia's face dropped and she sniffled, looking as if she was about to cry.

"You dun wike it? It not pwetty? Otay, wen," she said in a dejected voice. Yami couldn't resist the sad chibi eyes and pout! 

"Oh, no, no, Caleia, that's not what I meant. I like it very much. It's very pretty. See? I'll put it in my hair," he said as he stuck the flower in his hair at the base of the second right spike of hair. A few of the guards snorted softly, and most were trying to hold back their laughter. Yami ignored them, for now. Caleia's face lit up again.

"Wow! Daddy be pwetty wike me!" she exclaimed and giggled. Yami laughed, glad he brightened her face up again, but also knowing that he would never hear the end of this, and not caring. General Jono walked in with a scroll to show the pharaoh. "Aie! Jowo-sawa!" Caleia greeted.

"Hi, Caleia," Jono greeted back. It was then that he said the flower in Yami's hair, then the two in Caleia's, and pieced it all together. "Good afternoon, pharaoh," he greeted, delayed, and trying his best not to burst out in hysterical laughter. Yami could tell this and glared at his friend. 

"You go outside to play now, okay, Caleia. Daddy has some work to do," he urged Caleia. Caleia slid off his knee, a huge grin still on her face, still happy that her father was currently as pretty as she was. 

"Otay, Daddy, I see woo waiter! Ah-ha ha ha…" she giggled as she ran out of the room. When she was out of hearing distance the whole throne room burst out with laughter.

"Shut up!" Yami retorted childishly as all of the guards in the room, including Jono, were either on the floor laughing or leaning on their spears laughing. Before long Yami joined in, falling off the throne in the process. But, the flower wasn't going anywhere that day.

*end flashback*

Yami laughed at the memory, then glanced across the hall to Caleia's room where she was examining her dagger.

'By Ra, she's grown up so much,' he thought to himself. 'but, she's still my little girl. I can't let her throw her life away again, and know that I'm powerless to fix her injuries. I just can't. This is not like it was when she was little.'

*flashback*

"Wahhh!" little Caleia cried as she picked herself up and sat on the ground, looking with teary eyes at the raw pink flesh on her palms and knees, still crying her eyes out. (a/n: kinda an oxymoron, but of well)

"Caleia? What's wrong?" Yami asked from behind her. He had heard her cry and rushed outside to see what had happened. Caleia looked at him with big, red, puffy eyes.

"I got a boo-boo!" she sniffled, showing her father her hands and knees. 

"Oh Ra, what happened?" Yami asked, concerned, as he picked the little girl up and headed towards her room.

"I fwell," Caleia said between the sobs. "It hwurts, Daddy."

"I know. I'll make it better for you, okay?" Yami gently told Caleia as he put her down on the couch in her room.

:"Otay," Caleia replied, her crying calming down finally. Yami retrieved some bandages and a leaf from an aloe plant in the hallway and came back to Caleia, who was having fun wiping her blood on the couch. He sweatdropped, and made a mental note to get someone to clean that couch. 

Snapping the aloe leaf's tip off, Yami squeezed out some of it's soothing gel and smoothed it onto Caleia scrapped knees. Caleia giggled. 

"It's cwold!" she laughed. Yami smiled amusingly as he took up the bandages and wrapped up her knees carefully. He then did the same with her hands, smoothing on her palms the cool gel and gently wrapping up the little hands a quarter the size of his own. He got worried when she grimaced at the pressure of the bandages, but she held it in and didn't cry as she got used to it.

"Okay, that's it," Yami announced finally. "Better?"

"Wes! Fwank you, Daddy!" Caleia cried as she jumped off the couch. She looked at her hands and knees and saw the bandages, but no scrapes. Okay, fine, Yami's job with the bandages was far from neat, as Caleia looked like she had four white birds nests on her, but they worked. 

"No more boo-boo! I gwo pway now, otay?" Caleia announced.

"Okay, just try not to get the bandages wet," Yami urged, knowing that it would be fairly impossible for the little girl to comply, though.

"I twy. I wuv you, Daddy. I gwo now, otay?"

"Okay, love you too." Caleia grinned and raced out the room, shouting "No more boo-boo!" as she went. Yami looked after her, blinking. 

'Out of sight, out of her little mind,' he mused. 

*end flashback*

Yami laughed at the memory. 'She's not that little anymore,' a voice inside his head said. 'You can't protect her forever.' He sighed.

'I can't let her throw her life away,' he thought to himself. 'A father shouldn't have to see his daughter's death-especially not twice. I can't live through that again.

*flashback* (a/n: last one, don't worry)\

"Run!" Yami shouted to Caleia and Seto as he stood between the two and the hoard of priest and priesthood-servants that were after them. He heard their fleeing footsteps disappear and a wave of relief swept over him. The mass of people moved towards him. 

"Stay back!" he warned, throwing the nearest man into the back wall using his magic. "I'm warning you." The mass kept on advancing. Out of alternative options, Yami pulled out two cards and opened his connection with the shadow realm. "DARK MAGICIANS!" he shouted. Two stone tablets bearing the same picture as the cards rose out of the ground and faced the hoard. The tablets glowed as the Eye of Anubis flashed onto Yami's forehead. A second later, the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl appeared in front of him. "ATTACK!" Yami commanded. The Dark Magicians attacked the crowd. The weak magic of most the priests---and the lack of magic that the servants possessed, were by far no match for the master & apprentice duo. Within a minute the only person in the room was the Pharaoh, surrounded by a sea of bodies. 

Yami recalled his magicians and raced down the dungeon corridors that Caleia and Seto had taken not long before. 

A wave of warmth passed through his body as he ran. It carried with it Caleia's magical signature. The power behind it was more than what Yami had ever felt a mortal cast.

Now he was really worried. Pushing himself to the limit, Yami sprinted down the corridors, his feet barely touching the ground. With every movement he feared he would be too late. Caleia's energy seemed to grow stronger with every passing second-- then suddenly, Yami could barely feel her aura. 

"NO!" Seto's voice rang through the corridors. Yami rounded the last corner and his life seemed to be in slow motion. He could hear nothing but his beating heart--- his face set as stone as he saw Caleia's limp form in Set's arms.

"Caleia!" he gasped under his breath. His face showed no change-- but his heart cried out. 'This can't be happening-- she can't be dead. This isn't…' he thought to himself. 'How? Why?' Yami sank to his knees, his strength leaving him.

Seven cards laid scattered face down on the floor by where Caleia had fallen. The shadow energy in the area was already fading rapidly, and with the turmoil in his mind, Yami didn't realize its presence till it had almost completely faded.

When he did realize it, he raised his head up. 'Shadow energy,' the thought as he looked around blankly for an explanation. His eyes fell upon the scattered cards and he went over to pick them up, the backs of the cards still facing him.

His eyes grew wide as he turned each card over-- and saw in his hand all seven Blue Eyes White Dragons. Seto looked up at him. 

"Don't ever let all seven of those be in her deck, even if it's the Keeper's deck," he said. Yami nodded, and understood. It all pieced together in his mind. The flash of energy he had felt earlier was from Caleia summoning the seven Blue Eyes-- and it had drained her, overwhelmed her, killed her-- and it was to protect Seto.

Yami watched as Seto laid Caleia down, whispering something inaudible to the Pharaoh in her ear as he did. Seto stood up and left silently, visibly shaken. 

"Yami-san, I'm leaving Kaya to your care. Please take care of her," Seto said, his voice trained with grief. 

"I will, but come back-- she'll want her father's love," Yami said Seto didn't respond but just left. 

Yami turned back to Caleia's lifeless body and let the tears come.

*end flashback*

Yami had his eyes closed, trying to control the tears rolling down his cheeks. He swallowed the lump in his throat, wiped away the tears with his hand, and took a deep breath. 

"You can't protect her forever, Pharaoh," a gentle voice said from the doorway. Yami swung around to see Isis. "She's grown into her own now. You cannot govern her life, even if it means letting her go into danger. This is her own choice to make."

"That's what I've been trying to tell myself, but how can I knowingly let her go into danger? She is still my daughter," Yami said.

"You have to trust her to know what she's doing. To her, this is an acceptable danger."

"To me it's not!" Yami exclaimed. Isis sighed.

"You must learn to let go of her a little. Let her grow up in your mind, where you still treat her as a child." This time Yami sighed. 

"I still don't approve of her decision--- "

"But…" Isis hinted.

"But I won't try to stop her."

"And…"

"And I'll help her."

"So…"

"So--what the fuck Isis, stop starting my sentences!" Yami exclaimed. Isis laughed. 

"You're the one who is completing them," Isis retorted matter-of-factly. Yami was without retort. They both laughed, diffusing the situation somewhat. "I'll leave you to change and get ready to leave," Isis said, eyeing Yami in his black silk pajamas. 

"No, stay, stay and watch me," Yami teased. Isis blushed and left without a word. Yami chuckled and closed the door behind her. 

********************************************************************************

YAMI WITH A FLOWER IN HIS HAIR!!!!! I'm sorry, that was me on a sugar high. Hopefully by brain will function and I will write me soon. I am soooo sooo sooooo sooooo soooo sooo sooo sooo sooo (x99999999999) sorry I left you all hanging. I haven't updated for what? More than a month? I was going to kill myself soon. 

Please please please please please review, it's my medicine to treat my writer's block!!!!! I NEED MY MEDICINE

Have a nice day

Muses: *sweatdrop*

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I luv all you who have. *hugs reviewers*

and pleeeeeeeeeease pleeeeease go read my other fic, Guardians of the Shadow Realm and review that! 

~Kirsta~


	21. Chapter 20: Ready

I hate my life. I just took 3 days off school to go to Las Vegas w/my parents and aunt, and now my homework has piled up so high it's not funny. I wanna thank CB for actually asking my to update w/in a week, and though I couldn't, that was probably the only reason I've bothered to type this up. Thanx a lot.

*grin* *points at reviews* 104 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you all you who've reviewed for me in the last three/four chapies!!!

I'm so sorry to anyone who tried to go find Guardians of the Shadow Realm but couldn't cuz I changed the title to Shadow Guardians… *weak smile* sorry

Disclaimer: do I really have to tell you?

********************************************************

Chapter 20: Ready

Caleia stood in the bathroom waiting for the da*&ed pregnancy test to work. She had started getting nausea and lightheaded every once in a while in the last week, and when she skipped her period, for it was almost a week late now, she started suspecting… something, but didn't go get the home pregnancy tests yet. 

On the eve of leaving on her 'quest,' she decided not to put it off any longer and went to buy the tests. She read the directions, peed on the stick, and set it on the counter to wait. A few minutes later she did the same with the other test. 

It seemed like an eternity for the results to come up. Caleia was almost to the point of pulling her hair out. The seconds ticked by like hours and she started banging her head against the wall, then checked herself when she realized that someone outside would most likely hear her. She wanted to blow up the stupid test but didn't for fear of screwing up the results…(a/n: *sweatdrop*)

In her mindquest to think of ways to let out her frustration, Caleia didn't realize that time actually passed. Both tests were finished. When she realized this, she looked at the tests and sighed before discarding them in the trashcan.

Bakura, currently needing to use the bathroom badly, paced in front of the door impatiently as he waited for Caleia to finish. Now the pressure in his full bladder was becoming quite intolerable. He banged on the door. "Caleia! What in the seven hells is taking you so long?" he demanded, raising his fist to hit the door again, but halting as the girl chose this very moment to exit the bathroom. Bakura rushed in, slammed the door shut behind him, and within moments, Caleia, who was still in the process of leaving the vicinity, heard him sigh a breath of relief. She blinked a few times and proceeded to leave once again. She walked to the living room where everyone, minus Bakura, obviously, was waiting. Bakura walked in a minute later.

"If any of you want to back out of this now, I won't blame you," Caleia said softly. No one budged. "Thank you," she whispered gratefully. "Now, I've come up with a plan. It will, though, require us to split up into two teams." Everyone nodded. "Isis and Shadi, you two stay in the mortal realm-- just in case we fail. You two have better light magic skills and powers to fight in this realm." The two nodded. "Father and Bakura-- and yes I'm calling you that now since your hikari isn't here-- you two will come with me into the shadow realm. I'll…need your help," she said. A few moments of silence passed. "Okay," Caleia said finally. "Let's go."

Yami, Bakura, and Caleia stood together, facing a wall. As each of them connect to the Shadow Realm, the Eye of Horus flashed onto their foreheads and their respective millennium items, or in Caleia's case, the Sunstar crest on her chest, glowed. Isis and Shadi's items also glowed from the sudden presence of the Shadow Realm ad dark magic. A portal opened. Without hesitation Caleia walked in, followed by Yami, then Bakura. Isis and Shadi looked on as the three disappeared into the darkness and the portal shrunk until it revealed the bare, cream-colored wall once again.

"May the gods be with you, Caleia," Isis whispered.

***(not the end of chappie!!!)

Caleia, Yami, and Bakura arrived at the outskirts of the shadow Realm-- where duels are played-- but this wasn't where they wanted to go. They walked through the shadow, seeming to go nowhere, but each knew that they were getting closer to the border into the inner regions of this realm.

A surge of dark magic exploded in front of them. Yami and Bakura instinctively took defensive positions, but Caleia alone remained unfazed, though her muscles did tense, ready to spring at a moment's notice if need be. A dark figure appeared-- a girl donning a dark green dress and cape in the style of the ancient Egyptians. In her hand she held a staff bearing the crescent and star symbol as it's ornament, the star suspended in the crescent by unseen magical energies. She thrust it into the ground in front of her. "Stop," she commanded. Waves of silver, green, and black-- energy-- radiated from her like fire. "Who trespasses into the inner Shadow Realm?" she demanded coolly. Caleia smirked slightly as she walked forward a step so the girl could see her clearly. 

"What kind of way is that to greet you own cousin, Annya ShoRan?" she said. Annya furrowed her brows as she actually looked at Caleia. 

"Caleia? Is that you?" she ased, the waves of energy disappearing. 

"The one and only," Caleia replied. Annya gave her a big hug.

"It's good to see you," she said, then saw Yami, and bowed her head to him. "Pharaoh--" Yami looked at her like he was about to scold her, "--I mean Uncle Yami," Annya corrected. Yami smiled in a way that said, 'I won.' Moving on, Annya looked past Yami to see who the third figure was, and saw Bakura staring at her with unbelieving eyes. A staring contest soon ensured.

"B-B-Bakura?" Annya stammered finally, not believing her eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek and fell into the shadowy nothing of the Shadow Realm outskirts. Bakura still didn't move. 

"Annya." In the softest whisper he finally spoke, seeming as if he was afraid that she would disappear if he said her name louder. Annya ran over and hugged him, which he returned quickly.

"I missed you so much," she said, her crystal tears rolling onto Bakura's shirt. 

"You-- you never told me you were…" Bakura began, but stopped as he could not bring himself to say the words. Minutes passed as the two just hugged each other tightly. Finally Annya tore herself from Bakura and turned around, but still Bakura's arms hung loosely around her waist. 

"So, why are you here to do?" she asked Caleia. 

"Gee, Ay, why would you think that we have business to do?" Caleia asked sarcastically. 

"Cuz you never come into the inner Realm unless you have something to do," Annya replied simply. Caleia shrugged. 

"Annya, where is your sister?" Yami asked. 

"Off dealing with a situation between the magicians and dragons again. She's been gone for a day now, and probably won't be back for a while. You know some of the more *cough* powerful magicians; they don't respect me-- and the Blue Eyes don't listen to me after dueling ends. Serashi's the only one they all listen to-- except, of course, you two--" she motioned to Yami and Caleia, "--and of course, in the Blue Eyes case, Seto also." Caleia tensed at the mention of the name, the slight strain of her muscles noticed by her cousin. "Is something wrong, Caleia?" she asked.

Caleia, with Yami's help, explained the situation. "Oh my god…" Annya said. "How can I help?"

"Well, we know he's in this realm somewhere. Would you, by any chance, have a guess as to where?" The Shadow Guardian shook her head. 

"I can sense any being in this realm-- or actually, Ser can-- but if we had anything about Morsei, we would have pursued him ourselves at the first sigh." Caleia sighed, but Annya's face suddenly lit up as a thought came to her. "Wait a sec," she quickly modified her words. "Would Morsei be powerful enough to create a void area in the realm that we cannot sense into?" Caleia nodded.

"Probably." Annya looked straight at her. 

"Then I may know where he is." 

************************************************************

wheee!!!!!!!! I'm hyper now, it's almost 11 at night…. Blah blah blah…. I should be studying for my bio test tomorrow, but I'm not… 

*deep breath* okay… now I'm okay. I know you all want the action to really start, and I promise that's next chapter… cuz I already wrote it up! I just have to type it up but… *grimace* I really really don't wanna do this but the rate of reviews coming in per chapter has continually grown smaller with each new chapter, so to get people to review I'm not going to post till I get at least ten reviews. *grimace* I will, though, email the next chapter to the people who've reviewed pretty much every single chappie in this ficcy, I think there's three of you or so… but please still review, and I need your email addresses if you want me to email you.

****

SO PLEEEEASE REVIEW… I ASK FOR ONLY 10!

I'm so sorry for having to do thisL just please review, I know more than 10 ppls read this cuz of all the reviews I got for the earlier chappies! C'mon people!


	22. Chapter 21: First Danger

Back! Hi all! I hate school. I haven't as much as pressed a key outside the spectrum needed for me to do homework for the past few weeks. I can't wait till spring break! I need it! Anyway, here's the next chapter of Keeper of the Cards. I've finally decided what I want to happen next but I'm still deciding the final ending. 

I'm thinking about doing some piece next that ties in with this, but I wanna get your opinion of what I should write, I sequel, prequel, or maybe another character's story.

Am also deciding how sad I wanna make this story. Gotta decide how much I wanna have to cry writing it up. I swear, I use sad endings too often.

Anyway….

Disclaimer: I don't own yu gi oh… yaada yaada yaada… bottom line, don't sue me!

***********************************************************************************

Chapter 21

First Danger

"Are you sure you don't want me to come along?" Annya asked for the third time as she saw the group to the edge of the void land which she and her sister could not sense into. "Morsei is not one to be taken lightly." Caleia smiled at her cousin.

"Which is precisely why you must stay back. If we fail, Morsei will come after you and your sister next, to control the Shadow Realm. You two are the last defense; you cannot risk your life with us, and leave Serashi alone to fight," she reasoned with Annya. Annya sighed frustratingly, knowing she could not argue further. 

"Just… be careful, alright? —All of you. Come back in one piece," she told them quietly. "I don't want to have to say goodbye again." Caleia hugged her.

"We will, don't worry," she reassured the Shadow Guardian. 

"We'll be back soon," Yami added, also giving Annya a hug. There was only Bakura left.

"I… Annya, if worst does come to worst, I promise that I'll at least get a chance to say goodbye to you, not like last time," he said. Annya's heart sank.

"Bakura… I'm… sorry. There was no other way. I had to go," Annya tried to explain, not meeting the tomb robber's eyes. 

"You could have told me you were… Shadow Guardian."

"I'm…. I'm sorry," Annya said apologetically, her voice heavy. 

"Bakura, this is no time for this," Yami interrupted sternly. Bakura cast him a sharp glance before turning back to Annya. He lifted up her chin and kissed her.

"You can explain when we get back. I still love you," he said softly. Annya nodded timidly. The three started walking away, Annya watching them till they were out of sight. 

"Just come back, that's all I ask—gods be with you," she whispered before disappearing, leaving only wisps of smoke where she had been.

***

The air hung unnaturally still, even for a place in the land of fiends. No sounds could be heard, except for the footsteps of Caleia, Yami, and Bakura—footsteps that seemed too loud and harsh. The sound of them was enough to send goosebumps to the skin of the calmest person. All nerves were on high, and muscles tense, ready to spring at a moment's warning. Caleia's breath was becoming quicker and heavier, the sound of her breathing also seeming to echo unnaturally through the stillness. Her eyes scanned the unending darkness in search for a direction to follow, her magic senses turned on high, detecting even the smallest spark of energy. 

"Which way?" Bakura asked, his eyes zipping over the horizon also. It was the first time his Millennium Ring had failed to guide him. There was no reply from Caleia. There were just no sounds as they stopped walking, Caleia first, then Yami and Bakura following as they felt it too. Something was wrong. 

"Above!" Caleia cried as she felt the surge of energy above them. At least fifty dots of light appeared above them, then turned into swords and rained down upon them. The three jumped and rolled away from the sharp blades in different directions.

"Bakura rolled onto his knee and saw one of the swords separate from the group and seek out the Keeper. "Caleia, look out!" she shouted. Caleia spun around and jumped backwards over the flying blade, which kept on going and embedded itself into a rock. She stayed on the ground, lying on her back

Yami rushed over to her as she caught her breath. "Are you all right?" he asked, concerned, as he helped her up. 

"Yeah, fine," she replied, dusting herself off. Bakura came over also. 

"I have a feeling that isn't going to be the last danger we face," he remarked.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Caleia snapped. Right on cue, an orange globe of light floated towards them. The three faced it, all standing in guard position. The globe changed into the shape of a person. Caleia's eyes narrowed.

"Morsei…" she hissed.

"Pleased to see you again too, Keeper," Morsei greeted in casual politeness. Bakura drew the sword at his side and took a swipe at him, the blade passing smoothly through him. "Don't bother, tomb robber. This is only a projection of me," Morsei mocked, laughing at the white-haired boy. Bakura growled in annoyance.

"Save it, Morsei, where's Seto?" Caleia demanded harshly.

"Oh, you mean your loverboy? He's right here, I'll even show you," Morsei taunted, pulling Seto harshly up by the collar. He was a mess, his body bruised all over, his clothes ragged, his hair mess, his eyes closed.

"Seto!" Caleia gasped, a hand instinctively reaching out, but retracting when she remembered it was just a projection. Through teared eyes she glared at Morsei.

"You know, after you break past his initial strength, he screams like all the rest," Morsei said matter-of-factly. Caleia clenched her fists. "Mortals are so easy to break," he continued.

"You leave him the fuck alone!" Caleia screamed, tears falling from her eyes. Morsei smirked, pleased to see that he had gotten to her.

"It's a little to late for that now, isn't it?" 

"You bastard, I'm going to kill you!"

"Correction, I am going to kill you." Morsei's projection faded away like smoke drifting off. Caleia sank to her knees, bracing her body up with her arms. Her tears fell onto the ground, staining the dirt. 

"I'm going to get you out of this, Seto," she whispered. "I will get you out…" then louder, "I will get you out," then shouting, "I will get you out if it's the last thing I do!!" A golden energy erupted from her body, the wave of it going in all directions like a huge explosion. Yami and Bakura were knocked off their feet from the force of her energy. 

Caleia glowed with a golden light from inside herself, a light that momentarily blinded the pharaoh and tomb robber. She emerged wearing the golden dress of the Keeper of the Cards. A golden streak appeared in front to f her and materialized into her sword, the Sunstar crest at it's hilt. The pharaoh's eyes widened as he felt Caleia's energy—energy that she could not have unlocked until she truly rose to become Keeper of the Cards. Not one of her reincarnations had done it. 

A dot of light flashed far away as Morsei summoned a barrier to block Caleia's wave of energy, which had caught him off guard. The light caught Caleia's eye, and she took off in its direction, Yami and Bakura following closely behind, both still stunned at the sudden transformation and energy from the girl.

*************************************************************************************

*sigh* okay, c'mon, five reviews and I'll update. I have the next part written up, all I gotta do is type it. I really do suggest that you leave your email address because I only had CB leave hers and there are more people that I would send the chapter earlier to. If I ever had review your stories, there's a good possibility I would send you the next chapter cuz I mostly find all the stories I read by clicking the names of people who reviewed. Also if you also r&r-ed Shadow Guardians I'll probably it to you too. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!!!

~Kirsta~


	23. Chapter 22: Blood

Whoo!! Im okay! I just wanna say to whoever got on my ff.net sn that I really don't appreciate someone getting on my file, and especially reviewing on my name….. especially when it's my own fic. That's just plain lame. Who ever you are please don't do that anymore. 

Anyway I'm so happy for my reviews! and as promised im updating. I have the next two chappies written too. Since I didn't send this chappie to anyone on the mailing list you'll all get the next one today, it's may 4. Well enough talking and yet again, I have to remind everyone

I WILL UPDATE AFTER I GET 5 REVIEWS!

Okie dokie enough talking lets just get on w/the story.

********************************************************************************************

Chapter 22

Blood

Caleia's feet flew across the dirt, so lightly touching the ground that hardly any dust was stirred. Yami and Bakura were behind her, sometimes hardly able to keep the Keeper of the Cards in view. 

The princess went over a hill, taking her out of eyesight for the moment. Seconds later, the two yamis heard the roar of a creature followed by sounds of commotion and battle. They quickened their pace, flying over the hill just in time to see Caleia leap out of the way as a huge beast swiped its claws at her. Another immediately lunged at her from behind, knocking her to the ground, it's four glinting rows of sharp teeth ready to crush her skull. Caleia was pinned under the creature, her sword under the monster's paw, unable to be freed. 

Yami ran over to the creature and leaped onto its back. He pointed his sword down and thrust it into the creature's back. The monster reared up and roared in pain. Yami was thrown off. Caleia took the moment of opportunity to snatch up her sword and roll way from the monster. Immediately the other one came after her, but Caleia was ready as she plunged the sword into the creature's underside and slashed it open. Blood gushed onto her as she slid out from under the monster just in time to see Bakura behead the other monster, which Yami had sunk his sword in earlier, with a slash of his sword. The creature's headless body sunk down into a big lump.

The black blood from the two was splattered everywhere, which pools of it especially seeping out from the two carcasses. It was on the three humans/spirits too, Caleia having it worst of all. She was trying to get it off her like it was the plague, but the more she fought with it the more she knew it wasn't going away. Her sword, seeming to radiate with it's own energy, almost a ghostly aura, burned itself clean.

The two carcasses started turning darker and darker, eventually turning black. The blood dried out, turning hard and crumbling off everyone's skin in clouds of thick smoke. A meek wind blew across and carried with it the ashen remains of the monsters and their blood. Yami's sword hung in the air for a second before falling to the ground, the metal clanging loudly on the hard ground. 

What were those?" Bakura asked, still able to taste the metallic magic in the air.

"Krevins," Yami replied softly as he retrieved his sword. "One form of the conjured monsters," he continued to explain. "Summoned by merging three vengeful souls and giving them a body created by magic." 

"Hence the metallic taste of chaos magic in the air," Caleia added. "It's Morsei's magic at work again."

The three started off again. Caleia could now vaguely feel Seto's presence as she sprinted across the sands. His aura was very weak. 'He doesn't have much time,' she thought, suddenly all too aware that regular mortals could only last the in the Shadow Realm for so long.

On the top of a hill she stopped suddenly, looking over at the horizon, but her eyes were glazed and unfocused, like she was somewhere else. Yami and Bakura came up to her. 

"What's the matter? Yami asked. Caleia didn't respond. "Caleia?" Bakura inquired also. The girl's eyes cleared as her attention came back, but she still didn't respond.

"I take that as a challenge," Caleia muttered under her breath. She sheathed her sword, leaving two inches of the blade out so it could be easily drawn when needed. She stoop up straight, her face bearing a calm but determined expression as she stared straight ahead. Yami opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as a strong gust of wind blew into their faces, whipping their hair behind them.

Yami and Bakura peeked through their hands, which they had lifted over their heads against the wind, to see that Caleia alone had been unfazed, as if she was expecting this. A vortex appeared in front of them. Without hesitation, Caleia walked into it. After she did, it began shrinking, and just before it closed completely, Yami and Bakura jumped through also.

*********************************************************************************

please review! I really really like the praises and all, but someone please give me a suggestion on something…. If I spelled something wrong, flame my butt off, pleeease! Any suggestion!!!!! (of course, praises are appreciated too :-D)

~Kirsta~


	24. Chapter 23: Losing Grip

Whoa! That was the biggest reader response I've had in a while! I'm so happy=hyper. That means I write a lot :-D hehe. 

Here's the next one! Cee? Im hyper, don't mind me….. whoo!!!!!!! *runs around screaming*

Serashi: *sweatdrop*

Kirsta: guess what? I just made a discovery….. I LOVE YAMI!!!!! Hehe

Serashi, Seto, Annya, Bakura: *double sweatdrop*

Serashi: she realizes she's my hikari and he's my uncle, rite?

Kirsta: hehe…. Wowie! 

Anyway…

Thanx for the title, CB! I luv ya girl! Ur the best!

Disclaimer: do I really have to say it again?

*************************************************************************

Chapter 23

Losing Grip 

For a few seconds Yami could see nothing, nothing but unending darkness. It felt like he was falling—falling forever into a black abyss.

Suddenly, light exploded around him and he felt the signature jolt through his body as he contacted with the cold stones of the floor. He groaned and rolled onto his back, still recovering, before managing to sit up.

Looking around, he saw Bakura lying on his back a few feet away. As the tomb robber came to, rolled over, and pushed himself up, the pharaoh could not help but notice the blood on the floor where the white-haired boy had been. Looking up, he saw the violent red at the ends of the white hair by the base of its owner's head.

Bakura noticed the blood also, and was suddenly aware of the tingling feeling at the base of his skull. He reached a hand back to prod the area and felt the warm, sticky blood, now on his hand. He cursed in Egyptian. 

"Bakura—" Yami began. 

"I'm, fine!" the tomb robber snapped, already ripping off a strip of his shirt to hold up to the wound. After a moment of silence, he spun around, eyes scanning the room. Yami seemed to come to the same realization the same moment. 

"Where's Caleia?" Both exclaimed at the same time, their voices echoing down the stone corridors.

***

Caleia landed, rolling to absorb the shock of her body landing on her feet. Slowing down, she rolled onto her knees and got up, then scanned the dim stone corridor with her eyes. She had been so sure of what she was doing just a few moments ago, now her mind was lost for thought. Suddenly it dawned on her that she was alone. 

"Father? Bakura?" she shouted. "Where are you?" there was no response. The mental walls she had built up to keep a calm complexure around her father collapsed as if the Pharaoh's presence was all that had been supporting it. Leaning on the cold wall for support, Caleia's breaths came faster, her mind panicky. She sank to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. The flickering torchlights down the corridors created shadows that made it look like Caleia's soul was leaving her body. 

"I can't do this," Caleia murmured, head on her knees. "I wasn't ready for this. Who am I kidding?" One of the torches went out. "How could I ever have thought I could be the Keeper of the Cards? I'm just a stupid, lazy, mortal girl that believed in good too much." More lights went out. "Should have stayed in my place—in the mortal realm. What was I thinking?" the corridor was dark, save for one last torch burning on the wall opposite of Caleia. She was done scolding herself, her mind unable to function enough to even do that any more. Instead tears welled up in her eyes. 

"Oh Ra, I'm sorry, Seto," she whispered. "I'm sorry to everyone, to both realms. I just can't do this." The last torch went out, leaving Caleia in total darkness.

*************************************************************************

I no that was short, but don't worry the next chappie is way longer…. I just need to a) finish it completely, b) type it up, and c) get at least 5 reviews… then I'll post it up. I love u all who reviewed!!!!!! Please review!

~kirsta~


	25. Chapter 24: Duty of the Keeper

Hi again! Wowie I am so in the mood to write right now…(write-right…right!) To everyone who reviewed, I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!

Special thanx to CherryBlossom for giving me all those title ideas, I'm used one for the last chappie and I hope you don't mind if I use them in later chappie, pleeeeeease?. 

Okay, fine, I admit, I don't really mind reading yaoi, but this fic and everything I plan on writing thus far is yaoi-free, and IM PROUD OF IT! *chant* I will not succumb to readers liking only yaoi……

Serashi: *sweatdrop* I'll apologize for her beforehand fore someone gets mad. She really doesn't hate yaoi all too much but it gets to her that, thanx MaidenoftheMoon for bringing this up, some people won't read her fics cuz they're yaoi-less. ….Why do I always have to apologize to people for her?

Kirsta: cuz I'm only a lil baby hikari

Seto: whose none too innocent in her writing sometimes

*Kirsta whacks him with frying pan*

Seto; x_x

Serashi: aww poor baby! *snicker* I'm sorry.. can't help……*falls over laughing*

Kirsta: *sweatdrop* ANYWAY….

Disclaimer: If you've been reading my story or any of ff.net at all you can recite it… am not writing it again.

*****************************************************************************

Chapter 24

Duty of the Keeper

"Get up," a stern voice sounding much like Caleia's own commanded. Caleia looked up and saw the ghost-like image of princess Caleia of the past, the "other her." The whit light radiating from her cast a soft light around the two girls. "Get up," the princess repeated. "I'm sick and tired of your lamenting and stalling." Caleia cringed, knowing full well the truth in the words. Still, she could not find the will to move. 

"I can't," she only managed to say in a hushed voice, almost apologetically.

"Yes you can," the princess amended sympathetically. "You are my descendant and my heir. You have the strength and the power to do this. You must only find you will. And that is something I cannot find for you."

"You are asking me to do the impossible! I can't do this!" Caleia snapped. 

"I am asking you to find yourself, nothing more." The princess faded away, leaving Caleia once again in the dark. In her raging emotion she picked up her sword, which had slipped out of its sheath when she rolled, and flung it at the opposing wall, embedding the blade within two stones. 

The Sunstar crest at the hilt of the sword glinted with an inner light. It caught Caleia's eye and seemed to be like a spark to rekindle the warmth inside her.

"Sparks," she cried, holding said magic card out. Sparks danced out of the card and lit several nearby torches, allowing Caleia once again to see. She went retrieve her sword, bracing her feet on the wall so she could unlodge it. Stumbling back as the blade finally came free, Caleia's attention was caught by inscriptions on the blade she had not seen before. These were no ordinary inscriptions, they were moving, flowing, forming hieroglyphic messages, then changing again in an unending cycle. It stopped at a passage.

I am Sayana, sword of two realms

Forged for the Keeper of the Cards

Then it dissolved and reformed.

To keep order between the realms

As that is the duty of the Keeper, my wielder

"That is the duty of the Keeper," Caleia muttered, the words running deep into her mind. The sword in her hands seemed to give her strength, the numbness of her heart and mind eased as her determination slowly returned to her, but this time not only as a mask to hide her insecurities, just a true will of her mind and heart. 

With her hands she drew the magical symbols for fire and light and directed them down the sides of the corridor. The extinguished torches sprang alive once more with fire, lighting her path. Sword in hand, Caleia raced down the hall with a new vitality, her cape billowing out behind her. 

Using the shadows as cover, a lone ninja, Ansatsu, followed the girl, waiting for his employer's command to attack.

***

Silence passed between the two spirits, leaving them to their own thoughts for the moment. It was Bakura that finally broke the silence, unable to stand it any longer.

"Divide and conquer," he muttered, almost an almost amused voice, a smile almost playing on his lips. "Of everyone I know, you, of all people, Pharaoh, should see his strategy."

"This is no time to be smart, Bakura, or is that wound of yours depriving your brain of blood?" Yami retorted.

"The wound is already clot," Bakura simply returned. "The energy from my Millennium Ring helps me heal quicker." 

"I still think you lost--wait, something's coming--duck!" Yami shouted, dropping to the ground. Luckily for him, Bakura listened and followed Yami's example. Two Dokuroyaiba whizzed above the two where their heads were a moment before. 

Getting up, Yami and Bakura could hear the two cursed boomerangs hit and crack stones further down the corridor as they turned around pursue their targets once again. Swords held at guard, the two yamis waited for their return.

***

Morsei reached out to the mind of the assassin he hired. "It's time, kill her," he commanded. The Ansatsu moved faster, getting closer to Caleia, before making a leap over her, flinging shuriken at her as he passed. Caleia jumped back, two of the shuriken embedding themselves into the stones of the floor where she had been. With her sword she deflected the rest, but not before one of them lightly glazed her shoulder. She clenched her teeth and grimaced at the sharp pain. 

Recovering quickly, Caleia fell into a guard position, waiting for another attack from the Ansatsu or perhaps making one of her own. Though the cut was shallow, Caleia could feel a thin trickle of blood from her wound down her arm, but she pushed the notion of it out of her mind for the moment and concentrated on the ninja in front of her. She knew how dangerous this clan was. The ninja gave no warning before he lunged at her, drawing his sword in mid-flight. 

Caleia raised her sword in barely enough time to block the ninja's sword as it came slashing down at her. The force of the strike jarred her arms so that for a split-second, she could not feel them. Barely after she had recovered, the Ansatsu came after her again. This time she was ready to fight back.

The sharp clangs of the swords striking one another filled the corridor. Eyes fixed on her opponent, Caleia moved with fluidity, her arms and sword never stopping as she blocked each blow from the ninja. The Ansatsu moved with equal deftness, never once allowing Caleia a moment of recovery between strikes or the chance to sneak in an attack of her own. 

A surprise jump kick from the Ansatsu instead of a sword strike caught Caleia off guard, sending her reeling. Her sword clanged loudly on the stones as she stumbled into a wall and lost her balance completely, ending up sitting on the ground. The ninja leaped at her, bringing the sword swiftly down at the girl. 

***************************************************************************************

:-D I'm going to be mean and leave this a cliffie! Reviews=Motivation to write so review if u wanna know what happens soon. I actually don't have the next part written so it's not just a matter of me feeling up to typing, but actually being in the mood to write! 

Now, what _should_ happen now? Should I end the story right here and have Caleia die? Or maybe she could just get seriously injured? Yami and Bakura have their hands full so they can't help here… and she has been unarmed… hmmm… I wonder… I seriously have to decide, no jokes, really. I just went braindead and must finish my stupid homework therefore I must stop typing.

A HAHAHAHAHAHA! Spring break starts today! HEHE that means more time to write, if I get the inspiration *hint hint* not kidding though I'm stuck again… pleeeease don't come back writer's block!

Must find writer's block medicine *starts blindly walking around house*

Serashi: *sweatdrop*

Till next chappie!

~Kirsta~ 


	26. Chapter 25: Turned to Darkness

SPRING BREAK!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!! I'M FREE!!!! 

Seto: *sweatdrop* it's not that exciting

*huge crowd of school-kids hit him with frying pans*

Seto: X_X

Kirsta: *blink* that's what you get, seto-kun! Try to think with a normal teenager's point of view pleeeeease!

Seto: *rubbing various areas of head* you of all people should know I'm no normal teenager.

Kirsta: *sweatdrop* dorkis….

Anyway!!!!!!…OMG I GOT NEW PEOPLE REVIEWING!!!! I love you guys, and I love you guys that have been reviewing for a while now even more! (sry to the other people) 

BY THE WAY! I'm currently deciding how I'm going to end this. I've contemplated a lot on killing Caleia off, then I reconsidered, now I'm thinking on it again. Should I? I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!!!! Maybe I should be weird and let Morsie win…

Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I really am planning on killing Caleia at the end but I might change my mind if I get enough reader feedback (aka reviews) that don't want her to die.

Caleia: *scared* I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE TELL HER NOT TO KILL ME!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, obvioiusly, and I also don't own the book Sabriel, which is owned by Garth Nix, and from which I started to take some stuff out of for this fic.

Thanx so much Moonie for the title!

****************************************************************

****

Chapter 25

Turned to Darkness

Bakura slid back a few inches from the force of the Dokuryaiba hitting his sword. Barely after he regained his footing, the monster flew at him again, aiming for his neck. He barely raised his sword fast enough to stop the boomerang. It hit the silver blade of the sword, then persisted on pushing against it, trying to overcome him and slice oven his neck. The tomb robber could feel himself being pushed backwards, and soon his back met the cold stone wall. He could feel his hands tiring, but the Dokuryaiba showed no signs of weariness. 

Taking his left hand off the handle of the sword, Bakura placed the blade flat on that palm, distributing the weight of the sword more evenly. He grimaced as he felt the edges of his sword being pressed into his palm, but that constant thought of the Dokuryaiba slicing his neck open overshadowed the pain. 

***

Caleia raised her hand and willed Sayana to come to her. Being so connected to its master, the sword responded to Caleia's small gesture of power and will, and flew into her outstretched hand, faster than the Ansatsu's lightening-speed attack.

Metal met metal with a loud clang. Momentarily stunned, the ninja made his gravest mistake-- he hesitated. Caleia took the opportunity and kicked him, causing him to fall to his knees. She jumped up and executed a perfect stop-thrust, arm and sword extended as one, into the ninja's chest, piercing through his heart. 

She unlodged her sword with a sharp pull, the Ansatsu falling forward as she did, blood pouring out of his wound. Sayana, again, burned itself clean. Caleia's shoulder still bleed, staining some of her clothes. Sheathing her sword, Caleia kneeled beside the Ansatsu's body. He was dead, but Caleia knew his spirit was still in the graveyard, not yet passed into the Realm of Death. Where he was now, a sorcerer could bring him back as part of a Krevin or likewise. To assure that his soul would come to rest in the Realm of Death, Caleia decided to give him his final rites. Besides, it was the least she felt she could do. She knew that those of the ninja clan were mercenaries, and they would not seek revenge on her, nor speak of this incident, though they would know it. She owed it to them to set the Ansatsu's spirit free.

Hands over the Ansatsu's body, palms down, Caleia began chanting an old spell of the rites of death-- a spell that summoned wind, water, fire, earth, light, and darkness: the elements of the realms. The soft glow of the maiden of Soul Release (from that card) descended and guided the Ansatsu's soul to the realm of the dead. Blue flames spread over the body, turning it to black ash. Caleia laid the ninja's sword over his remains before getting up and continuing down the corridor. 

***

Yami was having troubles of his own. The Dokuryaiba had pushed him further and further down the corridor. Even the clashes from Bakura's sword seemed far off and distant, like echoes. 

But he didn't have time to think about that now. The Dokuryaiba spun at him again. He didn't have time to raise his sword; so instead, he turned to dodge it. 

The quick move prevented that monster from taking off his head, but it wasn't quick enough to stop it from cutting his cheek. A drop of blood rolled down his cheek to his mouth, the stinging pain of the cut pushed to the back of his mind. Yami raised his sword to guard again. There seemed no way to defeat the cursed boomerang, and he did not want to summon monsters and have them involved in this endeavor. That, option, though, seemed to be needed more and more, and Yami argued with himself on it.

Half-distracted, the pharaoh was not completely ready when the Dokuryaiba attacked him again. The momentum of it knocking into his sword threw Yami into the wall and knocked his sword away. He groaned as his head contacted with the stones, as black dots started to cloud his vision-- a concussion, most likely. He could just barely make out the Dokuryaiba flying at him, seeming to be almost in slow motion, but his body refused to respond to his commands to move.

***

Seto struggled against his bindings as the magic surged through his body. It felt like his mind was going to explode, and that every cell in his body was on fire. Somehow, he knew what Morsei was trying to do, and resisted. Remnants of his powers in past life as a High Priest helped him, but his energy and mind were growing ever so weak. A sudden surge of magic was enough to finally overwhelm him. Seto shouted in agony before becoming quiet, eyes closed, bindings becoming slack.

After a few moments, he opened his eyes, but they did not seem to be his own. Morsei, standing in front of him, waved a hand, the bindings of Seto disappearing. Seto dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

"How may I serve you, Master?" Morsei grinned with wicked satisfaction. 

**********************************************************************

ouh! Good ending place! That, and… I just can't think anymore… writer's block evil… I'm totally lost rite now… gotta go think some more… well, till next time, c ya all. 

~Kirsta~


	27. Chapter 26: Loyalty and Betrayal

I'm not in the mood to write a whole long author into so im not. Basically this chappie ties up a few ends from the last one and leaves a few ends open on the way.

Disclaimer: Geez… who actually reads it anyway? And who would actually want to read this and not the story? If you are reading u know it by now…

*************************************************

Chapter 26

Loyalty and Betrayal

Yami closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen. The world slipped out of focus, he was losing blood, he could just register in his mind. He waited and waited to feel the blades of the fiend slice open his neck. 

It never came.

His mind was even too weak to feel the surge of power in front of him, but, using all his strength, he managed to open his eyes, just in time to see the Dokuryaiba freezing in midair, turning night black, and disappearing in a cloud of smoke. 

He barely picked up a familiar magical signature, but couldn't identify before he slipped into the black oblivion of unconsciousness.

***

Blood dripped from Bakura's open palm as his sword pressed harder and harder into it. He did not know how much longer he could last, and the fiend still showed no signs of weariness; he could feel his muscles tiring quickly. 

The Dokuryaiba still pushed against the sword, and Bakura's arms started to give out. The fiend inched closer to his neck by the second. Bakura desperately needed a third arm so that he could draw out a card to summon. Change of Heart was what he would have liked.

The Millennium Ring glowed. A golden beam of light shot from it and formed the shape of an angel-devil—the Change of Heart. Bakura could hardly believe it. 

The Dokuryaiba backed away from Bakura, but something was wrong as the tomb robber slumped to the ground. The fiend had sliced his neck just before the Change of Heart worked its magic. It had sensed it's master's peril and had come to help, but it had come a moment too late to stop the fiend from cutting the white-haired boy's neck. 

The Change of Heart directed the Dokuryaiba to run into the wall and destroy itself, which it did, then kneeled next to its master. It blamed itself for this. The trickled of blood from Bakura's neck still ran.

But wait… it the tomb robber was dead, why was he still breathing? 

***

Sword loose in its scabbard, Caleia flew down the corridors, letting some unknown force guide her path. As she turned the corner, she sad the Witty Phantom in his night-black tuxedo, waiting for her.

Drawing her sword as she started to slow down, Caleia stopped about ten feet short of the fiend and took guard position, Sayana's blade gleaming.

Ignoring her reaction, the phantom took off his had and bowed gentlemanly to her. "You may sheath your sword, milady, I am not here to harm you," he said in his poisonous, silky smooth voice. Eyeing the fiend suspiciously, Caleia finally and warily sheathed her sword, keeping it loose, though, for if she should need it.

"Now, please follow me," the phantom continued. He walked down the corridor, Caleia following, senses intent on detecting any signs of malice. 

"Where are you leading me?" she demanded.

"To see someone," Caleia's eyes narrowed. 'Morsei,' she thought automatically. Her hand fell on the hilt of her sword, ready to draw it. 

The Witty Phantom stopped a few feet short of what seemed like a dead end and snapped his fingers. The wall slid aside, revealing a door. The phantom opened the door and motioned Caleia in.

"Through here, milady," he said with his ever-present smile. Caleia would have liked nothing more than to wipe that stupid smile off his face, but refrained from doing so as it would cause her to delay. She walked into the room, senses on high alert.

It was completely dark, save for the light coming from the door she had just walked through, and that did not do much to illuminate the room. 

So concentrated on trying to determine who or what was in the room with her, Caleia was a little startled when the door behind her shut. She spun around, but reverted her attention when the torches around the room lit themselves, momentarily blinding her. 

As her eyes adjusted, Caleia saw that she was in a fairly large room. Save for the torches along the walls, there was really nothing special about it, except maybe the person in there with her. It was the last person she would have guessed. 

"Seto!" she gasped, frozen with shock. Seto looked at her, but without his usual spirit in his eyes. They seemed almost blank, but Caleia didn't seem to notice. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. "Seto, you're all right," she whispered. Rough hands pushed her away. She stumbled and fell to the ground, then looked up at Seto, eyes wide with shock and disbelief—tears starting to form. "Seto?" she almost whimpered. Seto ignored her and drew a card. 

"Go, my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" his voice boomed. In a flash of light and energy, the dragon appeared. Caleia let out a small gasp. What was Seto doing? "Attack with White Lightning!" The Blue Eyes held Caleia's eyes for a moment—he did not want to attack the Keeper of the Cards, his former mistress. But, at his current master's urging will, he had to. He summoned his energy and fired the white energy at the girl. 

****************

Caleia: ahhhh!!!! Nooooo!!!!! Save me!!!!!

Seto: *wide-eyed open-mouthed* WHAT!!! I WOULD NEVER…

Kirsta: all bow down to the authoress! :-D

Everyone: *glare*

Kirsta: heh heh… or not

Bakura: I better not be dead

Kirsta: did you get the you're still breathing part??

Bakura: *sweatdrop*

Yami: I am totally at a lost, what happened

Kirsta: you're supposed to be knocked out! *knocks him out with frying pan*

Yami: x_x

*everyone shuts up*

Kirsta: ahhh!!! Peace and quiet! Heehee

Please review! Till next chappie!

~Kirsta~


	28. Chapter 27: Saved

WRITER'S BLOCK EVIL!!!!!!! I had a full-fledged case of writers block, gomen nasai everyone, I'm soooooo sooo sooo sooo sooo sooo sorry!!!!!! I hate writer's block! *cries* I'm so sorry I didn't update for a while. It took me that long just to write this much, seriously. I just finished it this afternoon! **;_;** waahhh!!!

**********************************************************************

****

Chapter 27: Saved

"My soul will serve you forever." The words rang in Yami's ear as he slowly came back to the conscious world. They had seemed to be from the back of his memories, memories that had been locked up for a millennia and had only just started returning to him, creaking open like seldom used doors when the right person, or even, unlocked them. But who was it now that had unlocked this pledge that the Pharaoh now vaguely remembered, the details coming to him slowly, like grains of sand pushing through a small crack in the jar that had housed them.

Slowly the pieces of the jigsaw came together. The words had been spoken by one of Yami's High Priests—the priest Mahado—who, in the moments before his death, had locked his soul into a stone Shadow Game tablet—becoming, from that day forward—

Yami's eyes snapped open to see the Dark Magician towering over him, though the spellcaster was only kneeling. The magician's hands hovered over Yami, glowing brightly as the former priest cast healing spells on the pharaoh's wounds, eyes closed in concentration.

The spells were working. The throbbing pain in Yami's head slowed till it was no more than a tingle, then disappeared completely. The Dark Magician opened his eyes. 

"Mahado?" Yami asked unbelievingly. "But I didn't summon—How did you… how did you find me?" 

"Good you are awake, my Pharaoh. And to answer your question, I can sense your endangerment as long as you are in this realm, and I can come through the Millennium Puzzle without your direct consent if the need arises. This all arose when I pledged my soul to serve you five millennia ago, your highness.

Yami, sitting up now, nodded silently as he remembered. "Thank you, Mahado. You saved my life—once again," he thanked the spellcaster.

"You are most welcome, but something tells me my services will continue to be needed," Mahado replied matter-of-factly. Again, Yami nodded silently as he got up.

"I am afraid so," he said. "The reincarnation of your former colleague, High Priest Seito—now known as Seto Kaiba, has been captured by Morsei, Sakahet's son." Mahado's eyes narrowed at the sound of that name. Yami continued. "Caleia organized this expedition to save the boy, though we all know full well that Seto was taken to be bait for her to follow. Three of us came to this realm, Caleia, myself, and the former tomb robber, who you know, Bakura." Mahado's eyes narrowed, almost to slits, at the mention of that name. 

"That white rat," he spat. Bakura and Mahado had a long story between them, Yami remembered, what with the Millennium Ring and causing Mahados' death and all. But there was a more pressing matter at hand.

"For now, the stupid tomb robber is an ally," Yami simple said. Mahado nodded slightly. "Anyway, the three of us entered the Shadow Realm, got here, and are now obviously separated," he continued matter-of-factly.

"This is not a good predicament," Mahado stated. Yami nodded.

"No it is not, but—as I am out of ideas, we will simple have to roam these corridors until we get some indication of where we should be going to find the others."

"An ingenious example of simplicity," the former priest mocked good-naturedly, trying to lighten the situation. A slight smile crept at the corners of Yami's mouth, but the worry in his eyes overshadowed it. 

***

(backtrack about 10 min from last chapter)

Seto stood in a pitch black room, not knowing how he had gotten there in the first place. The last thing he remembered was an immense pain surging through his body, seeming to set fire to his very marrow, before he blacked out. He tried to command his body to move so he might be able to figure out where he was, but found that he couldn't as much as roll his eyes. An acute fear seized him. What if Morsei found him here, unable to move, to defend himself? Then it stuck him that this was probably Morsei at work anyway. He cursed inwardly.

He saw a door opening in front of him and a shadowy figure entering the room. It was too dark to make out who it was, but Seto just had this gut feeling it was Caleia. It was just something about her. Still, though, he could not move, could not talk, nothing. 

The door closed, once again engulfing the room with the shadowless curtain of darkness. He could hear--whoever-it-was's-- breathing, though his own seemed silent, taking in only enough oxygen to keep him alive.

The torches around the room suddenly all flicked on, burning brightly, engulfing the room with momentarily blinding light. Now Seto could clearly see who it was that had walked into the room.

^Caleia!^ he tried to call, but his inability to control himself was unchanged. Instead, a voice spoke back to him.

^Stop trying, Kaiba, it won't work. You will do what I ask, your own weak mind is useless against me. It put in simpler terms, I've locked your soul inside your own body, though, as you can see, you are completely aware of what your shell is doing.^ It was Morsei's voice. 

^Bastard,^ Seto hissed. He watched as Caleia's eyes widened at the sight of him, and heard her call his name. ^Caleia…^ he whispered softly as she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He felt himself move and was suddenly all too aware of what Morsei planned to do. He tried to stop himself as he pushed Caleia away, but could not as much as tighten a muscle. Caleia looked at him in disbelief. ^No!^ he thought. 

He heard himself speak. "Go, my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" His prized monster came roaring to life before his eyes, in all its power. "Attack with White Lightning," his voice commanded. The dragon obeyed. 

^NO!^ he screamed inside.

***

The cut on Bakura's neck bled furiously, but he didn't die--yet. It was just barely too shallow to kill him, but if something was not done soon, he would bleed to death. The Change of Heart thought hard on what it should do. It in itself did not possess the power to help the tomb robber. But, it did know others that did.

In a normal situation, Bakura would probably kill anyone and anything that did what the Change of Heart did next, but, then again, this isn't normal situation, is it? The Change of Heart placed his hands on the Millennium Ring and tapped into its power. For a moment, the pure power from the Ring almost overwhelmed him, but he just managed to control it and direct it to a summoning. He called to an old friend, another card of magic, Dian Keto--the Cure Master. 

Coming through the Ring, Dian Keto materialized in the corridor. He looked confused, but then, who could blame him. It wasn't everyday that a magic card was summoned though a Millennium Item by another. "Change of Heart, what is the meaning of--" the Cure Master stopped as he saw Bakura, the pool of blood under him growing larger with each minute, the cut on his neck having hardly clot at all.

"Please, you are the only one I know," the Change of Heart pleaded. Dian Keto nodded and summoned a healing spell. Change of Heart stepped back from Bakura to give him some space. The Cure Master directed his spell to Bakura's neck. It took a few seconds to start working, but finally the skin started knitting itself back together. The Millennium Ring might usually have helped, but it made barriers against light magics, which are what Keto uses. Without Bakura manually lowering those barriers, Keto's magic had to be twice as strong to cure half as well. 

The world slow swam back into focus. Bakura groaned in pain, panicking for a moment before realizing Keto's magic. He had a faint recollection of what happened, and lowered his shields to assist Keto's magic. There was a throbbing pain at his neck, but that was slowly subsiding. Dimly he could feel something wet on the floor under him, and as all his senses returned to normal, he realized it was his own blood. 

Seeing that the mage was finished healing him, Bakura sat up, and an immediate feeling of lightheadedness overtook him as his heart worked vigorously to pump his thinned blood through his body. He leaned on the wall behind him for support, and dimly looked at the pool of blood on the floor. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. He could feel the Millennium Ring stimulating his body to produce more blood.

He looked at the two mages standing in front of him and nodded his gratitude before he recalled them. Feeling close to normal now, he picked up his sword, got up, and started down the corridor. No use just standing around here. 

***

Caleia threw her arms over her head and conjured the most of a shield that she could in the split second she had, but it seemed like paper against the white-hot attack of the Blue Eyes. In less than a second the attack broke through, hitting Caleia and throwing her against the wall, knocking the air from her lungs.

She was breathing hard as she stood up, clutching her right shoulder which had absorbed much of the impact against the wall--her eyes didn't know which emotion to show except for shock. Her should, luckily, didn't feel broken or dislocated, but it was certainly throbbing.

A spasm hit her and her wobbling knees gave out. Letting go of her shoulder, she braced herself up with said arm and the floor. She looked up at Seto. He ordered the Blue Eyes to attack again. Caleia was more anticipating this time, and rolled quickly out of the way of the attack.

"Seto, stop!" she cried, almost in a commanding tone. Seto smirked and ordered the dragon to attack again.

Caleia conjured up a shield and deflected the attack. Here eyes narrowed to slits. The Eye of Horus was on her forehead and the Sunstar Crest shone on her chest. "You dare attack your Keeper?" she asked the Blue Eyes in a menacing tone. The Blue Eyes hesitated. He looked from Seto to Caleia and back again, unable to make up its mind. Finally he bowed his head and started to recall himself. Seto called him back.

"You obey me!" he commanded in a voice not like his own. "I've been you're master more than once. You obey me." Unable to deny a flat out command from it's master, the Blue Eyes stayed. A third voice, much too identical to Seto's own for coincidence, spoke next.

"My faithful dragon, you would not attack against your original master's will, would you?" Both Caleia and Seto looked to a shadowy part of the room. A figure walked out into the light. As he did, Caleia gasped. 

Trapped in his mind, Seto gasped also as he stared at a copy of himself. Dressed in the robes of his rank, High Priest Seito walked between the Blue Eyes and Caleia, turning to face the dragon. It seemed that the Blue Eyes was surprised also, for he knew that the High Priest had passed into the realm of death millennia ago. 

Loyal to the end of time, the dragon bowed his head and disappeared back into the shadows, resisting the calling of Seto, or the shell of Seto, anyway.

Caleia was still in shock, her eyes wide, jaw slack. She just stared at the person in front of her, not believing her eyes. "S-S-Seito?" she finally sputtered. The priest turned, offered her his hand, and pulled her up. 

"Caleia," he whispered as he wrapped his lean arms around her. She returned the embrace and could really feel the tears coming. 

"Seito," she repeated his name, saying it in a whisper, as if if she said it louder, he would disappear. "H-how? I don't understand." Seito looked into her eyes as he answered.

"Osiris bid me come to help you, and let me out of the Afterlife for a time being," he explained. He let go of Caleia and looked at Seto. "I do not appreciate my reincarnation being taken as a mind slave, Morsei," he said fiercely. Seto grinned evilly.

***************************************************************************************

Okay, now I am seriously confusing myself. Modern Seto is going to be spelled S-e-t-o while Priest Seto is S-e-I-t-o (extra I), just to tell them apart. How am I going to get though this one? When I write I'm not always aware of what I'm writing, and that leads to good ideas a lot, but also, when I stop, I don't know what's going to happen next. AHHH!!! That's not good!!!! Anyway, I'm already working on it, though, cuz I wrote up most of it and continued so I wouldn't lose my stream of ideas. Next chappie should be up in not-too-long! Sorry about this one taking so long L . Please Review!

~Kirsta~


	29. Chapter 28: Sacrifice

Well, Yami and Bakura kinda went bye bye for this chappie. They're somewhere still wandering the corridors. I'll include them back in soon, promise. 

Just one more thing before you start reading….. owwwww!!!

one more thing...*glares at CB*... she knows what i mean ;) 

***********************************************************************************

Chapter 28: Sacrifise

"I fear you cannot do anything about it, High Priest," Seto's voice boomed. "I know the laws regarding the Afterlife." 

"I may not be able to do anything, but Caleia can."

"Would she risk killing the boy? This is his body, if it dies, his soul does too." Silence followed. 

^I would rather die than hurt her or Mokuba,^ Seto said in his mind. Morsei's sinister laugh answered him. 

^That isn't for you to decide,^ he cackled. Seto growled. He felt so--helpless. He couldn't help Caleia, he couldn't support, her, and he wouldn't be able to stop himself from hurting her. In shorter words, he couldn't do anything! 

"Seto, take back control of yourself!" Caleia cried suddenly, breaking the silence. 

"He can't," Seto's voice hissed. 

"Concentrate. You're stronger than Morsei. I know it," Seito urged. "You have powers deep within you that you haven't discovered. Now is the time to find them!" In the bubble containment within himself, Seto took in their words and tried. 

^You're too weak, don't even bother trying,^ Morsei said. 

"You'll find that not all the monsters are quite as loyal as the Blue Eyes," Seto's voice said. "I summon La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp." The genie appeared in a cloud of green smoke. 

"Duel him," Seito told Caleia. She looked at him helplessly.

"I can't, this is a Shadow Duel, you know the rules yourself." 

"Until he is himself, he will try to hurt you," Seito explained hurriedly, knowing that his reincarnation could order the genie to attack at any second. Caleia's eyes pleaded with him for another way. "Would you not think he would rather suffer himself than kill you, just as I?" The princess took a deep breath to resolve herself. She nodded slightly.

"Attack, La Jinn!" Seto's voice boomed. 

"Dark Magician Girl" Caleia shouted, tapping into her seldom-used in this age, but none-the-less potent shadow powers. The magician appeared in front of her and dispersed the attack. Then the Dark Magician Girl raised her staff and sent her dark magic at the genie, destroying it. Seto stumbled back half a step as his life points were affected. Caleia's expression relaxed as she became more comfortable, having yet another of her old friends there. 

"I'm sorry, Seto," Caleia whispered. "Dark Magician Girl, attack." The spellcaster did so, spinning once around before releasing her attack in her usual grace. Seto stumbled back a few steps, and in the pain, Morsei momentarily lost control of Seto's mind, allowing the rightful soul to control the body.

"Caleia! Don't let him--" Seto managed to say before Morsei took control again. 

^Pesky mortal,^ the sorcerer's voice said. ^Don't waste your breath.^ Willing himself, Seto tried to take control of his body again. Whatever the other him had said he had, as in powers within himself, he could almost believe it as true. He could feel Morsei's grip on him slip slightly as his mind pushed forward. 

"I summon--" Seto voice seemed to falter. "Swordstalker! And two cards face down. Your turn."

^Get out of my mind,^ Seto demanded. There was no response. He pushed harder.

Caleia summoned the Dark Magician. Her old magic tutor appeared in front of her, poised to attack.

"Your father is looking for you," he said, not turning around. 

"When you go back to him, tell him I'm okay. Attack Swordstalker!"

Seto managed to regain control again for a split second, just enough to shout, "NO!" But, it was too late anyway. The magician had already released his Dark Magic attack. Morsei regained control of Seto and flipped up the two trap cards, two Reinforcements. The Swordstalker's attack skyrocketed to 3000 and he reflected the former priest's attack back at him, destroying him.

"Mahado!" Caleia cried, cursing herself for being so careless.

"Master!" the Dark Magician Girl cried at the same time, tears already welling up in her eyes. An eery gold light radiated from her, giving greater illumination to the room. Seto ordered Swordstalker, now back to it's 2000 attack points, to attack the magician girl. To his great surprise the girl promptly destroyed the Swordstalker. 

Seto looked almost shocked. In the time that he had learned the Shadow Game, Morsei had never known of this effect. He thought that it was simply added in for drama when the game was reborn as Duel Monsters. In this, a Shadow Game, he did not think the Dark Magician Girl's effect was valid. 

"She draws power from her emotions," Caleia said matter-of-factly. "And what greater emotion can she have than the sadness of losing her master?" Seto growled softly in Morsei's annoyance, but the sorcerer was also starting to lost grip of Seto. For another few moments, Seto seemed to regain control of his body, but it was a constant struggle as Morsei fought back.

Morsei regained control and played Monster Reborn, reborning the Swordstalker. Then he equipped it with the Sword of Dark Destruction and attacked. The red blade of the sword looked almost like blood. The Swordstalker attacked. The magician dodged the blade for a few seconds, but finally, the fiend drove the sword into her stomach. The Dark Magician Girl took her pain silently as she dispersed. Caleia stumbled back as her life force took damage it felt like someone had drove a knife into her. 

^Stop it!^ Seto cried in his mind as he saw Caleia stumble in pain. He beat against the barriers that trapped him in his mind and broke through, for the effect of the Sword of Dark Destruction was also weakening Morsei's mind as a price for its addition to the Swordstalker's attack. Seto's eyes momentarily cleared and became his own. "Caleia!" he gasped. Morsei's mind pushed against his again, and Seto fought back. He clutched his head and sank to the ground, but he seemed be starting to win.

Caleia looked to Seito, and gasped as she saw that he was semi-translucent. He met her gaze. "I was given permission to come back to the Realm of Life, but I am still spirit," he explained. At the corner of his eye he saw the Swordstalker lunge at the princess. "Caleia, look out!" Caleia raised Sayana just in time to stop the sword, but the magic behind the attack, which she was not prepared for, still took her off guard and threw her off balance. Her life force had still taken significant damage. In Duel Monsters terms she had life points of about 5600 left. The Swordstalker attacked again, out of line with Duel Monsters rules, and speared Caleia through her ribcage, the red blade of the sword shining a full feet out behind her. She screamed. Seito came running over, stepping outside his bounds and summoning his power to destroy the Swordstalker. He caught Caleia as she fell to the ground, her opaque blood running onto his translucent and quickly fading self. 

"CALEIA!" Seto roared, his emotions fueling his will, and pushing Morsei completely out of his mind. He ran, tripped, fell, stumbled, and got back up as he rushed over. Seito handed her to him. Caleia cried in agony as the sword shifted slightly on the exchange. Seto cradled her head at his shoulder. The sword, still lodged in her, was starting to poison her with its dark energies. 

"We have to remove the sword. It's poisoning her," Seito said. Caleia said nothing, her teeth clenched, trying to stop herself from screaming, and Seto nodded slightly. Seito grasped the hilt of the blade firmly, concentrating on quelling any shaking of his hands. If he pulled it out wrong, more damage would be done, and the priest could tell that it blade had cut dangerously close to Caleia's heart and the major blood arteries and veins around it. After taking a deep breath, he yanked the blade out of the girl. Caleia screamed, unable to supress herself any longer. Seto held her closer as her blood poured over him. Seito dropped the blade and kneeled beside her. In a moment he decided what he must do. He placed his hands over her wounds and poured the last of his existance in the Realm of Life into the girl. 

Seto was speechless as he watched the High Priest fade away completely, and Caleia's wound knitting itself back together, the bloodflow halting. She had passed out somewhere along the way, and it seemed as if what Seito had done was in vain.

"Caleia, I'm sorry. Its all my fault," Seto muttered as he stared at her emotionless face. Right on cue, Caleia's eyes slowly fluttered open.

The first thing she saw was Seto's piercing blue eyes staring at her own, filled with worry that turned to joy. "Caleia!" Seto cried as he realized she had awoken and was alive. "You're alive!" He kissed her and she returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck and sitting up on her knees. 

"Seto," she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. Tears ran from her eyes onto Seto's coat, staining it along with her blood, which had already begun to dry. 

But their peace was short-lived as the room spun out of focus. Caleia and Seto closed their eyes to keep from becoming dizzy. When she felt it all die down, Caleia opened her eyes. They were in another room, and someone was in there with them.

"How disgustingly sweet," Morsei sneered.

**********************************************************************************

do you now understand the "ow"? *sigh* stupid may is stupid music month for me this year. Don't get me wrong I love music but this is annoying. This week is drum major auditions, with me having to audition early cuz of a stupid piano master class thingie at a university on Friday. Week after that, Thursday, spring concert for me in wind ensemble **&** in symphony orchestra (on the same programs too), Friday, Trinity piano exams and the end of season golf tournament, Saturday, All-State solo & ensemble festival. I really should be practicing for all these stupid things but im not that smart! (heehee im kidding, I am practicing… too much, I might add) So I'm really really sorry if I don't update quite as often. I have HSA exams at school this month too…*sigh* anyway, please review!

~kirsta~


	30. Chapter 29: Distracted by Memory

HSAs are done!!!!! YAH!!!!!!! Im so happy… there's only one problem now…. I am COMPLETELY BRAINDEAD! This chapter took me 2 weeks to write! I thought I might get more ideas and inspiration by going to see the Matrix Reloaded, but all the great ideas I got are too late to incorporate into Keeper now. L I am so screwed. The only reader ideas I have been getting lately is to have Morsei kill someone… there's not much to go on there! (^_^ yes I am allowed to insult the person who suggested it cuz she's a friend from skool!) J/K! It is a good idea, and it does seem like he's going to kill someone, doesn't it? Hmmm….

Anyway…

Disclaimer: oh c'mon, it's chap 29 already! If you actually pay attention to disclaimers you know what it is! ^_^

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 29: Distracted by Memory

Mahado had suddenly disappeared, but Yami could already guess what had happened before the former priest reappeared again. 

"Pharaoh, the princess…" Mahado started to explain as his manifestation reappeared.

"Summoned you in a duel, I presume," Yami interrupted.

"Yes." 

"I guessed as much, but I didn't think Morsei would…"

"He's not. She's dueling against Seto," the Dark Magician interjected. Yami's eyes widened. The magician went on. "He's under some mind spell, from what I could tell in the few minutes I was there." 

"So Morsei plays mind games as part of his strategy," Yami mused aloud. "He has no conscience, pitting Caleia in a Shadow Game against Seto." Mahado nodded silently. "After all these millennia, I thought that he could have changed. I was a fool to have given him a second chance."

"You have a heart, and he was merely a boy then: following his father's teaching. We all had reason to believe that he could change," the former high priest argued. Yami took this is silently. A few seconds passed in silence, then the subject was dropped, for now. 

"Caleia is in grave danger if Morsei steps out of the rules of the game. Combat skills, both physically and magically, she has, or had, but powerwise, no manifestation--- reincarnation, of her has ever been able to unlock all her powers, and even then, Sakahet, Morsei's father, was…"

"Barely defeated…"

"And he was already weakened from fighting us," Mahado added. Yami sighed, the memories becoming clear as he needed them. 

"Unfortunately, I remember now," he said. "Morsei is stronger now than Sakahet was then. I---" A sudden burst of energy caught Yami's attention, as well as Mahado's. Distinctly dark, it could be only from Morsei, but Yami felt a spark of Caleia's golden aura in it. 

"This way!" both Yami and Mahado shouted as they raced off in the direction of the energy's origin, their voices and footsteps reflecting off the walls. 

***

Bakura rolled out of the way as the gleaming, sharp claws lashed out at him. This was just his luck. Dokuryaiba he could handle, as well as any other fiend or other creature… except dragons. So of course, the next little obstacle he stumbled upon was a Red Eyes. 

The dark dragon roared and snapped at the tomb robber, who again rolled out of the grasp of the sharp teeth. He pushed himself up quickly and jumped over the dragon's swinging tail, only to be thrown against the stone wall as the swipe of the Red Eye's claw connected. Bakura groaned as he pulled himself up onto his knees, his head spinning--- probably a concussion… again. 

Bile mixed with blood rose in his throat and he spat it out, the putrid combination of smells making him choke and cough up more blood. He wiped his mouth with his hand and looked at the dragon looming above, like death manifested. The Red Eyes started summoning a fireball to spit at the white-haired tomb robber, the fiery red energy scorching the very air around it. 

As the dragon shot the fireball at Bakura, there was a crack of the whip, followed by a loud explosion as the fireball hit the wall above the boy's head. Bakura forced his eyes open to see what had happened. 

A whip was wrapped around the dragon's neck, pulled back by a figure dressed in night black robes with silver and navy embroidery. She had auburn-highlighted black hair to her shoulders, but her face was hidden in the shadows. "Mathta--Stop," she commanded in a crisp voice, leaving no room for argument in her tone. There was unseen power behind her words also, power that commanded respect. Bakura vaguely remembered the rich, almost musical voice, but had never heard it like this, commanding and powerful, except in song or spell. Long ago he had heard it often, for it belonged to no other than Annya's older twin sister, Serashi. 

The dragon succumbed to her will, calming down and sitting obediently. With a flick of her wrist, Serashi recalled her whip, and within the same movement transformed the whip back to her staff. "Go home," she whispered to the dragon, using her own powers to open a portal out of this stronghold and to the Land of Dragons. The Red Eyes bowed its head and disappeared into the portal. 

Serashi turned to Bakura and went over, summoning a light that made the crescent-star---Shadow Guardian emblem--- that adorned her staff glow. "Concussion," she said wearily, as if opening the portal had drained her…which, given the powers that guarded this stronghold, was fairly true. Lightly she put her hand on the side of Bakura's head and started chanting. He almost immediately felt his lightheadedness starting to dissipate as his thoughts became clearer. Serashi smiled as she felt Bakura getting better. She finished the spell and stood up, offering the tomb-robber a hand up. He didn't take it, getting up on his own, but she wasn't insulted, she knew his character too well to take insult to that. Instead she grabbed her staff and leaned on it.

"Hello Bakura," she greeted calmly. She tilted her head in greeting and a slight smile spread on her face. In the past the girl had been the one that fit in more than her sister, but in these times, she was the one that hurt more, for unseen reasons-- her gifts were her curses. "Annya told me you three were here."

"Serashi," Bakura greeted back. "Why are you here? It's too dangerous, I told Annya to tell you!" Serashi laughed.

"She did, don't worry."

"This is still too dangerous," Bakura protested.

"Five millennia as Shadow Guardian--- I don't see danger like you do anymore," Serashi replied, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Besides, I can't let my little sister's man get hurt now, could I? What kind of sister would I be?" she teased. "You are sill in my realm anyway," she added finally. 

"And how could I repay your sister if I let you get hurt-- or Malik?" Bakura interjected, meeting Serashi's almost-black eyes. Serashi muttered that Malik doesn't even know her anymore. "Now go," Bakura commanded in the sternest voice he could muster.

"No." 

"GO!"

"NO!" Bakura sighed. Serashi still retained her stubborness. 

"This is still my duty," she whispered. It was too obvious how "her duty" had carried her through all these centuries, pushing away the ache inside her heart. 

"Listen," Bakura tried to reason. "What duty will you fulfill if you die here?"

"I would have died doing my duty."

"But if you leave now first, and save your strength, and if we fail, you have more of a chance to fight Morsei sucessfully." Serashi seemed to think about it for a moment. She let out an exasperated sigh of one who couldn't argue further.

"Fine," she said as she faded away. Bakura took a deep breath.

A surge of dark energy, with the force of strong winds, blew at him from out of no where. He swiveled around sharply to face the direction it was coming from, using his magical senses to "scan" the energy. He felt a trace of Caleia's magic in the mix. Without another word he raced down the halls towards the magic's source.

****

"How disgustingly sweet," Morsei sneered. Caleia's eyes snapped open and fixed on him as she stood up slowly and faced him. Her fiery orange eyes burned with her rage as she stepped in front of Seto, almost protectively holding him behind her with her left hand. Her right hand fell to the hilt of her sword and loosened it from its scabbard, ready to draw it. 

"This seems familiar, does it not?" continued Morsei as he absentmindedly fixed his black robes, which were starched so that this action was unnecessary anyway. A sadistic little grin crept on the corners of his mouth. Seto was clueless, but Caleia knew exactly what the man was talking about. Her eyes narrowed further, eyebrows furrowing. She felt her heartbeats becoming faster, her body commanding her to take in more oxygen as Morsei's power snaked into her mind and forced it to uncontrollably raced back to that day five millennia ago. 

The scene was almost exactly the same, only Sakahet, Morsei's father, was beside a younger Morsei and Seto was doubled over, his powers weakened from fighting the father-son team before Caleia reached him. She thought that she was leading them away from him, but they had decided to follow the high priest instead, knowing the Keeper would come for him anyway.

Caleia's eyes narrowed. Sakahet and Morsei were the ones that Caleia had been forced to call the wrath of the seven Blue Eyes upon, had been the ones that forced Caleia to make the choice to give up her life… for Seto, for her daughter, for…the world. Morsei she spared and gave a second chance, for he was young then, and could still choose a better path. As afterthought now, he obviously didn't. 

"Caleia!"

Caleia was so deep in thought that if it weren't for Seto's shout of her name, she would not have realized that Morsei had directed at them a globe of pure energy. She threw up a shield with her mind, but it was too hastily done to be able to block Morsei's power. 

The globe of energy collided with the shield and exploded, the force of it hurling Caleia and Seto back at least 20 feet. 

********

whew! Finished finally! Hope you didn't mind me introducing Serashi, but I realized it is essential for me to introduce her in order to do the sequel.

Seto: SEQUEL? WHAT SEQUEL? HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH TO TORTURE US?

Kirsta: ^_^* yes, a sequel, thank you. All, or most, of the characters I introduce but didn't go into much detail about will make a comeback, and… ANOTHER lil new character that will be introduced at the end of this story will be in it. *cough cough* ^_^

Please review!

Ja ne,

~kirsta~


	31. Chapter 30: Life's Surrender

YAY!!!!!! SCHOOL IS OVER! I am soooooo happy today, school's over, I finished my last 2 finals 2day, and I FINALLY finished this chappie! I've had it in my head for sooo long, but first, my compy couldn't process the regiestry, then it kept crashing, then the bunch of thunderstorms hit and knocked out the power a few times, then I started to have exams….. great fun, isn't it? I DID, though, write the intro to the sequel to KOTC, which is one a piece of looseleaf currently lost in the giant pile of papers on my desk from school. -_-() Why I decided to leave it on my desk I dunno.

I think that KOTC is going to have 2 more chappies and then an outro that'll give way to the yet-to-be-named sequel. My other story, Shadow Guardians, I'm sorry to say to anyone who's been reading all of the 3 chapters I've actually managed to type of and post, that the story is being put on temporary-extended hold, and might even just drop it altogether. If I don't drop it altogther, I'll probably rewrite some of it or take parts of it for a prequel to KOTC and whatever the sequel is… later, if I feel like it. 

Anyway, enough of my blabbering! (did I actually use that word?) Let's get to the chapter!

Disclaimer: Caleia/Keeper of the Cards storyline, and Annya & Serashi are © Kirsta Nadaime, yaadda yaadda yaadda. Yu-Gi-Oh! And Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters are © Kazuki Takahashi (I hope I spelled that right) whom I bow down to and love. (Serashi: -_-….. oh Ra….)

*************************************************************

Chapter 30: Life's Surrender

Caleia struggled to get up. Every muscle in her body protested as she crawled onto one knee, then forced herself up. She could taste the blood in her mouth and could feel it running out the corner of her mouth and dribbling down her chin. At least being able to taste the salty liquid confirmed one thing, that she was still alive. 

She saw Seto laying five or six feet away, not moving at all. Fear shot through her as she realized that he might be dead. She scampered over to him and rolled him on his back. A soft groan came from his slightly parted lips, a welcoming noise to Caleia's ears. Seto was still alive, but for how long was to be determined. His aura was weak, almost death-like, a reason why she thought he was dead at first, and he was bleeding a little at his temple. He opened his eyes halfway and the way they lacked their usual clearness brought uncontrolled tears to Caleia's eyes was she remembered the last time this scene happened, a lifetime ago.

__

"Caleia, leave," Seto pleaded and reasoned between his groans. "Sakahet's injured me too much." Caleia shook her head

"You can't walk in this state," she protested. "I'm not leaving without you." Without another word, she rose and turned to face the traitor-prophet Sakahet.

"Fate works in mysterious ways," Caleia whispered, a slight smile almost playing on her lips. Was this fate working again, repeating history? But, that was no matter. She knew what she had to do. Her life was no price compared to saving Seto, especially this time, since he was an innocent. This was the Keeper's duty, none the less. Her hand reached into Seto's coat pocket and pulled out what she looked for. The Keeper of the Cards rose slowly and faced the traitor-prophet's vengeful son, Morsei; this time, she was ready to fight. 

Morsei snickered. "You haven't changed much, Keeper," he remarked. Caleia's hand extended out, palm open and up. A small burst of energy shot from her in the form or a white light that lengthened into what seemed to be a type of pole. The transition was quick, but the light molded into a globe at one end, then the white light slid away, leaving an ivory colored staff in Caleia's hand. On the top was a sparkling spherical crystal sitting on a carved part of the staff that looked like white flames licking the sides of the crystal. 

Grasping the staff, Caleia righted it and brought it to the floor. A small crack of lightning jumped as the staff made contact. Winds rose, swirling around the room; its magic removed the blood from Caleia's robes so that they shone with their original splendor. It ran around her and seemed to move through her. As it died down the Keeper seemed to glow with a new radiance. Sometime in the middle of the windstorm, Sayana had disappeared, for it no longer adorned the girl. 

For a moment Caleia thought that shock and fear crossed Morsei's eyes, but in the split second of the blink it was gone. She must have just imagined it. 

"You want to kill me?" Caleia taunted. "Come and get me." After a half a moment's hesitation, Morsei did just that, charging at her with sword drawn and flames licking the sides of the cursed blade.

Caleia sidestepped at the last moment and swung her staff up, hitting the sword and knocking Morsei temporarily off balance. Quickly she brought it back around and knocked him on the back, causing him to sprawl on the stone floor. Morsei rolled onto his back and launched energy at Caleia. She blocked with her staff, but it pushed her back a few feet. Having kept on her feet, Caleia was ready for Morsei's second energy attack, and threw her own energy back at him. The two powers collided in the middle, creating an explosion that threw both back into the stone wall behind them. 

Staggering onto her feet, Caleia pointed her staff at the sorcerer and yelled, "Essence of Light!" Crystal flames erupted from her staff and sped towards Morsei. He held up a hand and dispersed the spell. It didn't even touch him.

"Your insubstantial power won't even harm me," he jeered. Surprisingly, Caleia smiled at his remark. 

"You mean half my power," she mocked as she put her full strength into the spell this time. "Flames of the Sun!" she cried, slamming her the end of her staff on the ground. Golden fire exploded from her, moving out from her body, forming a ring around her. She held her staff up and the energy came to the clear crystal, then flung the orb at Morsei. 

He held up his sword and split the orb, but it was evident that it took him much effort. Flicks of the spell still managed to come through and cut him. A rather long cut now adorned his cheekbone, and his robes and the skin underneath them were sliced at many locations. Staggering back, he breathed hard and yelled obscenities at Caleia in Egyptian. 

Morsei's insults suddenly stopped coming and, before Caleia's eyes, he disappeared, melting into the shadows. Her eyes widened in surprise at first, then narrowed as she cursed herself for being so careless and letting him do this. With open senses, she slowed moved to the center of the room, where it was most light. Strategically, it was the worst place to be, open to attack on all sides, but the light would force Morsei to become visible, having no shadow to move in. She dropped her gaze, seeming to let down her guard, but this was also strategy, for this way, she would be able to see Morsei's shadow once he became visible, giving her the precious milliseconds she needed to respond. 

It worked. Morsei appeared behind her, sword raised to give a death-giving strike, but Caleia saw him and spun around, raising her staff and blocking him. She pushed him away and jumped a few yards back, giving herself some space. "Sayana," she whispered. Her staff melted into energy and reformed, or transformed, to the Keeper's sword, a sword of two realms, Sayana. The familiar weight in her hands gave Caleia comfort as she brought it up to guard position. 

"I see you're too pesky to destroy with physical force alone, Keeper. I say a free Shadow Game is called for," Morsei hinted. "Go, Earl of Demise." 

A free Shadow Game was nothing more than a fight in which Shadow Magic monsters and magics were used. In other words, it was a Shadow Game disregarding all rules concerning turns, formalities, etc.; it was not really a Shadow Game at all. 

The fiend, which Morsei had summoned, attacked. "Mystical Elf!" Caleia cried. The elfish spellcaster appeared and cast a shield against the attack that the fiend could not break. "Dark Magician Girl! Book of Secret Arts!" summoned Caleia. The magician attacked the fiend and defeated him as Caleia charged at Morsei. A swordfight began and the Dark Magician Girl joined in to help Caleia. The mystical elf chanted a spell that helped keep their stamina up. 

Morsei jumped back and summoned the Red Eyes. The Dark Magician Girl attacked it, but Morsei was ready, using Mirror Force magic. The magician's magic reflected and hit her, Caleia, and the Mystical Elf. The elf and magician disappeared, and Caleia was thrown on her back, seriously hurt. She rolled over and spat out the bile that had rose in her throat, but couldn't push herself up. She was almost drained of energy. 

Seto stirred in the corner where he laid, out of the battle. The movement caught Caleia's eyes. 'He's innocent in this matter,' she thought to herself. "You will get out of this alive, I promise," she whispered in his direction. Caleia turned back to Morsei and forced herself onto her knees. 

"Accepting your fate yet, Keeper?" Morsei asked tauntingly. He could have ordered the Red Eyes to attack when Caleia was down, but didn't savoring his moment of victory and revenge. That was his mistake.

Caleia closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. As she let it out, she opened her eyes, a relit strength in them as she replied. "Yes." She reached into her sash, where she had tucked away seven special cards, four of which she had taken from Seto, pulled them out, and threw them into the air. They glowed brightly and floated in front of the girl. Caleia held her arms above her, wrists bent back and palms up. She tilted her head back.

"Arise, my seven Blue Eyes!"

*************************************************************************************

Seto: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Kirsta: ^_^ 

Seto: WHATS GONNA HAPPEN TO CALEIA!?!?!

Kirsta: ^_^

Seto: WHY AREN'T YOU TALKING?

Kirsta: ^_^()

Seto: ANSWER ME!

Serashi: *slaps him* IT'S A CLIFFHANGER YOU MORON! 

Seto: ow… x_x

Kirsta: **REVIEW PLEEEEASE!**


	32. Chapter 31: What Does Destiny Wish?

WHOO! Hong Kong¡Xgood! Laptop computers¡Xbad. This was so hard to type up! I finished all of KOTC on the plane *takes a bow* but now must type it up, the hard part. -_-

Over 200 reviews!!!!!!!! Yahie!!!!!!!!omg thank you everyone sooo much!!!!!

Ps¡K.. please don¡¦t hate me!

***

Chapter 31: What Does Destiny Have in Store?

A blue energy radiated off Caleia like fire. She could feel her life¡¦s energy flowing out of her, and closed her eyes in concentration. If she broke it now, the Blue Eyes would not be summoned¡Xand this would all be for nothing. 

It only took Morsei a few seconds to realize what Caleia was doing. ¡§No!¡¨ he cried. He flung his sword like a spear at Caleia, piercing through her chest, puncturing her lung and going straight through her body. If the ground behind her were wooden, it would have impaled her there. She toppled back a bit, but managed to stay upright. Her head was angled towards the ground, for she was in pain, but she didn¡¦t let her concentration break. Blood was coming out of her mouth, like froth. It gushed out of her chest wound, forming a pool of blood around her that was rapidly becoming larger. But still, her concentration was persistent, her energy pouring into summoning the dragons.

Seto groaned as he came back into the conscious world. His eyes fluttered open and he pushed himself up slowly. As his eyes focused he saw Caleia with the sword through her body. It was almost as before, when she was impaled, so at first, he thought it was a dream. It was when he saw the glowing cards in front of her that he realized that this wasn¡¦t a dream. 

¡§Caleia!¡¨ he bellowed, struggling to crawl over to her. Caleia didn¡¦t hear him. With one final surge of energy, seven beams of light shot forth from the seven Blue Eyes cards. The seven Blue Eyes took shape and came to life. Seto¡¦s eyes widened, and he stopped, mesmerized by the real Blue Eyes. 

Caleia raised her head up, eyes still half closed. ¡§Attack, my Blue Eyes¡XWhite¡KLightning,¡¨ she whispered, for that was the loudest voice she would manage. The dragons roared and attacked Morsei and his Red Eyes. Morsei shouted, but nothing could stop his total obliteration by the awesome force of all the Blue Eyes. 

As the dust settled Caleia sighed, relieved that Morsei was finally gone. The Blue eyes disappeared and the magic in the room slowly subsided. The seven cards fell onto the ground beside Caleia, and she collapsed onto the ground. 

This snapped Seto out of his trance, and he rushed over to Caleia, picking her up and cradling her head. ¡§No¡K¡¨ he murmured. ¡§Don¡¦t die¡K¡¨ But, it was too obvious she would. From nothing else, there was too much of a loss of blood, and the blood pooling in her lungs was beginning to drown her. She coughed weakly, more blood coming up. Forcing her eyes open, Caleia smiled weakly at Seto.

¡§You¡¦re safe,¡¨ she whispered happily. Her eyes fluttered and closed, her body going limp. One single tear rolled down Seto¡¦s cheek.

¡§Caleia¡K¡¨ he muttered, his body shaking. ¡§You¡K can¡¦t¡K die¡K¡¨

***

Yami¡¦s head snapped up, his eyes were wide. The magic around him had suddenly ceased¡XCaleia¡¦s and Morsei¡¦s. ¡§Caleia!¡¨ he thought aloud, increasing his speed. The Dark Magician did the same as he followed the former pharaoh. 

¡§Please, Caleia, not again,¡¨ Yami pleaded as he raced down the hall. He swung around the corner, nearly falling over his feet, and practically flew down the corridor, his feet barely touching the ground. This¡K could¡K not ¡K be¡Khappening¡Kagain. It just couldn¡¦t be. ¡§Don¡¦t die on me again,¡¨ he whispered as he turned the last corner, afraid of what he would see. 

Sensing Yami¡¦s emotions, Mahado left, realizing that the pharaoh would want to be left alone. Yami turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks, his face blank. 

***

Bakura could feel Caleia¡¦s magic rising, but suddenly, in a flash, it was gone. His expression turned to shock, but he kept on going. ¡¥Oh Ra, no,¡¦ he thought. He turned the corner and saw Yami standing there. ¡§No¡K¡¨ he muttered as he went up to him and looked into the room. 

Caleia lay motionless in Seto¡¦s arms. Yami took a few steps towards them, but collapsed onto his knees. 

¡§No¡K¡¨ he cried. He saw the cards on the floor, but didn¡¦t need to pick them up to know what they were. ¡§Why did you have to die before me again?¡¨ he asked senselessly, tears running down his face.

Bakura walked over to Caleia and kneeled next to her. Grasping the sword, he slowly drew it out. No bleeding came, but his Millennium Ring glowed. ¡§So, this is the end of the Keeper of the Cards?¡¨ he mused aloud. There was, expectedly, no response. Bakura leaned closer. 

¡§You believed that fate works in mysterious ways¡Xnow prove it to me¡Kplease,¡¨ he whispered in her ear, a tear escaping from each of his eyes. 

***

ok, so peoples are acting OOC, but I don¡¦t care @ this point. If they don¡¦t act OOC a lil then I have no story to write! *keeps ranting to self*

Serashi: I think that was supposed to be an apology¡K..-_- well, sorry for her!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 32: Time to Die

Whoo!!! Here it is… the last chapter (not counting epilogue of course) but first I have to say a few things…

1st…GOMEN NASI!!! I haven't updated in sooooo long! I've had this chapter written up for a month now, but my aunt's keyboard was really annoying to type with and the compy crashes if you accidentally kick the power (it's a laptop) so I got really fed up with typing after chappie 31. Gomen, gomen!

2nd… I went back one day and read all the previous chapters… *cringe* as this was my first fic ever, I guess I can't think it's too too bad, but still… I got annoyed with it… way too mary-sue in parts… and OOC-ness is astonishing. Soo…. I really really really really really really really wanna thank and congratulate all for actually reading this far ^_^ (more individual thankies after epilogue ^_^)

ok now… on with the story!

Dis….aw what the heck, you know it

************************************************************************

Chapter 32: Time to Die

Caleia felt so tired. She opened her eyes and pushed herself up. Dimly, she recollected what had just happened. 'So this is death,' she thought. 'The one realm I could never go to.' She could see and hear the water of the river Styx before her, and the little river guide there, waiting for her. 

"Come, child," the soothing voice of the guide urged. "Let me take you to the Afterlife, where you can finally rest and be at peace for the rest of eternity." Caleia's legs wobbled a bit and she took a step back to regain her balance, and found that step unusually labored. After regaining her balance she stood up straight. Turning her head, she look back to the border of life. She smiled.

"Everyone has a time to die, and this is mine," she resolved, taking a deep breath. She walked to the edge of the river and took a step into the raft. 

More than ten pairs of had grabbed her from behind and pulled her back. 

"What is the meaning of this?" the river guide demanded. Caleia looked from the guide to those who had pulled her back. She saw that those who had pulled her back were black silhouettes of women, all with the Sunstar Keeper's emblem shining brightly on their chests. They all seemed to be wearing robes very similar to what Caleia was wearing, only they were made of the same black shadow that the rest of their bodies were made of. These were the spirits of the Keeper of the Cards of the past. 

"It is not her time," one said, echoed by a hundred others. The river guide was silent, almost taken aback, but made no objections. The spirits turned to Caleia. "Go back," they chorused,. "Go back."

"I can't!" Caleia sobbed. "I've died summoning the Blue Eyes! I'm dead! I don't have the strength…"

"You are the Keeper of the Cards, you cannot pass into the Afterlife till there is another!" they insisted. A red glow illuminated Caleia's face and she looked down to find it's source, and saw that it was coming from her stomach. She suddenly remembered the pregnancy test she had done before she had gone on this mission… the pregnancy test that was positive. If she died, then the baby…

"Go back! You have the strength in you. Live, Keeper, live…" And as they urged her, Caleia found strength, strength enough to crawl, walk, and fall back to the boarder between life and death as the past Keeper of the Cards urged her on around her before dropping off at the very last. 

One of the spirits hugged Caleia around the shoulder's right before she reached the border. A familiar voice whispered words into her ear. "Raise my granddaughter well." Caleia nodded and smiled as her mother's spirit let her go.

"I will," she whispered back in the instant before she left the realm of death behind.

***

Pain shot through Caleia's body, confirming that she was alive. She opened her eyes and a face swam into view; she looked at Seto, who was still holding her and had his eyes clenched shut. She could feel her blood flowing again, and vaguely realized that if she didn't do something soon, she would die…again—but for some reason, that was only in the back of her mind. 

She let her senses roam. Morsei's magic was gone, as was any trace of him, as far as she could tell. A whisper of the Blue Eyes was still I the air, humming electrically, though the beasts were long gone. Her father was there, as was Bakura. Her two Shadow Guardian cousins were hurrying there, she could feel their auras, as they weren't bothering to conceal them. 

"Caleia!"

Caleia looked up again, seeing that Seto had finally noticed her condition. Yami could be heard stumbling over. 

"You're alive!" everyone in the room exclaimed at the same time. Caleia felt a warmth on her chest as the two yamis cast a healing spell on her wound. She whispered a thank you.

"You're alive," Seto whispered again. Caleia smiled.

In a surprised tone, Caleia replied, "Yes, I guess I am." Thinking again, she added. "By the way, Seto, I have something to tell you.

************************************************************************

PLEASIE REIVEW!!!

~Kirsta~


End file.
